Der Klang der Stille
by Faris-Eirin
Summary: Voldemort's Aera ist vorbei, doch auch auf der Seite der Sieger hat es Opfer gegeben. Trotz Dumbledores Unterstützung wird es für Hermione keine leichte Zeit werden – vor allem dann nicht, wenn nur wenige hinter ihr stehen - RWxHG, HPxGW, evtl. SSxHG
1. Kapitel : Prolog : sprich dich aus

_Disclaimer _– alle bekannten Figuren in dieser Story gehören ausnahmslos J.K. Rowling... ich spiele nur ein wenig mit ihnen (und wenn ich fertig bin, lege ich sie wieder zurück in die Kiste. Versprochen).

**-+- der Klang der Stille -+-**

Kapitel 1 / Prolog – Sprich dich aus

"Ach Albus, ich weiss nicht was ich noch tun soll!", klagte Poppy Pomfrey erschöpft, "Ich habe wirklich _alles_ versucht was helfen könnte – ohne Ergebnis!"

Dumbledore beobachtete die Krankenschwester mit seinen beinahe lächerlich blauen Augen über den Rand der halbrunden Brille hinweg, während diese in seinem Büro auf und ab ging und dabei ihrer Verzweiflung mit wild gestikulierenden Armen Ausdruck verlieh. "Bitte, Poppy, setz dich doch. Du nützt nur den Teppich schneller als nötig ab.", sprach er sie müde an und zeigte auf einen nahestehenden Sessel.

Mit einem lauten Seufzer liess sie sich in das bunt gemusterte Exemplar fallen, lehnte den Kopf zurück und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Die Anstrengung der letzten Woche forderte nun doch ihren Tribut, und sie fühlte sich müde über alle Massen. Ein Blick zu Dumbledore genügte um ihr zu bestätigen, dass es ihm nicht anders ging – auch wenn nur ein genauer Beobachter dies erkennen konnte. Seine blauen Augen funkelten nach wie vor freundlich, jedoch erzählten die nun noch tiefer in sein Gesicht gegrabenen Falten eine ganz andere Geschichte.

Doch die meisten konnten oder wollten dies nicht sehen, zu sehr waren sie mit feiern beschäftigt – und sie hatten auch allen Grund dazu: Voldemort war eine Woche zuvor besiegt worden; endgültig dieses Mal. Seit Beginn dieses Jahres waren die Kämpfe zwischen Todessern und denen die dem Phönix folgten immer erbitterter geworden, und nun, Mitte Mai, hatte dieser Krieg seinen Höhepunkt erreicht gehabt. Auch wenn es in der magischen Welt einige Zweifler am Erfolg des Guten gegeben hatte, so war das Vertrauen im Allgemeinen so stark gewesen, dass weniger als der totale Sieg als ziemlichen Schock gekommen wäre.

Dennoch, jeder Krieg forderte seine Opfer auch auf der Seite der Sieger, und nicht alle hatten das grosse Finale überlebt oder zumindest unverletzt überstanden. Erstere wurden einige Tage nach der Schlacht im Schatten der Feiernden in aller Stille begraben, während die Letzteren in den verschiedenen Krankenhäusern der magischen Welt gepflegt wurden oder bereits wieder soweit genesen waren, dass sie entlassen werden konnten. Eine ausgewählte handvoll Verletzter war jedoch weder nach St. Mungos noch in eine andere medizinische Institution gebracht worden, sondern wurden von Poppy Pomfrey persönlich in Hogwarts betreut.

Bis auf eine Person hatten alle Hogwarts' Krankenstation mittlerweile wieder verlassen – und wegen genau dieser Person hatte Mdme Pomfrey, wieder einmal, den Direktor aufgesucht. Noch einmal seufzte sie laut hörbar, bevor sie Luft holte um ihr Klagen fortzusetzen, doch Dumbledore hielt sie mit einer Handbewegung davon ab. "Wie sieht es denn aus? Immer noch keine... Reaktion?", fragte er statt dessen.

Mdme Pomfrey schüttelte energisch den Kopf.: "Nein, absolut nichts! Ich kann mir den Mund fransig schwatzen, doch ich erhalte einfach keine Antwort! Nicht einmal ein Nicken oder ein Kopfschütteln. Es ist als ob man gegen eine Wand spricht. Nur diese Augen verfolgen mich jeweils quer durch den Raum... und ich sehe es in ihnen, Albus. Die Verzweiflung, die Enttäuschung, die Anklage, die _Wut._" Das letzte Wort war nicht viel mehr als ein Flüstern, und die Krankenschwester starrte Dumbledore mit grossen Augen an, einerseits erschrocken darüber, welches Wort soeben überraschend über ihre Lippen gekommen war, andererseits gespannt, was er darauf zu antworten hatte. Denn sie hatte nicht mehr als die Wahrheit gesagt, dessen war sie sich bewusst. Es war eindeutig Wut, die in diesen dunklen Augen funkelte und sie fühlen liess, als ob sie versagt hätte. Und Versagen stand für sie ausser Frage.

"Vielleicht", begann er während er sich langsam aus seinem Sessel erhob, "ist es an der Zeit, dass ich mir persönlich ein Bild davon mache."

Gefolgt von Mdme Pomfrey begab er sich zur Treppe, wo er kurz stehen blieb um auf Fawkes zu warten, welcher sich von seiner Sitzstange erhoben hatte und nun quer durch den Raum flog um sich auf Dumbledores Schulter niederzulassen.

Sie standen am Eingang zum Krankenzimmer und blickten in den Raum zu dem Bett, welches im Moment als einziges belegt war. Das übliche Funkeln war aus Dumbledores Augen gewichen, als er besorgt den bohrenden Blick erwiderte, der sogleich auf ihn gefallen war, kaum hatte er die Türe geöffnet.

"Ist irgend jemand seither zu Besuch gekommen?"

"Nun", erwiderte Mdme Pomfrey, "sie wollten, aber ich habe sie wieder weggeschickt und gesagt, dass das Zimmer unter Quarantäne steht. Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass es sich um etwas Ansteckendes handelt, doch ich wollte unnötige Gerüchte verhindern. Du weißt ja, wie schnell diese sich ausbreiten."

Dumbledore nickte zustimmend. Eine gewisse Logik dahinter war nicht zu verleugnen, und er hätte vermutlich genauso gehandelt, wäre er an ihrer Stelle gewesen. Während er sich langsam in Richtung Bett begab, nach wie vor beobachtet von den Augen, die nie von ihm abgewichen waren, fragte er weiter: "Und hast du irgend etwas Ungewöhnliches feststellen können, abgesehen von... diesem Zustand?"

Mdme Pomfrey schüttelte den Kopf, als sie ihm folgte. "Nein, absolut nichts. Nur die üblichen Spuren von Zaubersprüchen und Flüchen, die die meisten von uns nach der Schlacht aufzuweisen hatten. Und ich konnte auch keine Rückstände irgendeines Giftes oder eine ungewöhnliche Verletzung entdecken."

"Ist Filius nun vorbeigekommen und hat es überprüft?"

"Ja, heute Morgen. Aber er konnte meine Diagnose nur bestätigen, etwas anderes hatte er auch nicht ausrichten können."

"Und Severus?"

Mdme Pomfrey presste ihre Lippen zusammen und verschränkte trotzig die Arme.

"Hast du ihn etwa nicht gebeten, sie zu untersuchen?"

"Nein. Es geht auch ohne ihn."

"Poppy!", rief Dumbledore entrüstet, "Was ist denn in dich gefahren? Er ist einer der erfahrensten Zaubertränke-Meister!"

"Das. Ist. Mir. Egal. Ich will ihn nicht hier haben."

"Seit wann kümmerst du dich mehr um dich als um deine Patienten? Und nun geh und hole ihn. Er soll sich deine Patientin einmal anschauen, vielleicht kann er weiterhelfen."

Die Krankenschwester zuckte missmutig mit den Schultern. Sie waren und Snape langjährige Kollegen, jeder auf seine Art vom anderen abhängig, und manche hätten sie sogar als Freunde bezeichnet. Früher hätte sie keinen Moment gezögert ihn um Hilfe zu bitten, doch diese Zeiten waren vorbei – für sie zumindest. Er hatte sie im Stich gelassen, als sie ihn am nötigsten gebraucht hatte, und auch wenn sie als Sanftmut in Person galt, so konnte sie nur schwer verzeihen und erst recht nicht vergessen. Sie wollte sich und der Welt beweisen, dass sie ihn nicht brauchte. Doch sie konnte Dumbledores Befehl nicht einfach ignorieren, und so machte sie sich auf den Weg in den Kerker, ohne sich jedoch sonderlich zu beeilen.

Dumbledore schaute ihrem langsamen Rückzug zu, und dachte über Mdme Pomfreys seltsames Verhalten nach. Auch wenn er als allwissend galt, so wusste er in Wahrheit trotzdem nicht über alles und jeden Bescheid. Vor allem in den letzten Monaten war seine Aufmerksamkeit hauptsächlich auf Voldemort und die Todesser fokussiert gewesen, und was genau in Hogwarts drin geschehen war, war ihm weitestgehend entgangen. Die Woche nach dem Sieg war nicht besser gewesen, und dies war auch der Grund, weshalb er erst jetzt die Gelegenheit gefunden hatte, die Krankenstation aufzusuchen. Und als er seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf die Person im Bett lenkte, erkannte er, dass er dies schon viel früher hätte tun sollen.

Mit einem beinahe echt wirkenden Lächeln auf den Lippen setzte er sich auf den Rand des Bettes, und Fawkes sprang von seiner Schulter auf die Bettdecke, um sich an die Seite der Patientin zu schmiegen, welche sich mittlerweile aufgesetzt hatte. Seine alte, dünnhäutige Hand hob eine junge, feingliedrige auf und mit seiner zweiten tätschelte Dumbledore sie. "Nun sind wir alleine, Miss Granger. Wollen Sie mir nicht sagen, was los ist?"

Eine einzelne Träne rann Hermiones Wange hinunter und ihre Lippen bebten.

TBC...

So, dies wäre also der Prolog zu meinem neusten Werk. Und? Was denkt ihr? Lasst es mich wissen :-)

Leider kann ich nicht versprechen, dass weitere Updates in regelmässigen Abständen erfolgen werden, aber ich gebe mir alle Mühe – versprochen!


	2. Kapitel : der Finger der Anklage

_Disclaimer _– siehe Kapitel 1

Kapitel 2  -  der Finger der Anklage

_Mag die Absicht noch so edel erscheinen,  
so ist es am Ende doch nur das Resultat,  
welches zählt.  
__~U.A.D.~_

Aus der einzelnen Träne wurden rasch mehr, bis Hermione ihre Hand von Dumbledore befreite um mit beiden Händen ihr Gesicht zu bedecken, während sie still vor sich hinweinte. In den letzten Tagen hatte sie viel geweint, und obwohl sie sich Mühe gegeben hatte, dies nicht vor Mdme Pomfrey zu tun, so hatte sie die Tränen nicht immer zurückhalten können. Und nun weinte sie sogar vor Dumbledore, obwohl sie tief in ihrem Innern sicher war, dass alle Tränen der Welt ihr nicht helfen konnten – auch Fawkes' nicht.

Dumbledore schaute sie immer noch mit derselben besorgten Miene an, als sie Minuten später ihre Hände wieder senkte und an ihm vorbei aus dem Fenster blickte. Es gab nur einen Grund wieso er hier war, und sie wusste was er von ihr wollte. Er verlangte von ihr, dass sie ihm erzählte, was mit ihr los war, was während der Schlacht geschehen war und weshalb sie Mdme Pomfreys und Professor Flitwicks Versuche ihr zu helfen ignoriert hatte. Doch sie _konnte _nicht.

Verzweifelt schüttelte sie den Kopf im Versuch ihre Gedanken zu sortieren. Ja, weshalb hatte sie jede Hilfe verweigert? Weshalb hatte sie bis jetzt nicht zu erkennen gegeben, was ihr fehlte? War es aus Angst von Hogwarts verbannt zu werden? Von allen ausgelacht und verspottet zu werden? Ihre Freunde zu verlieren? Oder war es aus Furcht gesagt zu bekommen, dass es keine Hilfe für sie gab?

Und was genau war eigentlich mit ihr geschehen? Sie konnte sich nur daran erinnern, dass sie in der Nähe von Voldemort gestanden und erbittert um ihr Leben gekämpft hatte, als irgend etwas sie getroffen hatte. Oder nur gestreift? Die Erinnerung an diese letzten Sekunden, bevor sie das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, war verschwommen und unklar, und das nächste, an das sie sich erinnern konnte, war in der Krankenstation aufzuwachen. Während sie in ihrem Bett gelegen und an die Decke gestarrt hatte, hatte sie aus dem Augenwinkel die Bewegung der anderen im Zimmer wahrgenommen, welche ebenfalls während dem letzten Kampf verletzt worden waren. Doch es hatte seine Zeit gedauert, bis sie begriffen hatte, was nicht stimmte – was falsch war. Irgendetwas war nicht so, wie es sein sollte, und als sie am darauffolgenden Morgen wieder aufgewacht war, hatte sie es erkannt. Etwas _fehlte._

Erneut quollen Tränen aus ihren Augen, doch dieses Mal nicht aus Verzweiflung sondern aus Wut, und sie biss fest auf ihre Zähne um nicht laut herausschreien zu wollen. Ja, etwas fehlte, und sie wusste nicht einmal, wem sie die Schuld dafür geben konnte.

Dumbledore hatte ihr Wechselbad der Gefühle schweigend mitverfolgt und begann nun erneut auf sie einzureden, als er bemerkte, dass sie sich in einen Wutanfall hineinsteigerte – immer noch im Unklaren, was genau diesen auszulösen schien. Mitten im Satz brach er jedoch ab und blickte zur Türe, welche heftig aufgestossen wurde. Hineingestapft kam Mdme Pomfrey mit Snape in ihrem Kielwasser, und ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand sie in ihrem Büro, dessen Türe sie laut hinter sich zuknallte.

"Albus", begrüsste Snape Dumbledore mit einem leichten Senken des Kopfes.

Dumbledore selbst nickte nur leicht und bemerkte eine Verschiebung des Gewichtes auf dem Bett, als Hermione näher zur Wand rutschte.

"Sie ist immer noch hier?", fragte Snape, obwohl es sich mehr um eine Feststellung als um eine Frage handelte.

"Ja, das ist sie. Ich habe mir gedacht, dass du sie vielleicht ebenfalls untersuchen könntest um herauszufinden, ob sie Spuren eines Giftes oder sonst eines Trankes aufweist, der ihren Zustand rechtfertigt."

Snape trat näher an das Bett heran, und während er dies tat, rückte Hermione noch weiter ab. "Miss Granger", sprach er sie an und setzte sich an den Platz auf dem Bett, den Dumbledore für ihn frei gemacht hatte. Hermione presste ihre Lippen noch fester zusammen bis sie beinahe weiss waren.

Was war los mit ihr? Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber sie verspürte eine tiefe Abscheu beim Gedanken, dass Snape sie berühren könnte. Irgendetwas an diesem Mann liess sie erschaudern und erfüllte sie mit Unbehagen. Nicht, dass sie ihn bisher sonderlich gemocht hatte – wieso auch? – doch diese Gefühle waren ihr vollkommen neu. Als er seine Hand ausstreckte um sie tatsächlich am Kinn zu berühren, zuckte sie zurück. Einerseits weil sie nicht wollte, dass er in Kontakt mit ihr kam, andererseits weil sie den seltsamen Drang verspürte, ihre Zähne in seiner Hand zu versenken.

Irritiert über ihr seltsames Verhalten blickte Snape zu Dumbledore, welcher nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Auch er konnte sich keinen Reim aus Hermiones Benehmen machen, sagte aber nichts. Irgendwie musste Snape sie jedoch untersuchen, schliesslich war dies sein Auftrag, und da sie sich nicht von ihm berühren liess, musste er zu magischen Mitteln greifen.

Mit geschickter Armbewegung schüttelte er seinen Zauberstab in seine rechte Hand und hielt ihn Hermione entgegen, den passenden Zauberspruch bereits auf den Lippen, als er Hermione erstarren sah. Voller Entsetzen starrte sie mit grossen Augen auf den schwarzen Ebenholzstab in seinen Händen, bevor sie ihren Kopf langsam hob und ihre Blicke sich trafen.

Die Erinnerung – vergessen? verdrängt? unterdrückt? – brach mit einem Mal über ihr zusammen. Sie sprang auf und stand nun in ihrem Bett, ihren Rücken an die Wand gepresst. Die Haare standen ihr wirr vom Kopf ab und gaben ihr ein wildes, irres Aussehen, welches durch das Nachthemd das sie trug nur unterstützt wurde. Ihre Lungen füllten sich bis aufs Äusserste, und ihr Mund öffnete sich zu einem lauten, verzweifelten Schrei. Sie spürte ihre Kehle sich öffnen und ihre Stimmbänder vibrieren, aber das Einzige was zu hören war, war _nichts._

Snape war vom Bett aufgesprungen in Erwartung gleich einen Schrei zu hören, welcher mit ziemlicher Sicherheit durch ganz Hogwarts hätte hallen sollen. Und nun, als nicht das geringste Geräusch erklang, war er sich nicht sicher, ob er nicht den Schrei dieser beängstigenden Stille vorgezogen hätte.

Noch einmal schnappte Hermione nach Luft um zu schreien. Wieder nichts. Die Verzweiflung stand ihr offen ins Gesicht geschrieben, als sie sich wieder und wieder bemühte, ihrer Kehle einen Laut zu entringen. Was hatte sie erwartet? Seit einer Woche hatte sie heimlich im Dunkel der Nacht versucht sich selbst etwas zuzuflüstern, ja, sie hatte sogar wie eben laut zu schreien versucht – und das Resultat war immer dasselbe gewesen.

Sie sah den jüngeren der beiden mit halb geöffnetem Mund zu ihr starren, während Dumbledore neben ihm die Stirn in Falten gelegt hatte. Selbst Fawkes, welcher immer noch auf ihrem Bett sass, schien ungläubig zu ihr hochzublicken. Der Augenblick war vorüber kaum hatte er begonnen, und als Snape sich rührte, löste sich auch Hermiones Erstarrung. Mit ihrer rechten Hand zeigte sie vorwurfsvoll auf den Zaubertränkemeister und schrie wiederholt: "ER war es! ER war es!"

Es dauerte einen Moment bis Dumbledore verstand was ihre Lippen formten jedoch nicht zu hören war, und er drehte sich zu Snape um. Dieser zuckte jedoch nur mit den Schultern: "Ich weiss nicht, was sie damit meint, Albus."

Dumbledore dachte kurz nach, bevor er zu Mdme Pomfreys Büro schritt. Einige leise Worte wurden zwischen den beiden gewechselt, und als er das Zimmer wieder betrat, hielt er in der einen Hand eine Pergamentrolle, in der anderen Feder und Tintenfass. Er streckte sie Hermione entgegen und bat sie alles aufzuschreiben, an was sie sich erinnern konnte. Sie verstand ohne Worte und nahm die Gegenstände an sich.

Ihre Hand zitterte, als sie die Feder ins Tintenfass tauchte und anschliessend die Spitze aufs Pergament setzte. Die ersten Worte waren kaum lesbar, doch je mehr sie schrieb, desto schneller wurden ihre Handbewegungen und regelmässiger ihre Buchstaben.

/ER ist es gewesen, Sir. Ich kann mich wieder genau erinnern. Wir – Ron, Neville und ich – standen hinter Harry und wehrten uns gegen zwei Todesser, doch ich hatte Sie-wissen-schon-wer die ganze Zeit im Augenwinkel. Und als ich aufblickte, sah ich gerade wie Professor Snape auf ihn zielte. Ein dunkler Strahl kam aus seinem Zauberstab, aber Sie-wissen-schon-wer sprang zur Seite und statt dessen streifte der Zauber mich an der Schulter. Und dann bin ich hier wieder aufgewacht. ER war es. Es war Professor Snape./

Snapes Gesicht wurde um einiges bleicher. "Nein", murmelte er, "nein, das kann nicht sein."

"Was, Severus?", fragte Dumbledore zurück.

"Nein, nein. Bei allen Göttern, nein.", fuhr dieser fort und begann im Raum auf und ab zu gehen.

Nicht lange, und Dumbledore packte ihn fest am Arm und zwang ihn somit stehen zu bleiben. "WAS, Severus? Was ist es?"

"_Omnino Silentium_", hauchte er ungläubig.

"WAS?", rief Dumbledore.

"Es... es...", begann Snape mit seiner Erklärung, nicht sicher, wie er es formulieren sollte, "ich habe auf den Dunklen Lord gezielt, Albus. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass er rechtzeitig ausweichen würde und wusste nicht, dass hinter ihm Miss Granger gestanden hat. Ich dachte, der Fluch wäre ins Leere gegangen, als er zur Seite gesprungen war."

Hermione beobachtete die Szene vor sich, während die beiden sich erregt unterhielten, doch schien es ihr mehr wie ein Film zu sein, der vor ihr ablief, denn das wirkliche Leben. Ein Film, dessen Tonspur fehlte. Sie sah die Lippen von Snape und Dumbledore sich bewegen und nahm an, dass es um sie ging, doch mehr konnte sie nicht erahnen.

"Bist du des Wahnsinns einen so gefährlichen Fluch anzuwenden? Hast du nicht nachgedacht, wen du statt dessen treffen könntest?", entgegnete Dumbledore erhitzt.

"Soweit ich mich erinnere warst du es, der uns gesagt hat, alle Mittel seien rechtens wenn es darum ginge, den Dunklen Lord aufzuhalten.", versuchte Snape sich zu rechtfertigen.

Dumbledore funkelte ihn wütend an, erwiderte aber nichts. Er versuchte Hermione zuzulächeln, doch es wollte ihm nicht recht gelingen, und sie spürte, dass ihr Zustand noch schlimmer war, als sie bisher angenommen hatte. Nun genau wissend was mit ihr los war, versuchte er gar nicht erst mit ihr zu sprechen, sondern nahm die Schriftrolle an sich und schrieb mit geschwungener Handschrift: /Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Miss Granger, es wird alles gut werden. Und nun entspannen Sie sich bis wir wieder zurückkommen und alles Weitere besprechen./

Er glaubte die Zeilen selbst nicht, liess es aber dabei bewenden. Was nützte es, sie unnötig in Panik zu versetzen? Dann liess er Fawkes zurück auf seine Schulter klettern, nun sicher, dass der Phönix hier nichts ausrichten konnte. Sich von Hermione abwendend winkte er Snape zu, dass er ihm folgen soll. Das letzte Wort in dieser Sache war noch lange nicht gesprochen.

Kaum war die Türe hinter ihnen geschlossen, stoppte Snape und zwang so Dumbledore ebenfalls anzuhalten.

"Es tut mir leid was geschehen ist, Albus. Wirklich. Sie war... _ist_ eine klevere Person, aber ich kann es nicht mehr rückgängig machen, so gerne ich es auch tun würde. Uns bleibt nichts Anderes, als der Wahrheit ins Auge blicken; sie ist ein Krüppel geworden – _ich_ habe sie zum Krüppel gemacht... Sie mochte vielleicht früher eine brillante Hexe gewesen sein, doch nun ist sie nichts anderes mehr als eine Bürde. Schick sie so schnell wie möglich zurück zu ihren Eltern und lass sie in ihrer Welt als 'normaler' Mensch glücklich werden – so kannst du allen viel Kummer und Leid ersparen, glaube mir. Sie hat hier nichts mehr verloren.", adressierte Snape den Direktor.

"Wie kannst du es wagen, so etwas zu sagen?", gab Dumbledore zischend zurück.

"Was denn? Die Wahrheit sagen? Ich habe bereits gesagt, dass es mir leid tut, und es ist wohl das Beste nach vorne zu blicken, oder? Wieso soll ich um den heissen Brei reden, wenn es ja doch nichts ändern würde? Sie taugt nichts mehr, und jede Sekunde die sie noch länger hier bleibt, ist verschwendet. Ja, am Anfang mag es vielleicht hart für sie sein, aber sie wird sich daran gewöhnen müssen. Und das wird sie – sie ist zäh."

"Darf ich dich vielleicht daran erinnern, Severus, dass dies alles deine Schuld ist?"

Snape zuckte als Erwiderung mit den Schultern. Was konnte er tun? Was konnte er sagen? Er hatte bereits eingestanden, dass es sein Fehler gewesen war. Er hatte die Lage auf dem Schlachtfeld falsch eingeschätzt gehabt, doch passierte das nicht jedem irgendwann? Mitten im Kampf blieb einem oft nur der Bruchteil einer Sekunde um eine Entscheidung zu fällen, und manchmal traf man die richtige Wahl, manchmal nicht. Ja, es tat ihm leid um diese gescheite junge Frau – ein weiteres Opfer des Krieges -, doch dies änderte nichts an der Situation, in der sie sich nun befand. Snape spürte die Schuld an seinem Inneren nagen, doch er wischte das unangenehme Gefühl mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln zur Seite. Es war nichts mehr als ein weiterer Stein in seiner Mauer aus Schuld und Sünde.

"In mein Büro, sofort.", befahl Dumbledore, und an seinem Tonfall konnte Snape erkennen, dass der alte Zauberer keine Widerworte duldete. Gehorsam folgte er dem Direktor den Korridor entlang, nicht ein einziges Mal zur Krankenstation zurückblickend.

Kaum waren die beiden Zauberer verschwunden, war ein Rascheln zu hören und aus dem Nichts tauchten zwei Köpfe auf; der eine mit Sommersprossen und roten Haaren, der andere mit Brille und wirrer, dunkelhaariger Frisur. Rasch wurden auch die zwei dazugehörigen Körper sichtbar, und der Rotschopf beugte sich zu seinem Freund um ihm etwas zuzuflüstern. "Hast du das gehört, Harry?"

TBC....

-----------

Hehehe.

Um ehrlich zu sein, beschränken sich meine Latein-Kenntnisse auf 'erare humanum est' (abgesehen von 'Carpe Diem')... den Zauberspruch habe ich per Internet-Uebersetzung zusammengefügt - ohne Gewähr auf grammatikalische Korrektheit:  
omnino : völlig, gänzlich, vollständig, perfekt , komplett  
silentium : Schweigen, Ruhe, Stille, Dunkelheit, Finsternis

@Aphrael: Yep, ich habe OotP gelesen (oder soll ich sagen: verschlungen?) – es werden aber kaum konkrete Hinweise auf HP5 in meiner Story vorkommen. *hem hem*


	3. Kapitel : der vergessene Fluch

_Disclaimer _– siehe Kapitel 1

Kapitel 3  -  der vergessene Fluch

_Heutzutage kennt ein Mensch  
von allen Dingen den Preis  
und von keinem den Wert.   
__~Oscar Wilde~_

Dumbledore hatte die Türe nicht ganz geschlossen, als er die Schreibutensilien geholt hatte, und so konnte Mdme Pomfrey durch den Türspalt ins andere Zimmer schielen, wo Hermione, Dumbledore und Snape sich befanden. Auf diese Weise vermied sie es, mit dem Zaubertränke-Meister länger als notwendig im gleichen Raum zu verbringen, und gleichzeitig konnte sie erfahren, was mit Hermione los war.

Sie musste ihre Ohren spitzen, als Snape vor sich hin flüsterte, doch als ihr Gehirn seine Worte schliesslich verarbeitet hatte, wurde ihr schlagartig kalt.

"Omnino Silentium", wiederholte Mdme Pomfrey leise – so leise, dass sie sich selbst beinahe nicht hören konnte -, wie aus Angst, der Fluch könnte Schlimmeres heraufbeschwören, würde er zu laut ausgesprochen. Sie hatte während ihrer Ausbildung durch puren Zufall etwas davon erfahren, doch bisher hatte sie noch nie jemanden gesehen oder von jemandem gehört, der ihm zum Opfer gefallen war. Sie wusste nicht viel über diesen speziellen Fluch, doch was sie wusste, liess sie einige Male leer schlucken.

Nicht unbedingt illegal wie die Unverzeihlichen, so gehörte er doch mehr in den dunkelgrauen Bereich der Magie. 'Omnino Silentium' war einer der 'Vergessenen'; eine Ansammlung uralter, verdrängter Flüche, die in kaum einem der moderneren Werke – sprich in den letzten 500 Jahren – eine Erwähnung gefunden hatten. Oder, besser gesagt, sie waren nur ein einziges Mal gesammelt niedergeschrieben worden, und dieses Buch existierte offiziell nicht. Doch nun wusste sie, dass Snape eine Kopie davon besitzen musste.

Die Vergessenen waren ein Tabu – in der magischen Welt sprach man nicht über sie, und schon gar nicht wandte man sie an. Die meisten von ihnen waren auf die Psyche des Opfers ausgerichtet, nur wenige verursachten physische Schäden. Und nicht einmal eine Handvoll verursachte beides, so wie 'Omnino Silentium' dies tat.

Auf den ersten Blick mochte es vielleicht aussehen, als ob dieser spezielle Fluch nur das Gehör und das Sprachvermögen ausser Kraft setzte, doch er tat seine Wirkung auch auf geistiger Ebene. Einem Menschen dieses Sinnes zu berauben war ein drastischer Eingriff in dessen Leben, vor allem dann, wenn die Person ansonsten körperlich gesund war und bisher ein normales Leben geführt hatte. Nur wenige hatten genug Willenskraft und Stärke, sich dadurch nicht den Lebensmut rauben zu lassen. Und in Mdme Pomfreys Augen das Schlimmste daran war, dass die Vergessenen permanent und unwiderruflich waren. Es gab nicht den geringsten geschichtlichen Hinweis auf einen Gegenzauber. Hermione war verdammt, und sie konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen.

Während sie zwischen Mitleid und Verzweiflung für Hermione und Wut auf Snape hin- und herschwankte, hörte sie, wie die Türe zur Krankenstation sich öffnete und wieder schloss, und Stille kehrte ein. Die beiden Männer mussten das Zimmer wohl verlassen haben, und Mdme Pomfrey stand auf um nach Hermione zu sehen. Sie hatte Dumbledore noch nie so wütend gehört, und sie fand, dass er alles Recht der Welt dazu hatte. Eine weitere Kerbe in Snapes Lebensholz – wenn dies so weiterging, dann würde nichts mehr von ihm übrig bleiben um wiedergeboren zu werden. Er konnte einem ebenfalls leid tun, doch heute tat er es Mdme Pomfrey nicht.

Hermione hatte sich wieder hingelegt, und die Krankenschwester setzte sich zu ihr, um ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, während sie sie höflich anlächelte. Konnte sie ihr auch nicht helfen, so würde sie Hermione die Zeit, die sie noch hier war, wenigstens so angenehm wie möglich machen. Sie schälte die zerknitterte Pergamentrolle aus Hermiones verkrampften Händen und liess sie in den Falten ihres Rockes verschwinden, um sie später zu vernichten. Keine fremden Augen sollten einen Blick darauf werfen können – abgesehen von ihr.

Mdme Pomfrey blickte auf als es klopfte, Hermione indes rührte sich nicht. Wieso auch? Mit einem Tätscheln auf Hermiones Unterarm stand sie auf, strich ihre Uniform glatt und ging zur Türe. 

Noch einmal klopfte es, und als Mdme Pomfrey schliesslich öffnete, war gerade noch das Ende von Harrys Satz zu hören: "... sie kann uns nicht ewig von ihr fernhalten."

"Was wollt ihr hier?", fragte die Krankenschwester in einem härteren Tonfall als beabsichtigt. Für einen Moment lang stand sowohl Harry wie auch Ron der Mund offen, bevor Ron sie ansprach: "Wir wollen sie endlich sehen, Mdme Pomfrey. Sie können uns nicht davon abhalten, unsere Freundin zu besuchen..."

Während Ron vor sich hin plapperte, reckte Harry seinen Hals um an Mdme Pomfrey vorbeizublicken und einen Blick auf Hermione zu werfen, doch die Krankenschwester erkannte seine Absicht und bewegte sich von einer Seite zur anderen um ihm die Sicht zu versperren.

"... und... und wir haben vorhin Snape –"

"_Professor_ Snape", unterbrach sie Ron.

"- überhört, wie er mit Dumbledore –"

"_Professor_ Dumbledore"

"- geredet hat. Und er hat gesagt, dass sie ein Krüppel sei und dass es seine Schuld ist. Und nun wollen wir mit eigenen Augen sehen, dass sie ok ist und persönlich hören, dass es ihr gut geht. _Biiitte,_ Mdme Pomfrey. Können wir sie sehen?", flehte Ron und sah dabei einem Cocker-Spaniel nicht unähnlich.

Die Krankenschwester wollte gerade den Kopf schütteln und die Türe wieder schliessen, als sie sich ein wenig zur Seite bewegte, und Harry seine Gelegenheit gekommen sah. Geschickt schlängelte er sich unter ihrem Arm durch und rannte zu Hermiones Bett. Mdme Pomfrey, überrascht durch diese plötzliche Aktion, liess die Türe los, und ehe sie sich versah, befand sich auch Ron im Raum.

Mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen setzte sich Hermione auf und zog die Bettdecke bis zum Kinn hoch. Was wollten sie hier?

"Hermione!", rief Harry mit strahlendem Gesicht, "Endlich. Geht es dir gut? Ist alles in Ordnung? Was hat Snape dir angetan?"

"Hermione?", fragte Ron unsicher, als sie nicht antwortete, "Was ist denn los mit dir?"

Mdme Pomfrey hatte die drei Freunde mit traurigem Blick beobachtet und schloss nun zu ihnen auf. "Sie kann euch nicht hören.", sagte sie zu den beiden, und Harry wie auch Ron zuckten erschrocken zusammen.

***

Nachdem sie das Büro des Direktors erreicht und sich hingesetzt hatten, bekam Snape eine Tasse Tee in die Hand gedrückt. Er hätte lieber etwas Stärkeres gehabt, wagte aber nicht danach zu bitten.

"Was mag Voldemort getan haben um Severus Snape so wütend zu machen, dass dieser seinen Kopf verliert?", sinnierte Dumbledore, scheinbar nicht an den anderen gerichtet.

Nicht zugeben wollend, dass der alte Zauberer wieder einmal voll ins Schwarze getroffen hatte, antwortete Snape ausweichend: "Ich habe nicht den Kopf verloren."

"Nein? Und was _hat _er dir angetan?", fragte Dumbledore weiter.

"Nicht der Rede wert."

Dumbledores Augenbrauen hoben sich ungläubig. Er kannte seinen Zaubertränke-Meister mittlerweile gut genug um eine Lüge als solche erkennen zu können, wenn sie ihm präsentiert wurde. "Hast du Poppy schon aufgesucht?"

Wie schon Mdme Pomfrey vorher, so presste auch Snape seine Lippen zusammen, lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme. "Ich brauche sie nicht." Das stimmte zwar nicht, aber der Grund, weshalb er sie nicht aufsuchen wollte und warum er es trotzdem hätte tun sollen, ging Dumbledore nichts an – zumindest nicht in den Augen von Snape.

"Was um alles in der Welt ist eigentlich los mit euch beiden? Ihr benehmt euch wie zwei unreife, trotzige Kinder!"

"Sie hat angefangen...", begann Snape und merkte dann, dass er tatsächlich wie ein schmollendes Kind klang. "... Wenn du es wissen willst, dann frag Poppy selbst. Ich werde es überleben, keine Sorge. Und zudem, ich glaube nicht, dass dies der Grund ist, weshalb ich hier bin, oder?"

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf und strich sich über den Bart. So vieles musste überdacht und geplant werden, jetzt da sie wussten, was mit Hermione los war. Er konnte zwar nicht über ihren Kopf entscheiden, was mit ihr geschehen sollte, doch konnte er zumindest den Weg für sie ebnen. Sie hatte ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, was genau mit ihr passiert war und wie ihre Zukunft aussehen würde. Am Ende zählte allein ihr Entschluss, wohin sie gehen und was sie tun wollte, doch zumindest konnte er sie in die richtige Bahn lenken.

"Was heckst du aus, Albus?", fragte Snape, als Dumbledore seiner Meinung nach zu lange geschwiegen hatte.

"Ich möchte, dass sie hier bleibt.", antwortete er, worauf Snape verächtlich schnaubte.

"Du weißt genau, wie ihr Leben aussehen würde, bliebe sie in der magischen Welt."

"Ich meinte Hogwarts.", berichtigte Dumbledore Snapes Aussage.

Snape verdrehte die Augen. "Und was soll sie hier noch tun? Wie sollte sie weiter lernen und zaubern, wenn sie weder etwas hört noch sprechen kann? Sie wird nicht einmal ihren Abschluss machen können!"

"Mir wird schon etwas einfallen. Aber ich werde sie nicht gehen lassen – nicht einfach so."

"Hast du dich selbst zum neuen Pestalozzi der magischen Welt erklärt oder was?"

"Woher weißt du, dass Pestalozzi ein Zauberer gewesen war?"

"Sein Ur-Urenkel ist ein Todesser gewesen... aber du schweifst schon wieder vom Thema ab, Albus. Wieso versuchst du immer das auszubügeln, was ich verbrochen habe? Es ist geht auf mein Konto, dass sie nun in diesem Zustand ist, und so sollte ich und nicht du mich darum kümmern, was aus ihr wird. Ich habe genug Geld auf der Seite – ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie ein anständiges Leben führen kann, abseits der ganzen Magie."

"Und möglichst weit weg von dir, damit ihr Anblick dich nicht ständig daran erinnert, was du getan hast?", fragte Dumbledore in scharfem Tonfall.

Snape funkelte ihn an, doch es hatte keinen Sinn, dieses mal die Wahrheit zu umgehen. "Ja", gab er zu.

"Gut. Und ich sage dir, dass ich sie nicht kampflos aufgebe."

"Lass sie gehen, Albus.", erbat Snape, "Lass sie los."

Doch Dumbledore schien ihn nicht hören zu wollen. "Irgendwie wird es sich schon richten lassen.", sagte er nach einer Weile und stand auf. Snape erkannte darin, dass er für den Moment entlassen war und folgte dem Direktor.

"Glaubst du wirklich, dich mit deinem Geld von deiner Schuld freikaufen zu können?", fragte Dumbledore ernsthaft, als er den Ausgang des Büros erreicht hatte und die Türe öffnete.

Snape blieb im Türrahmen stehen, dachte kurz nach und antwortete, ohne sich umzudrehen, mit einem schlichten "Nein." Und damit verliess er den Raum und liess Dumbledore stehen.

***

Mit einem Glas Whiskey in der Hand setze Snape sich vor das prasselnde Feuer und starrte in die orangen Flammen. Er fühlte sich... durchschaut – wie immer nach einem längeren Gespräch mit Dumbledore. Er hatte sich immer als Meister des Wortspieles betrachtet, oder zumindest als jemandem, der gut darin war, die Wahrheit zu umgehen. Doch Dumbledore liess in jedes Mal daran zweifeln oder übertrumpfte ihn sogar. Was hatte er vor?

Snape kannte den Blick, den der alte Zauberer ihm ganz am Schluss zugeworfen hatte. Er würde auf der Hut sein müssen, wollte er genügend früh entdecken, was Dumbledore ausheckte. Und dieses Mal würde er sich nicht austricksen lassen.

Seine Gedanken schweiften ab zu dem Punkt, welcher den Stein ins Rollen und die Kette unglücklicher Umstände ins Leben gerufen hatte. Omnino Silentium – der vergessene Fluch. Er hatte monatelang recherchiert auf der Suche nach etwas, womit er sich bei Voldemort für das rächen konnte, was er ihm angetan hatte. Nachdem er unzählige Bücher durchforstet hatte, war er schliesslich fündig geworden; ein alter, vergessener Text von Wulfraim Dunnet, dessen Existenz zu nicht viel mehr als einem Mythos verkommen war.

Er hatte die Vergessenen vor über 600 Jahren gesammelt, katalogisiert und gruppiert sowie eine Anzahl eigener Flüche hinzugefügt, und aufgrund seiner Arbeit waren diese Flüche – bevor sie in Vergessenheit gedrängt wurden – allgemein als _Wulfraim's Bann_ bekannt gewesen. Perfide, kleine Zauber, die den Körper des Opfers so fein durchzogen, dass sie nur entdeckt werden konnten, wenn man explizit danach suchte.

Wulfraim war in erster Linie ein Jäger gewesen, betrachtete aber die Fluch-Forschung als sein grösstes Hobby und setzte alles daran, damit berühmt zu werden. Geboren und aufgewachsen auf der Isle of Islay im Westen Schottlands, genoss er an demselben Ort mit seiner Frau ein ruhiges Leben in einer kleinen magischen Gemeinschaft.

Sein Lebenswerk, ein Buch von in der Dicke seines Unterarmes, war nach beinahe 100 Jahren soeben fertiggestellt gewesen, als er wie üblich spätabends von der Jagd nach Hause kam und seine Frau mit einem anderen Mann im Bett erwischte. Obwohl Wulfraim als ruhiger, ausgeglichener Mann gegolten hatte, so wurde er beim Anblick, der sich ihm bot, von einer Sekunde zur anderen zum Berserker und tötete zuerst den Liebhaber, dann seine Frau. Doch damit nicht genug, er hatte gefallen am Geschmack von Blut gefunden, und mit einem erschreckend grossen Wissen an Flüchen und Bannsprüchen zog er durch die Gemeinschaft und verstümmelte und zerstörte.

Als der Tag anbrach, war nicht mehr viel vom kleinen Dorf übrig, und als Wulfraim erkannte, was er getan hatte, verbrannte er das vermeintlich einzige Exemplar seines Buches und stürzte sich von der Klippe. Es gab jedoch zwei Dinge, von denen er nicht wusste und welche verhinderten, dass diese Nacht in Vergessenheit geriet. Das erste war ein kleines Mädchen, zwölf Jahre alt, welches hinter einem Holzstapel Schutz vor Wulfraim gesucht und so überlebt hatte um davon zu berichten. Das zweite war seine Frau, die in aller Heimlichkeit, während er jeweils auf der Jagd gewesen war, seine Arbeit abgeschrieben und vor ihm versteckt hatte – im Glauben daran, dass es ihr später vielleicht einmal von Nutzen sein konnte.

Es war keine Diskussion im alten Rat der Magier darüber notwendig, was nun geschehen sollte, und Wulfraim Dunnets Name und Existenz wurden ausradiert, die Erinnerung des Mädchens modifiziert und seine Arbeit totgeschwiegen. Alles schien damals so einfach gewesen zu sein, und es hätte auch funktioniert, hätte nicht jemand die Notizen von Wulfraims Frau und das Tagebuch des Mädchens gefunden, welches sie geschrieben hatte, bevor man ihr der Erinnerung hatte berauben können. Doch wie meistens wenn Menschen etwas Gefährliches doch für sie Kostbares besassen, so schwiegen sie, und das Wissen um die Vergessenen wurde nicht sehr weit getragen. Nur wenige Kopien des gesamten Werkes existierten heute, und diese wurden zumeist unter der Hand weiterverkauft oder befanden sich weggeschlossen in irgendwelchen obskuren Privatsammlungen – zum Beispiel in der eines bestimmten Zaubertränke-Meisters einer bekannten Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei.

Und Omnino Silentium hatte Snape am meisten angesprochen. Er hatte Voldemort für immer seines hässlichen Lachens berauben sollen – das Lachen, welches Snape in seinen Träumen verfolgte und dessen Erinnerung ihn auch während des Tages immer wieder aufschrecken liess. Das Lachen, welches erklungen war, als Voldemort _ihn _verkrüppelt hatte.

Ja, vielleicht hätte er Mdme Pomfrey aufsuchen und sich von ihr helfen lassen sollen, doch dies stand ausser Frage. Obwohl Snape den Gegenzauber – zwei simple Worte – kannte, so wusste er, dass man Zaubersprüche nicht auf sich selbst anwenden durfte ohne einen magischen Kurzschluss zu riskieren. Und irgend jemanden sonst wollte er mit seinem... Problem nicht belästigen. Dazu war er einfach zu stolz, und Snape war sich sicher, dass auch Voldemort dies gewusst hatte. So versuchte er sich einzureden, dass es keine Rolle spielte, was mit ihm geschehen war. Vollkommen unwichtig und belanglos. Oder?

Hatte er wirklich auf dem Schlachtfeld so spontan gehandelt, wie er es Dumbledore und auch sich selbst gegenüber behauptet hatte? Hatte seine Aktion ernsthaft nur der Absicht gedient, dem Potter-Jungen zu helfen? Weshalb hatte er dann monatelang die Rache gegenüber Voldemort geplant und nach einem passenden Fluch gesucht? Weshalb hatte er schliesslich im letzten Kampf zugeschlagen, obwohl das Risiko, objektiv betrachtet, zu gross gewesen war? Weil er Angst gehabt hatte, eine bessere Gelegenheit würde nicht mehr kommen, und er würde seine einzige Chance verpassen? Und weil er, egal ob Voldemort nun sterben würde oder nicht, ihm wenigstens demonstrieren wollte, dass er nicht vergessen hatte, was der andere ihm angetan hatte?

Snape schüttelte irritiert den Kopf und nahm einen grosszügigen Schluck Whiskey. "Nein", flüsterte er zu sich selbst, "es hat nichts mit damit zu tun." Wieso auch? Schliesslich hatte er schon so lange keine Frau mehr unter sich gehabt, dass er sich kaum mehr erinnern konnte... Und da es keine Aussicht auf Veränderung in dieser Hinsicht gab, so spielte ein bisschen Impotenz doch auch keine Rolle, oder? ODER? Er war nach wie vor Snape, jedoch weniger Mann als zuvor, ehe Voldemort ihn für einen unbedeutenden Fehler seinerseits bestraft hatte.

Er liess seine Gedanken erneut um diese letzten Minuten auf dem Schlachtfeld kreisen, bis zu dem Punkt, an dem er den Zauberspruch geschrieen und auf Voldemort gezeigt hatte. Und dieser Gedankengang führte unweigerlich zu Hermione Granger und zu seinem Versagen.

"Oh mein Gott", kamen seine verzweifelten Worte unabsichtlich über seine Lippen, "was habe ich getan." Ein plötzlicher Schmerz liess seine Eingeweide sich krampfhaft zusammenziehen.

Seinen Ellbogen auf dem Knie aufstützend und mit der Hand an seiner Stirn beugte er sich nach vorne, so dass sein Gesicht durch seine Haare bedeckt wurde. Früher, als er noch gänzlich hinter Voldemort gestanden hatte, waren ihm solche Gefühle fremd gewesen. Kalt und rücksichtslos hatte er damals gehandelt, doch nun schien ihn die Schuld immer öfters erdrücken zu wollen und liess ihm keine Luft zu atmen. Nach wie vor versuchte er sie hinter einer kalten Maske zu verbergen, doch in seinem Innern zerfrass sie ihn. 

Er hatte harte wenn auch wahre Worte vor der Türe des Krankenzimmers gesprochen, doch waren sie dem Kopf des alten Snape entsprungen. Dem Snape, der ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste Rache hatte verüben wollen – und gescheitert war. Und nun würde er dafür büssen müssen.

TBC....

-----------

Alles klar? Ich hoffe, dass ich euch nicht unterwegs irgendwo verloren habe und ihr mir noch folgen könnt...


	4. Kapitel : das Ebnen des Weges

_Disclaimer _– siehe Kapitel 1

Kapitel 4  -  das Ebnen des Weges

_Kein Schmerz ist größer,__  
als sich der Zeit des Glückes zu erinnern,  
wenn man im Elend ist  
~D__ante Alighieri~_

"Ron, RON!", keuchte Harry, als er seinem Freund hinterher rannte, "Bleib doch endlich STEHEN!" Mittlerweile rannten sie draussen über die Wiese in Richtung See, und Harry, obwohl er als Quidditch-Spieler zu den sportlicheren Schülern gehörte, bekam allmählich Seitenstechen.

Ungeachtet der Rufe rannte Ron blindlings weiter, als ob eine Horde Killerspinnen ihn verfolgte. Anhalten würde bedeuten, darüber nachdenken zu müssen, was Mdme Pomfrey ihnen über Hermiones Zustand erzählt hatte – und das wollte er nicht. Es war falsch, _falschfalschfalsch._

Hermione hatte im Kampf neben ihm gestanden, und er hatte immer mit halbem Auge auf sie Acht gegeben. Doch plötzlich war sie wie vom Blitz getroffen zusammengebrochen, ohne dass Ron eine Erklärung dafür gehabt hätte. Augenblicklich hatte er sich vom Kampfgeschehen abgewendet und war zu ihr herunter gekniet; vor allem um zu sehen, ob sie noch lebte, doch auch um den Schock und die Angst um sie, welche deutlich auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen gewesen wäre, zu verbergen. Er hatte gekämpft wie ein Mann, und er wollte nicht, dass die anderen ihn für schwach halten könnten. Doch innerlich schwach hatte Ron sich gefühlt, als er Hermione leblos am Boden hatte liegen sehen. Er war es gewesen, der sie auf die Krankenstation getragen hatte, und er war es gewesen, der als Letzter von Mdme Pomfrey aus dem Zimmer gejagt wurde.

Und auch war es er gewesen, der sich nächtelang von einer Seite zur anderen gewälzt hatte, unfähig Schlaf zu finden aus Sorge um sie. Doch nun, obwohl er wusste, dass sie es überleben würde, brach die Welt trotzdem für ihn zusammen. Sie war taub – und sie war stumm. Dies war wohl das Schlimmste, was einer Hexe widerfahren konnte, und für Hermione musste es noch schlimmer sein. Mit einem Schlag hatte sie ihren Platz in der magischen Welt verloren, und sosehr er sich im Moment noch gegen den Gedanken sträubte, so spürte und wusste er, dass auch er sie aufgeben würde – irgendwann.

Ja, er liebte sie, und sie liebte ihn zurück. Auch wenn sie beide anfangs von allen belächelt wurden, so passten sie doch so gut zusammen, wie Liebende es eben taten. Sie hatten grosse Pläne für sich gehabt, welche für Ron nun wie ein Kartenhaus zusammengebrochen waren. Sie war ein _Krüppel_. Snape-der-Bastard hatte Recht gehabt.

Ohne es zu merken, war Ron in eine Sackgasse aus dichten Büschen gerannt und stoppte abrupt. Auch Harry blieb in zwei Meter Entfernung stehen und starrte seinen Freund keuchend an. "Ron, was ist denn bloss in dich gefahren?", brachte er mühsam hervor.

Ron keuchte ebenfalls, jedoch nicht so sehr wie Harry. Das Entsetzen hatte ihm genügend Kraft geschenkt, doch allmählich spürte er sie ihn verlassen, und er sank zu Boden. "Das darf nicht sein, Harry! Nicht Hermione – nicht _meine_ Hermione!"

Harry kam näher und setzte sich neben Ron, einen Arm um die Schulter des anderen legend. "Aber wieso rennst du dann einfach vor ihr weg?"

"Hast du Mdme Pomfrey nicht zugehört? Sie ist... s-sie ist...", begann er, brach dann aber ab, und Tränen suchten sich einen Weg aus seinen Augen. Hastig wischte er sich mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht, doch Harry hatte es bereits gesehen.

"Doch _wieso_ bist du weggerannt? Hermione braucht uns jetzt! Es muss schrecklich für sie sein!", versuchte Harry Ron zu beruhigen, doch es waren die falschen Worte.

Ron schnaubte, doch es klang mehr wie ein Schluchzen. "Und was glaubst du, wie schlimm es erst für _mich_ ist? Harry, wir können ihr nicht helfen! Ihr Schicksal ist besiegelt... Hermione wird auf ewig taub und stumm bleiben."

"Du Idiot! Wieso denkst du immer nur zuerst an dich? In meiner Welt gibt es viele Taubstumme, und sie führen ein normales Leben wie wir auch.", erwiderte Harry.

"Dann soll sie so schnell wie möglich wieder dorthin zurückkehren. Snape hat Recht. Sie _ist_ ein Krüppel."

Harry stand empört auf und funkelte seinen Freund an: "Spinnst du, so über sie zu sprechen? Sie ist deine Freundin, verdammt noch mal! Ich habe gedacht, ihr liebt euch!"

Auch Ron sprang nun auf seine Füsse und starrte zurück. "Das hat nichts damit zu tun. Du verstehst nicht! Du bist nicht aus dieser Welt! Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, was mit jemandem wie ihr hier geschieht und wie solche behandelt werden? Hast du? HAST DU?", schrie er am Ende und unterstrich jedes seiner Worte mit seinem Zeigefinger, der sich gezielt in Harrys Brustmitte bohrte.

Der andere schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. Er verstand nicht, worauf dieser hinaus wollte und wartete, bis Ron fortfuhr.

"Wird ein Kind hier geistig oder körperlich behindert geboren, dann wird es entweder in der Muggle-Welt ausgesetzt oder den Rest seines Lebens in irgendeiner Anstalt weggesperrt. Doch falls dieser Zustand erst später eintritt, werden ihnen alle Rechte abgesprochen! Sie verlieren ihre Eigenständigkeit, ihr Ansehen, ihr... _alles_! Sie sind der Abschaum der Gesellschaft, die unterste Schicht in der magischen Welt. Entscheidungen dürfen sie nicht mehr selbst treffen; für jede Kleinigkeit benötigen sie die Erlaubnis ihres Vormundes!", gab Ron zur Antwort und wurde dann plötzlich still, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er soeben über Hermiones Zukunft gesprochen hatte, würde sie ein Leben hier wählen. Sie _durfte _nicht. Nicht nur wegen ihr, sondern auch wegen ihm. Es würde ihn vor eine Wahl stellen, und er wusste, dass ihre Karten nicht gut standen.

"Das ist ja abscheulich", hauchte Harry.

"Das glaubst _du_. Es ist unsere Kultur und der Grund, weshalb wir immer noch existieren!", gab Ron heftig zurück, "Eine Hexe, die weder sprechen noch hören kann, ist eine Gefahr für ihre Umwelt. Sie soll gehen – es wäre das Beste für uns alle." Mit diesen Worten schob er Harry grob zur Seite und rannte zurück zur Schule.

Harry schaute ihm nach, und die Quintessenz des soeben gehörten hallte durch seinen Verstand. Mochte die magische Welt noch so fortschrittlich erscheinen, so hinkte sie in vielen Dingen doch seiner eigenen Welt hinterher, und nun sah er sie in einem ganz anderen Licht; barbarischer als das tiefste Mittelalter und ketzerischer als die Inquisition.

Den Impuls zu rennen unterdrückend, ging er langsam wieder über die Wiese. Der Gedanke an Hermione zerbrach ihm beinahe das Herz, doch ebenso drängte sich das Wissen in den Vordergrund, dass Snape etwas damit zu tun hatte. Ja, sie hatten es beide gehört, dass Snape die Schuld für Hermiones Zustand auf sich genommen hatte. Doch was genau er getan hatte, das hatte Mdme Pomfrey nicht erwähnt. Hatte er sie vergiftet, verhext, verletzt? Während sich Harry den Kopf darüber zerbrach, dachte er auch daran, wer nun alles davon wusste. Definitiv Hermione, Dumbledore und Mdme Pomfrey – und nun er und Ron... Snape musste sich in acht nehmen, wenn er das Schuljahr, welches nur noch 2 Wochen dauerte, überleben wollte – je nachdem, ob Ron oder er Snape zuerst begegnete; ob einsamer Korridor oder grosse Halle. Rache für Hermiones Zustand konnte überall verübt werden, und Rache war es auch, die Harrys Schritte antrieb.

Im Dickicht neben der Sackgasse raschelte es, und zuerst streckte Lisa Turpin ihren Kopf aus einem der Büsche, bevor neben ihr Kevin Entwhistle auftauchte. Die Lippen der beiden waren leicht geschwollen, und Lisa hatte kleinere Aestchen und trockene Blätter in den Haaren, während Kevins Hemd zerknittert und nur noch halb zugeknöpft war. Stumm blickten sie sich beide an, bevor ihre Köpfe wieder verschwanden. Dann war ein erneutes Rascheln zu hören, und sie stürmten aus dem kleinen Zugang zu ihrem geheimen Versteck und rannten Hand in Hand zum Schloss. An der Türe gaben sie sich einen kurzen Kuss und trennten sich. Lisa rannte die Treppe hinauf zum Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum um Becky Baraccas, ihrer besten Freundin, vom soeben Gehörten zu erzählen, und Kevin machte sich auf die Suche nach Stephen Cornfoot.

Doch das ganze lief nicht so unbemerkt ab, wie jeder der Beteiligten es gedacht hatte: In einem beinahe runden Turmzimmer stand eine Person am Fenster und beobachtete das Geschehen draussen beim See. Er musste sich beeilen, wenn er verhindern wollte, dass die Lehrer von Hermiones Zustand durch wilde Gerüchte erfuhren, bevor er selbst mit ihnen geredet hatte.

Er kannte Lisa Turpins beste Freundin, und ohne Zweifel würde diese zu Laura Madley rennen, welche sich danach an Elenor Branstone wenden würde. Elenor wiederum hielt grosse Stücke auf Cecile Brown und sobald Lavender, deren ältere Schwester, davon erfuhr, dauerte es nicht lange, bis der Rest der Schule die Wahrheit – nun zu einem Gerücht mutiert – ebenfalls kannte. Bei Kevin Entwhistle und Stephen Cornfoot war es nicht anders – oder sogar noch schlimmer.

Dumbledore durfte keine Zeit verlieren.

***

Am selben Tag, nur zwei Stunden später, hatte Dumbledore eine Sitzung der Lehrer einberufen. Die Zeit hatte ihm trotzdem gereicht, die für ihn beste Vorgehensweise in dieser Sache zu überdenken, und nun war er bereit, Theorie in Praxis umzusetzen.

Snape, obwohl er sich zuerst geweigert hatte, war ebenso anwesend wie Mdme Pomfrey. Beide waren bleicher als sonst, doch ein Zusammenhang fiel den anderen Lehrern nicht auf, da die beiden – wie üblich – so weit als möglich voneinander entfernt sassen. Nur zwischendurch blickte die Krankenschwester für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu Snape, und wenn sie es tat, dann sprühten ihre Augen tödliche Funken.

Als alle versammelt waren, erhob sich Dumbledore von seinem Stuhl, und augenblicklich kehrte Stille ein. Mit einem kurzen Räuspern und besorgten Augen begann er zu sprechen und erläuterte den Anwesenden den Grund für das Treffen. Obwohl er die Tatsache ausliess, wer für Hermiones Zustand verantwortlich war, so erzählte er den Rest bis ins kleinste Detail.

Es mochte gut sein, dass Bruchstücke des Gerüchtes bereits dem einen oder anderen zu Ohren gekommen waren, doch anscheinend erkannten sie erst jetzt das Ausmass dessen. Es schien, als ob die Stille sich weiter im Zimmer ausbreitete, als Dumbledore geendet hatte, und die Luft wurde schwer. Hier und dort war ein scharfes Einatmen oder ein kurzes Flüstern zu hören, doch ansonsten verharrten die Lehrer bewegungslos auf ihren Stühlen und starrten ins Leere. Zu tief sass der Schock, dass ihre beste Schülerin _verkrüppelt_ war.

Dumbledore liess ihnen noch einige Minuten Zeit, die Angelegenheit vollständig zu begreifen, bevor er wieder zu sprechen begann: "Nun denn. Das Leben hört deshalb nicht auf, und es ist wichtig, dass wir nach vorne blicken – auch um Miss Grangers Willen. Da ihr ja alle wisst, wie solche Menschen in der magischen Welt behandelt werden –", ein zustimmendes Gemurmel war zu hören, "- habe ich mir überlegt, dass sie statt dessen in Hogwarts bleiben kann und soll..."

"Aber Albus", rief Flitwick dazwischen, "glaubst du nicht, dass sie in ihrer Welt besser aufgehoben ist?"

Einige der Anwesenden nickten.

"Das mag sein, doch hier wird sie sich ebenso wohlfühlen können, sobald sie sich an ihren Zustand gewöhnt hat. Es wäre schade, einen so brillanten Verstand für immer zu verlieren.", erwiderte Dumbledore.

"Hat Miss Granger sich dafür entschieden?", wollte nun Mdme Hooch wissen.

"Nein, Rolanda, ich habe noch nicht mit Miss Granger über ihre Zukunft sprechen können. Zuerst möchte ich die Dinge hier regeln, bevor ich ihr einen vollständigen Vorschlag unterbreiten kann."

Nun meldete sich auch Lupin, der wieder als Lehrer der 'Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' in Hogwarts fungierte: "Und was soll sie hier deiner Meinung nach tun? Ohne Gehör? Ohne Sprachvermögen? Hogwarts ist nicht ein so harmloser, ungefährlicher Ort, wie viele denken."

Erneut nickten die Lehrer, dieses Mal deutlicher.

Dies war das Stichwort, auf das Dumbledore gewartet hatte, und er gratulierte sich heimlich zu seiner Strategie: "Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, beklagt ihr euch immer, dass ihr zuviel Arbeit habt und dringend einen Assistenten benötigt. Auch wenn Miss Granger keine Klassen für euch übernehmen kann, so bin ich der festen Überzeugung, dass sie in vielen Dingen eine grosse Unterstützung sein wird. Die Frage ist nur, wer von euch sie gerne unter seine Fittiche nehmen würde."

Mit grossen Augen starrten sich die Anwesenden gegenseitig an, und liessen ihren Blick dann weiterschweifen – irgendwo hin, nur nicht zu Dumbledore. Plötzlich war die fein gemalte keltische Ornamentik der Decke überaus faszinierend, oder in den draussen vorbeiziehenden Wolken versuchte man Figuren und Formen zu erkennen. Auch die abgenützte Tischplatte entwickelte ihren ganz besonderen Reiz, und die feine Äderung der Eiche wurde mit dem Finger nachgezogen.

Dumbledore liess sich dadurch nicht entmutigten und blickte zur Person rechts neben ihm. "Irma, was denkst du? Sie könnte dir doch gut in der Bibliothek helfen, denn ich glaube nicht, dass ausser dir sich jemand dort besser auskennt als Miss Granger."

Mdme Pince wurde leicht rot und blickte ihn an, als hätte er zugegeben, ihre heilige Bibliothek abgefackelt zu haben. "Äh... nun... weißt du, ich komme eigentlich ganz gut alleine zurecht. Wirklich. Und zudem... äh, nein. Es wäre wirklich eine Verschwendung ihres Talentes, wenn sie gezwungen wäre, nur Bücher einzusortieren... Danke trotzdem für das Angebot."

Er nahm ihre Absage gelassen zur Kenntnis und blickte zur nächsten Person.

"Falls sie hier bleibt", begann Mdme Hooch, "wird ihr sowieso untersagt einen Besen zu benützen, und auf dem Boden kann ich sie nicht gebrauchen."

Eine schneidende Erklärung, wenn sie auch einleuchtend war. Nicht im geringsten beunruhigt wurde der nächste Lehrer von Dumbledore ins Visier genommen. Eine Person nach der anderen brachte unter viel Gestotter eine halbwegs vernünftige Rechtfertigung hervor, wieso er oder sie nun doch keine Assistentin brauchte. Sogar Professor Trelawney, welche Dumbledore gar nicht angeschaut hatte, wisperte ein "sie hat das zweite Gesicht nicht – ohne dies ist sie für mich nicht von Nutzen."

McGonagall erklärte, das Forschung auf ihrem Gebiet nur mit praktischer Arbeit möglich war, genauso wie Flitwick, Vector, Sinistra und Sprout. Hagrid schüttelte ebenfalls den Kopf, wies auf die gefährlichen Bestien hin, die er zu betreuen hatte und weigerte sich, die Verantwortung für Hermione zu übernehmen. Während ein Lehrer nach dem anderen verneinte, wanderten die Blicke dieser, welche es schon hinter sich hatten, mit dem Blick Dumbledores zum nächsten Opfer.

Mdme Pomfrey rutschte ungemütlich auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her, als sie an der Reihe war. Sie wies darauf hin, dass sie nach wie vor am Besten arbeitete, wenn sie alleine war, und dass Hermione sich unmöglich um verletzte Schüler kümmern konnte oder völlig hilflos war, sollte ein Notfall eintreffen.

Damit blickte Dumbledore zur Sierra Miller, der Mugglekunde-Lehrerin, welche seinen Blick kühl und ohne eine Spur von Mitleid erwiderte. "Nein Albus, schau mich nicht so an. Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann mit _Behinderten_ nicht umgehen. Unmöglich, dass ich mit ihr zusammenarbeiten könnte."

Obwohl er mit einer Absage gerechnet hatte, so war er doch überrascht, wie kalt Miller geklungen hatte. Sie war selbst das Kind von Muggle-Eltern, und er hatte zumindest von ihr erwartet, dass sie anders auf Hermiones Zustand reagierte. Die übrigen Lehrer strengten sich an, sich nicht zu bewegen, trotzdem war hie und da beim Wort 'Behinderte' ein schwaches Nicken zu sehen gewesen. Dumbledore ignorierte es und wandte sich an den einzigen Lehrer, den er bis jetzt noch nicht angeschaut hatte. Seinen Joker.

Snape starrte unbarmherzig zurück. "Oh nein, Albus. Du kennst den Grund... und meine Meinung zu diesem Thema. Ich halte es nach wie vor für Irrsinn auch nur daran zu denken, Miss Granger hier zu behalten."

"Bitte, Severus", begann Dumbledore ihn zu bearbeiten, "du bist Miss Grangers letzte Chance – jetzt, wo alle anderen Lehrer nun doch keine Assistentin brauchen."

Der Zaubertränke-Meister kniff die Augen zusammen im Versuch herauszufinden, was Dumbledore vorhatte. Die anderen Lehrer indes hatten dieses Mal eine schnellere Auffassungsgabe, und Professor Sprouts Gesicht leuchtete auf: "Aber du hast dich doch bei mir immer wieder beklagt, wieviel Zeit deine Forschungen einnehmen, und wie oft du mitten während einer Unterrichtsstunde die Schüler alleine lassen musst, nur um einen Zaubertrank umzurühren oder Zutaten hinzuzufügen."

"Meine Forschungen sind überdurchschnittlich kompliziert und nicht immer ungefährlich. Ich möchte niemanden in meinem Labor haben, der daran herumpfuschen könnte.", schnaubte Snape, dem Dumbledores Plan soeben klar geworden war – zu spät.

"Aber Severus", schaltete sich nun auch McGonagall ein, "auch wenn du es noch nie laut ausgesprochen hast, so sind wir doch einer Meinung, dass Miss Granger eine der intelligentesten Hexen ist, die je hier unterrichtet wurden."

"Das mag vielleicht sein... aber viele der Tränke müssen nicht nur gebraut sondern auch besprochen werden; was Miss Granger wohl kaum tun kann, oder?", erwiderte er giftig.

Alle blickten nun erwartungsvoll zu Mdme Pomfrey, die eigentlich in Snapes Kommentar ihr Stichwort hätte erkennen sollen, doch sie presste die fest Lippen zusammen und mischte sich nicht ein. Als klar wurde, dass nichts von ihr kommen würde, stellte sich stattdessen Flitwick auf den Stuhl und piepste: "Du musst sie ja nicht zwingend an die schwierigsten Tränke setzen. Es gibt haufenweise andere, vor allem solche die Poppy täglich einsetzt, die keines Zauberspruches bedürfen."

Snape öffnete den Mund und holte Luft, atmete dann aber wieder laut aus. Was konnte er noch für eine Begründung vorbringen, ohne dass er verriet, dass er der Schuldige war, welcher Hermione dies angetan hatte? Als Grund anzugeben, dass sie eine Gryffindor war, würde wohl eher als offene Kriegserklärung gelten als von Nutzen sein.

Als Dumbledore sicher war, dass Snape die Argumente ausgegangen waren, klatschte er erfreut in die Hände und gratulierte ihm zu seiner neuen Assistentin – welche noch nichts von ihrem Glück wusste. Aber um Details wollte er sich später kümmern.

"Und was ist mit Miss Grangers Vormund? Wer soll diese Aufgabe übernehmen, Albus?", fragte Lupin interessiert.

"Wieso kann das nicht auch Severus machen? Jetzt, da sie seine neue Assistentin ist?", versuchte Mdme Pince die Frage zu beantworten und gleichzeitig ihren Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen.

"Oh ja, bitte!", erwiderte Snape sardonisch, "Und meine erste Amtshandlung wird sein, ihr das Arbeiten zu verbieten."

Dumbledore hatte sich über die Frage des Vormundes ebenfalls schon Gedanken gemacht und war schliesslich auf McGonagall als geeignetste Person gekommen. Als er jedoch zu ihr blickte, schüttelte sie langsam aber bestimmt den Kopf, und auch die anderen taten es ihr gleich. Vormund zu sein war eine verpönte, unangenehme Aufgabe in der magischen Welt, und deshalb war es nur verständlich, dass die Lehrer sie beharrlich ablehnten.

So blieb Dumbledore keine andere Wahl, und er zuckte resigniert mit den Schultern: "Das werde dann wohl ich sein." Eine Welle sichtbarer Erleichterung brandete über die Anwesenden hinweg, liess Snape jedoch auf magische Weise aus.

TBC....

-----------

... und noch ein **fettes** Dankeschön an alle, die bisher gereviewt haben, aber natürlich auch an die, die im Stillen sich meiner Geschichte erfreuen. Ich freue mich über jedes einzelne Feedback - und natürlich spornt es auch an, euren Ansprüchen gerecht zu werden :-))

... und ja, tendenziell sieht es in meinem Kopf danach aus, dass irgendwann einmal eine SS/HG-Story daraus werden _könnte_. Aber ich habe Zeiiiit – und die beiden haben sie auch.


	5. Kapitel : Für und Zuwider

_Disclaimer _– siehe Kapitel 1

Kapitel 5  -  Für und Zuwider

_Nie ist die Dunkelheit so groß, dass nicht__  
noch ein Lichtstrahl sichtbar wäre.  
__~__ Norman Vincent Peale__ ~_

Zum grossen Erstaunen aller, die von Hermiones Verfassung aus erster Hand erfahren hatten, hielt sich das Gerücht über sie beinahe gänzlich an die Fakten. Nur dort wo von Anfang an die Informationen für Lisa Turpin und Kevin Entwhistle nicht verfügbar gewesen waren – vor allem das Wer, Wie und Warum betreffend – verlieh die Phantasie dem Gerücht Flügel. Im Turm der Ravenclaws wurde erzählt, dass ein Todesser ihr die Stimmbänder aus der Kehle gerissen hatte, in den tiefer gelegenen Korridoren auf Slytherin-Gebiet hörte man, dass Voldemort selbst ihre Stimme verbrannt hätte. Bei den Hufflepuffs wurde gemunkelt, dass Hermione sich vor Entsetzen stumm geschrieen hätte, und die Gryffindors wussten von einer unvergleichlichen Heldentat zu berichten, welche ihren Zustand verursacht hatte.

Ron hatte sich, kaum war die erste Fassung des Gerüchtes in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum getragen worden, in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen, und Harry hatte ihn nicht aufgehalten. Im Moment hatten sie sich nichts zu sagen, und so verharrte er schweigend auf dem Sofa und starrte vor sich hin, während weit von den beiden entfernt Hermione von Mdme Pomfrey zu Dumbledore begleitet wurde. Ron und er waren ebenfalls zu ihm bestellt worden, doch wurden sie erst in drei Stunden erwartet. So blieb ihnen genug Zeit, sich das Problem wieder und wieder durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen – falls ihnen dieser nicht vorher explodierte.

Hermiones dachte ebenfalls ununterbrochen über sich und ihre Situation nach, als sie zum ersten Mal seit dem letzten Kampf das Krankenzimmer in Richtung des Büros von Dumbledore verliess. Mdme Pomfrey hatte die undankbare Aufgabe erhalten, sie über ihren Gesundheitszustand - und nur darüber - in Kenntnis zu setzen, und den grössten Teil der letzten Nacht hatte Hermione wach gelegen, während die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf sich gegenseitig gejagt hatten. Schliesslich war sie, ohne zu einem Resultat zu gelangen, erschöpft eingeschlafen, und so fühlte sie sich auch dementsprechend schlecht gelaunt.

Was sie ebenfalls immer wieder zur Seite schob, sich jedoch ständig wieder zuvorderst in ihre Gedanken drängte, war Ron und dessen Reaktion am Tag zuvor. Sie verstand nicht, weshalb er plötzlich kehrt gemacht hatte und wie vom Teufel geritten davon gerannt war. Sogar Harry hatte ihn überrascht angeschaut, bevor er ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick zugeworfen hatte und seinem Freund hinterher geeilt war. Mdme Pomfreys Ausdruck war schwer zu deuten, doch irgendwie hatte Hermione das dumpfe Gefühl, dass sie den Grund für die Reaktion von Ron kannte.

Es herrschte eine seltsame Atmosphäre im Gebäude, und obwohl sie nichts hören konnte, so war sie sich sicher, dass all die Schüler, denen sie unterwegs begegneten, über nicht anderes als sie sprachen. Kaum bogen Mdme Pomfrey und sie um eine Ecke, da hörten die Gespräche abrupt auf und alle Augen richteten sich auf sie. Ab und zu blickte Hermione einem von ihnen direkt ins Gesicht, und entweder wandte die Person mit gerötetem Kopf den Blick ab oder starrte sie ausdruckslos wenn nicht gar angewidert an, als ob sie nicht von dieser Welt wäre oder eine ansteckende Krankheit zur Schau trug. Nur wenige lächelten ihr mitleidig oder aufmunternd zu, und diejenigen, welche es taten, waren allesamt Muggle-Geborene. Sobald sie jedoch die einzelnen Gruppen passiert hatte, streckten sich die Köpfe wieder zusammen, und das Getuschel wurde fortgesetzt.

Es war ein frustrierender Gang durch die Schule, und am Liebsten hätte Hermione schreiend und weinend das Weite gesucht, doch sie wusste, dass kein Weg am Gespräch vorbei führte, zu dem sie gerade unterwegs war. Ihre Phantasie malte die lebendigsten Bilder, und sie stellte sich vor, wie sie auf dem Weg zum Galgen war, während das Publikum jolend und jubelnd mit verdorbenem Gemüse nach ihr warf.

Schaudernd wartete sie vor dem Wasserspeier, während Mdme Pomfrey das Passwort flüsterte. Ihr wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn sie alleine hätte zu Dumbledore gehen können, doch kaum war dieser Gedanke gedacht, wurde ihr bewusst, wie unmöglich dies gewesen wäre. Wie hätte sie den Zugang zum Büro ohne fremde Hilfe öffnen können? Ja, wie konnte sie die Gryffindor-Räume jemals wieder betreten?

Mdme Pomfrey machte einen Schritt in die nun freigewordene Lücke in der Wand, blieb dann aber abrupt stehen. Sie winkte Hermione zu sich und schob sie vor sich her, und als diese sie fragend anschaute, scheuchte die Krankenschwester sie mit einem knappen Handwink nach oben.

Es waren Stimmen aus dem Büro zu hören, dessen Türe anscheinend offen stand, und Mdme Pomfrey hatte nicht vor, einer der beiden Personen zu begegnen. So fand sich Hermione nun doch alleine im Aufgang zu Dumbledores Reich vor. 

"...kannst es Minerva nicht übel nehmen, Albus. Niemand bei klarem Verstand würde die Funktion eines Vormundes freiwillig übernehmen... abgesehen von dir, natürlich."

"Trotzdem. Ich hätte mehr von ihr erwartet, schliesslich ist - war - Miss Granger ihre Lieblingsschülerin. Und auch habe ich das Gefühl gehabt, dass Minerva sie privat sehr gemocht hat."

"Das eine schliesst das andere nicht zwingend aus. Es ist als grossen Schock für alle gekommen zu erfahren, dass Miss Granger verloren ist. Zudem, du kannst nicht von ihr oder den anderen erwarten, dass sie ohne weiteres über ihren Schatten springen, einfach ihre Erziehung hinter sich lassen und die jahrzehntelange Gehirnwäsche in dieser Hinsicht vergessen. Sieh dir nur die Schüler an; kaum aus dem warmen und behüteten Nest ihres Zuhauses gekrochen, zittern sie schon beim blossen Gedanken daran, eine Behinderte könnte ihnen in Hogwarts über den Weg laufen."

"Dann bekommst du jetzt also ernsthafte Konkurrenz, Severus?"

Snape schnaubte abschätzig. "Es könnte ernsthafte Konsequenzen haben, dass du sie hier behalten willst. Ich bin mir sicher, dass gewisse Eltern ihren Kindern nicht mehr erlauben werden hier zur Schule zu gehen, sobald bekannt wird, dass Miss Granger hier bleibt - ganz zu schweigen von den Problemen, die dir ins Haus stehen, jetzt, da du vermutlich als Vormund für sie fungieren wirst."

Dumbledore winkte ab. "Das Ministerium wird es nicht wagen, etwas gegen Miss Granger, mich oder meine Entscheidungen zu unternehmen. Nicht nachdem was hier in den letzten Monaten geschehen ist und was wir getan haben, um Voldemort zu vernichten."

"Warum, Albus? Warum tust du dies alles?", wollte Snape erneut wissen.

Dumbledore strich sich mit der Hand über den Bart, und seine Stirn legte sich in Runzeln. Tief Luft holend öffnete er den Mund, doch dann veränderte sich seine Miene augenblicklich und er sagte: "Ah, Miss Granger! Pünktlich wie immer" Dann stand er auf und winkte sie zu sich, ohne auf Snapes Frage zu antworten.

Mdme Pomfrey wartete unten beim Eingang und lauschte dem Gespräch, bis Hermione dem ein Ende bereitete, in dem sie das Büro betrat und die Türe hinter sich schloss. Mit einem kurzen Schulterzucken wandte sie sich ab und ging wieder zurück ins Krankenzimmer um dort aufzuräumen, versäumte es aber nicht, einige der im Korridor herumlungernden Schüler zu tadeln.

Mit etwas Verzögerung bewegte sich Hermione vorsichtig von der Türe weg, doch als sie eine Bewegung in einem von ihr abgewandten Sessel bemerkte, und Snape schliesslich aufstand, stoppte sie jäh. Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und sie gestikulierte wild in Richtung Zaubertränke-Meister, während sie verzweifelt versuchte zu fragen, was _er_ hier zu suchen hatte.

Weiterhin gutmütig lächelnd ging Dumbledore zu ihr hin, legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern und schob sie sanft aber bestimmt durch den Raum zum zweiten Sessel neben Snape und gegenüber seinem Pult. Dann reichte er ihr eine Schiefertafel und ein Stück Kreide, bevor er sich hinsetzte und eine identische Tafel zur Hand nahm, auf die er schrieb: /Professor Snape ist hier, da es ihn ebenfalls betrifft/

Hermione funkelte Snape von der Seite aus an und rückte dann auf ihrem Sessel so weit wie möglich von ihm weg, die Tafel fest umklammert.

/Wie geht es Ihnen, Miss Granger?/, wollte Dumbledore wissen um das kommende Gespräch langsam einzuleiten.

/Wollen Sie eine ehrliche oder eine höfliche Antwort?/, schrieb Hermione zurück.

Snape schnaubte, unbemerkt von ihr, in sich hinein, doch Dumbledore hatte es durchaus gehört. Hermione schien nicht geneigt zu sein, mit belanglosem Geplauder zu beginnen, also kam er gleich zum eigentlichen Grund ihres Treffens: /Ich habe gestern lange Zeit darüber nachgedacht, was nun geschehen soll, und mit den Lehrern an einer Lösung gearbeitet/

"Du meinst damit", kommentierte Snape Dumbledores Zeilen und stellte fest, dass _er_ weder eine Schiefertafel erhalten hatte, noch dass eine Überzählige auf dem Pult lag, "dass du die Entscheidungen bereits gefällt gehabt und uns nur darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt hast."

Dumbledore ignorierte die bissige Bemerkung und fuhr fort: /_Wir_ sind zur Ansicht gelangt, dass – falls Sie in der magischen Welt bleiben möchten – wir Ihnen gerne eine Assistenz-Stelle in Hogwarts offerieren würden/

Hermione blickte ihn verwirrt an. Was sollte das? Die Tafel auf ihren Knien platzierend, schrieb sie zurück: /Moment! Was meinen Sie damit, _falls_ ich in dieser Welt bleiben will? Und was hat das mit einer Stelle in Hogwarts zu tun? Wieso?/

Nun war es an Dumbledore zu seufzen. Anscheinend hatte sie keine Ahnung, wie diese Welt hier funktionierte, und was mit Menschen wie ihr hier geschah. Nachdenklich tippte er sich mit der Kreide auf die Lippen, und hinterliess dort eine weisse Pulverspur, als er die Kreide wieder senkte und auf die Tafel setzte. Womöglich hatte ihre Unwissenheit ihre Vorteile, und Dumbledore wog seine nächsten Worte sorgfältig ab: /Mit Bedauern muss ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass in Ihrem Zustand es Ihnen leider nicht möglich sein wird, an den Abschlussprüfungen teilzunehmen, Miss Granger. Es bleibt also Ihnen überlassen, ob sie zurück in Ihre Welt kehren möchten oder hier bleiben wollen... und da es ohne Abschluss schwierig ist, in der magischen Welt eine Anstellung zu finden, bieten wir Ihnen hier die Möglichkeit dazu./

Der Schock sass tief, als sie Dumbledores geschwungene Handschrift las. Keinen Abschluss machen? Das würde bedeuten, dass sie nicht studieren gehen konnte... was wiederum bedeutete, dass sie später nicht auf dem Gebiet arbeiten konnte, welches sie am meisten interessierte. Auf der anderen Seite bot er ihr eine Stelle in Hogwarts an, was durchaus verlockend klang. Es würde heissen, dass sie die Schule und die Lehrer, die ihr in diesen 7 Jahren ans Herz gewachsen waren, nicht verlassen musste: Ihr einziges Zuhause, welches sie jenseits der Grenze zu ihrer Welt kannte. Und doch, irgendwie konnte sie nicht recht glauben, dass das Ganze nicht irgendwo einen Haken hatte – sie kannte Dumbledores Spielchen zur Genüge. Nach kurzer Überlegung fragte sie deshalb: /Und was würde geschehen, falls ich hier bliebe?/

Dumbledore versuchte ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken, als er antwortete: /Nichts besonderes. Ihnen würde eine Person zugeteilt werden, die in Zukunft für Sie zuständig sein und Ihnen gewisse Dinge abnehmen würde – das ist alles./ Er hielt die Tafel zu Hermione hin gewandt hoch, doch so clever seine Absicht auch gewesen war, so hatte er den Winkel falsch eingeschätzt und Snape konnte, wenn auch nur mühsam, das Geschriebene dennoch lesen.

Er runzelte die Stirn und funkelte den Direktor an, welcher seinem Blick geflissentlich auswich. Erneut wurde er daran erinnert, dass _er_ keine solche Schiefertafel besass. Eins und eins ergab immer noch zwei, und Snape hatte die Absicht des anderen schneller durchschaut als am Tag zuvor.

Unerwartet stand er auf, schnappte sich Hermiones Tafel und brachte sie ausser Reichweite von ihr. Zweifelnd warf er einen Blick auf das kleine, graue Rechteck; zu klein für ihn um von Nutzen zu sein. Mit einem einfachen Zauberspruch liess er die Schiefertafel wachsen, bis sie die Grösse seiner Wandtafel erreicht hatte, und stellte sie auf einen der überzähligen Sessel.

/Ich bin mir sicher, dass Professor Dumbledore Ihnen die Details zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt noch erörtert hätte, doch finde ich es angebracht, dass Sie von Anfang an vollständig Bescheid wissen: Durch Ihren Zustand ist es Ihnen untersagt, in der magischen Welt zu bleiben, ohne gewisse Bedingungen einzugehen. Behinderte Menschen werden in unserer Welt als Abschaum verachtet - sie werden als gefährlich für sich und ihre Umwelt angesehen. Aus diesem Grund werden Ihnen praktisch alle Rechte abgesprochen und auf einem Vormund übertragen, der in Zukunft alle wichtigen Entscheidungen für Sie treffen wird; egal, ob Sie damit einverstanden sind oder nicht.../

Hermione schaute ihn verwirrt an. Welche Bedingungen? Wieso gefährlich? Wieso verachtet? Snape erkannte die unbeantworteten Fragen in ihren Augen, doch anstatt darauf einzugehen, fuhr er mit seiner Erklärung fort. Er hatte weder die Geduld noch den Wunsch, Hermione das wie und warum und weshalb man sie ächten würde in aller Länge zu erklären – sie würde es früh genug, wenn vermutlich auch nur Stückchenweise, erfahren.

/Grundsätzlich untersagt sind: Heirat – Kinder – Bildung – Ausüben jedwelcher Magie - Eröffnen eines eigenen Gewerbes - Alkohol- und/oder Drogenkonsum – Auftreten vor Gericht – Bekleiden eines öffentlichen Amtes.../

Mit jedem Wort blickte Hermione ungläubiger auf die Tafel, doch Snapes Liste fand noch kein Ende.

/...Nur mit Erlaubnis des Vormundes und unter Aufsicht einer Drittperson sind gestattet: Benützung des Flohnetzwerkes - Fliegen mit dem Besen oder anderen magischen Hilfsmitteln - Auslandaufenthalte oder Reisen innerhalb der Landesgrenze, welche mehr als 2 Tage dauern - einer Arbeit nachgehen - Besitz oder Mieten einer Wohnung - Ein- oder Verkäufe über 10 Gallonen...

Zudem erhält der Vormund eine Generalvollmacht, welche ihn ermächtigt alleinig über Ihr Vermögen zu verfügen, Verträge für Sie zu unterzeichnen und andere offizielle Angelegenheiten für Sie zu regeln./

Am unteren, rechten Rand der Tafel war noch etwas Platz, und so kritzelte Snape dort ein 'klar?' hin.

Hermione schluckte leer. Meinte er dies alles wirklich ernst? Snape blickte mürrisch wie immer, also konnte sie nicht sagen, ob er die Wahrheit geschrieben hatte, doch ein Blick zu Dumbledore genügte. Seine Schultern waren etwas zusammengesunken, und obwohl seine Augen nach wie vor funkelten, so konnte sie doch den Ernst der Lage darin erkennen. Also spielte Dumbledore nicht nur mit ihr. Doch nun erkannte sie, dass auch andere hier in Hogwarts darin geübt waren, und Snape schien sogar ein Meister darin zu sein.

Langsam bewegte sich Hermione auf die Tafel zu, und als Snape ihre Absicht erfasste, legte er sorgsam die Kreide auf das Pult und entfernte sich etwas von der Tafel, um ihr genügend Platz zu lassen. Mit einem Zauberspruch wischte er die graue Fläche leer, so dass nichts darauf hin wies, dass jemals etwas darauf geschrieben worden war.

/Und was geschieht mit mir, wenn ich in meine Welt zurückkehre? Bin ich dort nicht auch eine Gefahr?/ Sie blickte nicht Snape sondern Dumbledore an, nachdem sie die Worte geschrieben hatte, dennoch sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel, wie er die Hand ausstreckte. Stumm bat er sie um die Kreide, und als Dumbledore dem Publikum eines Theaters gleich dem Spektakel zusah und sich nicht zu rühren schien, liess Hermione die Kreide auf die Handfläche des jüngeren Zauberers fallen. Einen Augenblick lang trafen sich ihre Blicke, doch seine dunklen Augen schwiegen genauso wie sein Mund.

/Mittlerweile sollten Sie mit der Arbeitsweise des Ministeriums genügend vertraut sein um zu erkennen, das dort getreu nach dem Motto 'aus den Augen – aus dem Sinn' gehandelt wird. Wenn Sie jetzt diese Welt verlassen, wird Ihnen nichts geschehen; das Ministerium wird nicht eingreifen. Und sie glauben wohl selbst nicht, dass von Ihnen eine Gefahr für die Muggle-Welt ausgeht./, schrieb Snape unter Hermiones Frage und betrachtete anschliessend sein Werk.

Dumbledore schien plötzlich wie aus einer Trance zu erwachen, als er die Worte auf der Wandtafel las. Ein kaum merkliches Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, und das Spiel zwischen Snape und ihm ging in die nächste Runde.

/Ja, Miss Granger, Sie könnten diese Welt jetzt als freier Mensch verlassen. Aber es sollte wohl auch erwähnt werden, dass Sie, falls sie gehen, niemals mehr hierher zurückkehren können. Die Tore zur magischen Welt würden für Sie auf ewig verschlossen bleiben./

Nervös kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe, unsicher, wie sie sich entscheiden sollte. Beides klang verlockend, doch beides war in sich auch eine Einschränkung, mit der sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte zu leben. Freier Mensch, dafür ohne Magie? Gebunden und ohne Rechte, dafür an einem Ort leben, der vor Magie nur so summte und ihre Haut liebkoste? Sie blickte zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her; weiss und schwarz, alt und jung, fröhlich und mürrisch, geheimnisvoll und... noch geheimnisvoller. Ein Rätsel.

Dieses Mal war sie es, die die Hand nach der Kreide ausstreckte, und prompt spürte sie das leichte Gewicht auf ihre Haut auftreffen. /Was denken Sie?/, schrieb sie schliesslich auf die Tafel und blickte dabei stur auf Snape. Die Frage war an ihn gerichtet, an niemanden sonst. Wie Dumbledore gesagt hatte, so betraf es auch ihn. Snape nicht aus den Augen lassend legte sie die Kreide zurück auf den Tisch und wartete darauf, dass er ihre Herausforderung akzeptierte.

Er tat es. /Kehren Sie zurück in ihre Welt./

Ein triumphierendes Gefühl machte sich in ihrer Magengegend breit, doch sie konnte ein Grinsen gerade noch unterdrücken. /Gut... Professor Dumbledore, ich möchte gerne bleiben./, schrieb sie langsam auf die Tafel, straffte die Schultern und blickte überlegen zu Snape. Er starrte zurück, und Enttäuschung machte sich dort breit, wo vorher die Wärme des Triumphes gekribbelt hatte, als er keinerlei Reaktion auf ihre Worte zeigte.

Plötzlich war er es, dessen Miene Überlegenheit ausstrahlte, als er die Kreide wieder an sich nahm. Er hatte noch einen letzten Trumpf im Ärmel, und nun war es wohl an der Zeit, diesen auszuspielen: /Da ist noch ein letzter Punkt, Miss Granger: Ihr Zauberstab./

Automatisch griff sie in die versteckte Tasche ihrer Robe und atmete erleichtert aus, als sie das glatte Holz mit den Fingern umschloss. Immer, wenn sie ihren Zauberstab berührte, spendete er ihr Trost und gab ihr die Rückversicherung, die sie in dem Moment brauchte.

/Falls Sie hier bleiben, muss dieser Ihrem Vormund übergeben werden - der Besitz eines Zauberstabes wird ihnen ebenfalls untersagt./

Die Worte schnitten ihr tiefer ins Fleisch, als sie es für möglich gehalten hätte. Dieses Mal, nur dieses eine Mal _musste_ er lügen, doch Dumbledores Nicken bestätigte seine Worte. Sie war eine Hexe, und dieser schlichte Holzstab war ihre Bestätigung dieser Tatsache. Doch wenn sie durch das Gesetz verpflichtet wurde, den Zauberstab jemandem Fremden auszuhändigen, wer war sie dann? War es das, was Snape ihr die ganze Zeit versucht hatte zu erklären?

/Aber machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Miss Granger/, versicherte ihr Dumbledore, /ihr Zauberstab wird gut verwahrt werden, bis zu dem Tag, an dem Sie ihn wieder rechtmässig besitzen und benützen dürfen./

Sowohl Snape wie auch Hermione blickten auf dessen Tafel, bevor beide nach der Kreide griffen. Sie war den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schneller und warf ihm einen spöttelnden Blick zu, ihre Beute fest in der Hand. In grossen Buchstaben schrieb sie in die Mitte der Tafel: /WAS?/

Wäre Snape im Besitz der Kreide gewesen, hätte er es nicht treffender schreiben können. Trotzdem liess er es sich nicht nehmen, seinen Kommentar mündlich hinzu zu fügen: "Albus, was soll das? Du weißt genau, dass der Fluch permanent ist. Wieso machst du ihr unnötige Hoffnung?" 

Dumbledore liess sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. /Wie ich verstanden habe, hat der Fluch Sie nur gestreift, Miss Granger. Ich kann mir deshalb vorstellen, dass er sich nach einiger Zeit von selbst auflösen wird./

Hermione verstand nicht und schaute ihn blinzelnd an. Nicht lange, und Dumbledore hatte sich die nächsten Worte zurecht gelegt: /Vom Aufbau her ist 'Omnino Silentium' nicht unähnlich anderen alten Flüchen – wie zum Beispiel dem 'Avada Kedavra'/, begann er, /und es gibt einige wissenschaftlich bewiesene Fälle, wo jemand vom Todesfluch gestreift wurde, der dessen Wirkung nicht voll entfalten konnte, und die Person nach Monaten des Komas oder der Lethargie plötzlich wieder aufgewacht ist./

Nun wurden ihre Augen gross und glänzten hoffnungsvoll, als sie hastig zurückfragte: /Wie ist das möglich? Was muss ich tun?/

/Aktiv tun kann man leider nichts. Es scheint, als ob ein physischer oder emotionaler Schock für die plötzliche und vollständige Genesung notwendig ist./

/Schock?/, wiederholte sie unsicher.

Er beschrieb, wie einem der Überlebenden verständlich gemacht worden war, dass seine Frau verstorben war, und an einem anderen wurde ein weiterer Mordanschlag verübt. Als er fortfahren wollte, winkte Hermione jedoch ab und gab ihm zu verstehen, dass es genug des Guten war.

Einen Moment lang dachte sie nach, liess ihre Augen kurze Zeit auf Snape ruhen und erwiderte: /Dann sollte es wohl genügen mir mitzuteilen, dass Professor Snape mein neuer Vormund werden soll./

Trotz der ernsten Situation, musste Dumbledore ab Hermiones Worten wie auch ab Snapes Grimasse lachen. Keiner der beiden stimmte mit ein, und Dumbledore räusperte sich verlegen. /Nein, Miss Granger, da muss ich sie wohl enttäuschen - der Vormund werde ich sein./

Hermione liess sich in ihren Sessel fallen, lehnte den Kopf an der Rücklehne an und blickte aus dem Fenster. Was sollte sie tun? Konnte sie wirklich wieder gesund werden? Ihr Herz schrie danach hier zu bleiben und es zu wagen, ihr Verstand jedoch war zum Schluss gekommen, dass eine Genesung unmöglich war und er eine solche Kontrolle über ihr Leben nicht verkraften würde – oder doch? Würde die Magie um sie herum genug Nahrung für ihre Seele sein, dass diese nicht verkümmerte, auch wenn sie in Ketten gelegt wurde, bis sie wieder heil war?

Sie wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit verstrichen war, als sie wieder zu den beiden Männern blickte, welche sie erwartungsvoll beobachteten. Sie nickte erneut um ihre Entscheidung von vorhin zu bestätigen. Ja, sie wollte es wagen hier zu überleben. Es war ein trostspendender Gedanke, dass Dumbledore von nun an für sie verantwortlich sein würde, obwohl er manchmal seine eigenen Wege ging – auch für andere, so wie er es gerade mit ihr getan hatte.

"Bestens!", sagte Dumbledore und strahlte sie erfreut an. /Dann kannst du mich von jetzt an Albus nennen, Hermione, schliesslich sind wir von nun an beinahe so etwas wie Vater und Tochter./

Nicht sicher ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte, entschied sie sich für ein schwaches Lächeln. Nun musste sie dies alles nur noch irgendwie ihren Eltern beibringen.

Albus streckte die Hand aus, und Hermione wurde schlagartig bewusst, was er forderte. Ihre Finger waren feucht, als sie ihren Zauberstab hervor holte und ihn liebevoll betrachtete. Sieben Jahre lang war er ihr ständiger Gefährte gewesen, und nun musste sie loslassen. Es viel ihr sichtlich schwer dies zu tun, doch ihr neuer Vormund schien ihr alle Zeit der Welt zu lassen, die sie brauchte. Wer wusste schon, wie lange sie ohne ihren Zauberstab leben musste, und ob sie ihn überhaupt jemals wieder berühren, geschweige denn benutzen, durfte. Ihre Finger schienen in ihrer festen Umklammerung erstarrt zu sein. Erst als Albus nickte, lösten sie ihren Griff langsam und der Zauberstab viel in die Hand darunter. Mit einem schweren Seufzer liess sich Hermione wieder in ihren Sessel fallen und verschränkte die Hände um sie irgendwie zu beschäftigen. Blitzschnell wurde der Gegenstand ausser Sicht gebracht.

/Professor Snape wird dir deine neuen Räume zeigen. Deine Sachen sind bereits dort/, schrieb er weiter.

Ihre nächste Frage stand überdeutlich auf ihrem Gesicht geschrieben, und Albus erklärte ihr sogleich, dass sie von nun an keine Schülerin Hogwarts mehr war. Somit war sie zwar als Gryffindor weiterhin in deren Räumen als Gast willkommen, jedoch nicht um dort zu wohnen. Zudem, fügte er als Nachgedanke hinzu, würde sie inskünftig ihren Platz während der Mahlzeiten am Lehrertisch finden und nicht mehr bei den Studenten.

Hermione schluckte leer, erwiderte aber nichts. Es hätte ihr klar sein müssen, dass ihre Entscheidung noch weiterreichende Konsequenzen hatte als diese, an welche sie unmittelbar gedacht hatte. Sie stand auf in der Erwartung, dass alles geregelt war, doch Albus hielt seine Hand hoch um sie aufzuhalten.

/In den nächsten zwei Wochen wirst du Zeit haben, dich an deinem neuen Arbeitsplatz einzugewöhnen. Ich habe mir ausserdem die Freiheit genommen, dich bereits an einer Muggle-Schule für Gehörlose in Croydon einzutragen, damit du dort einen Intensivkurs im Lippenlesen besuchen kannst.../

Er schien wirklich an alles gedacht zu haben, fiel Hermione auf. Doch er hatte recht, nicht wahr? Eine solche Ausbildung würde die Dinge wesentlich für sie und ihre Umwelt vereinfachen, egal ob sie hier blieb oder nicht. Wieso war ihr dies nicht in den Sinn gekommen? Und, wenn sie gerade über Einfälle und deren Ergebnisse nachdachte; sie hatte vollkommen vergessen zu fragen, _was_ genau ihre Arbeit beinhaltete.

Mit ihrem Zeigefinger wies sie auf die Tafel um anzudeuten, dass sie ebenfalls noch eine Frage hatte: /Wem werde ich in Zukunft assistieren?/

Albus räusperte sich. /Professor Snape natürlich./, stand auf der Tafel, als er sie hochhielt und gleichzeitig auf den Zaubertränke-Meister zeigte, dessen Miene nach wie vor unlesbar war.

Die Kreide fiel Hermione aus der Hand und zersplitterte am Boden in kleine Stücke. Sie sah aus, als würde sie sich jeden Augenblick übergeben und musste sich einen Augenblick lang am Pult festkrallen um nicht umzukippen. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus nahm sie wahr, wie Snape seine Hand ausstreckte und gerade einen Schritt auf sie zu machen wollte, sich jedoch im letzten Moment zurückhalten konnte.

Verzweifelt suchte sie den Boden nach einem brauchbaren Stück Kreide ab und hob es auf. /Ich habe mich umentschieden, Albus – ich will zurück in meine Welt und dort bleiben./

TBC....

-----------

@Jackie: ... kannst du Gedanken lesen? ;-)


	6. Kapitel : Edikt Nr 4233

_Disclaimer _– siehe Kapitel 1

Kapitel 6  -  Edikt Nr. 4233

_Schmerz und Freude liegen in einer Schale;__  
ihre Mischung ist des Menschen Los.  
__~__Johann Gottfried Seume__~_

Sie würde verdammt sein, würde sie sich bereit erklären für Snape zu arbeiten. Was hatte Albus sich dabei gedacht? Er konnte wohl kaum vergessen haben, dass Snape es war, der ihr dies angetan und damit ihr Leben ruiniert hatte. Ein Schauer rann durch ihren Körper als sie sich vorzustellen versuchte, wie ihre Zukunft im Kerker aussehen würde. Niemals, nicht in tausend Jahren!

Albus verzog keine Miene, als er ihr antwortete: /Zu spät, Hermione. Du hast soeben eingewilligt, dass ich dein Vormund werde, und als dieser entscheide ich, dass du nach den Sommerferien hierher zurückzukehren hast./

Snape schien darauf etwas erwidern zu wollen, doch Albus gebot ihm mit erhobener Hand Einhalt, und sein Worte verstarben ungesagt. Die Hände in die Hüfte stemmend funkelte sie Albus böse an. Ihre vorübergehende Übelkeit war verflogen, als Wut sich in ihrer Magengegend breit machte. /Und was/, schrieb sie trotzig, /willst du tun, wenn ich einfach nicht wieder zurückkomme?/

Der Angesprochene zuckte mit den Schultern. /Hermione, das Ministerium mag vielleicht manchmal als etwas schwerfällig erscheinen, doch sobald ASUB – die Abteilung zum Schutz Unbescholtener Bürger – jemanden im Griff hat, lockert dieser sich nicht mehr. Und mit deinem Einverständnis von vorhin sowie der Aushändigung deines Zauberstabes hast du deine Rechte als freie Bürgerin mit sofortiger Wirkung aufgegeben. Glaube mir, das Ministerium hat noch jedes entflohene Mündel zurückgebracht./

Hermione hatte sich selbst in die Ecke gedrängt. Durch ihr eigenes Wort war sie gefangen und verdammt. Hilfesuchend blickte sie zu Snape, doch obwohl sie ihm ansah, dass auch er nicht glücklich über das Arrangement war, so wurde ihr auch bewusst, dass er ihr nicht helfen konnte. Tränen der Verbitterung und Enttäuschung rannen ihre Wangen ab, als sie langsam rückwärts stolperte um sich an die Wand zu drücken. Wenigstens etwas, dass nicht so schwammig wie Albus' Worte waren. Er mochte vielleicht als Güte in Person erscheinen, doch wenn er wollte, konnte er härter als Stahl sein – das hätte der Krieg sie lehren müssen. Wieso, fragte sie sich, hatte sie nicht mehr Fragen gestellt, bevor sie ihre Entscheidung getroffen hatte? Wieso hatte sie sich so einfach in die Falle locken lassen?

Bezwungen liess sie ihre Schultern hängen. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, doch sie blinzelte sie weg. Wenn sie in der magischen Welt etwas behalten konnte, dann war es ihr Stolz, und diesen würde sie bis zum Schluss verteidigen. Sie schwor sich, in Zukunft niemals mehr Schwäche vor den beiden Männern zu zeigen und stiess sich von der Wand weg. Das Treffen mit Albus war beendet, und Hermione war die erste, die das Büro ohne weitere Geste verliess, gefolgt von Snape.

Sie traten gerade aus dem Zugang in der Wand, als Hermione abrupt stehen blieb und Snape beinahe mit ihr zusammen gestossen wäre. Sie starrte geradewegs in die weit aufgerissenen Augen von Ron, der neben Harry stand. Hinter ihren beiden Freunden stand McGonagall und blickte ebenfalls zu ihr. Niemand bewegte sich, niemand öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, bis Snape sie am Arm fassen wollte um sie mit sich zu ziehen.

Dann geschah alles überraschend schnell. Hermione zuckte entsetzt vor ihm zurück, während Harry und Ron mit geballten Händen und wütenden Gesichtern auf Snape losgehen wollten. Doch McGonagall war schneller, packte beide hart an der Schulter und rief: "Nein!"

Nicht über die ganze Geschichte informiert, dachte sie, Harry und Ron wollten auf Hermione losgehen. Diese jedoch verstand augenblicklich und stellte sich instinktiv vor Snape, sich dessen erst im Nachhinein bewusst werdend. Snape verzog kurz das Gesicht, grüsste McGonagall kurz und versuchte Hermione erneut zu berühren. Dieses Mal liess sie es sich gefallen, als seine Hand sich vorsichtig auf ihre Schulter legte, auch wenn sie sichtbar zusammenzuckte.

Harry und Ron sahen aus, als ob sie mit blossen Blicken Snape umbringen wollten, doch er ignorierte es und bewegte leicht seine Hand, um Hermione von den anderen weg zu dirigieren. Ohne weitere Widerrede folgte sie seiner stummen Aufforderung und drehte sich um. Ihre Freunde blickten ihr besorgt hinterher, doch Hermione schaute nicht mehr zurück. Als diese hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwanden, klatschte McGonagall ungeduldig in die Hände und jagte die beiden Schüler die Treppe zu Albus' Büro hoch.

Sie sassen schon seit einigen Minuten in dem bequemen Sesseln gegenüber des Direktors, als Hermione und Snape endlich vor ihren neuen Räumen eintrafen. Mit geschickten Gesten zeigte er ihr, wie sie den Zugang öffnen konnte: Es war ein grosses Bild mit einem smaragdgrünen Drachen, welcher gemütlich auf einer Lichtung vor sich hin döste, den man unter dem Kinn kraulen musste. Nach kurzer Zeit sperrte dieser gähnend sein Maul auf, und ein Schlüsselloch wurde in dessen Rachen sichtbar. Snape fischte aus seiner Tasche einen goldenen Schlüssel hervor, steckte ihn hinein und drehte zwei Mal nach rechts und ein Mal nach links.

Ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen schob sich das Bild zur Seite und gewährte Hermione einen ersten Blick in ihr neues Zuhause. Sie machte einen Schritt in die entstandene Lücke hinein und drehte sich um, halb in Erwartung, dass Snape ihr folgen würde. Doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf und brachte einen weiteren Gegenstand zum Vorschein. Mit sachlichem Griff packte er ihre Hand, und legte den Schlüssel sowie den anderen Gegenstand hinein, bevor er mit seiner zweiten Hand ihre Finger schloss. Dann wandte er sich ab und schritt davon, seine Robe wie immer den Eindruck einer übergrossen Fledermaus vermittelnd.

Hermione öffnete ihre Hand. Es war ein Stück Papier, dass er ihr zusätzlich gegeben hatte: /Ich bin genauso wenig darüber erfreut wie Sie, Miss Granger. Morgen habe ich den ganzen Tag zu unterrichten, Sie werden deshalb genügend Zeit haben, ihre neuen Räume einzurichten. Punkt 16.30 Uhr in meinem Büro. S.S./

Hermione zerknüllte den Zettel in ihrer Hand und starrte auf die Rückwand des Bildes, welches sich wieder auf dessen ursprüngliche Position zurückverschoben hatte. Also hatte er die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass sie sich entscheiden würde hier zu bleiben – oder dass sie dazu gezwungen würde. Wenn es ihm nicht passte, wieso hatte er sich dann nicht bemüht es zu verhindern? Oder hatte er?

Grübelnd trat sie durch den schmalen Korridor in das dahinter gelegene Zimmer und blieb mit offenem Mund stehen. Es war... traumhaft – zumindest für ihre Verständnis. Ein annähernd quadratischer Raum, dessen linke Seite beinahe gänzlich von der steinernen Feuerstelle eingenommen wurde, die mit Drachen und keltischen Ornamenten verziert war. Davor lag ein weich aussehender, dunkelroter Teppich mit bunten Mustern versehen. Drei Sessel standen geordnet um einen kleinen, runden Tisch, auf dem sich bereits eine Kanne dampfenden Tees befand. Die Hauselfen mussten fleissig gewesen sein, um alles in so kurzer Zeit für sie herzurichten.

Die Wände waren mit Wandteppichen behangen um die Kälte zurückzuhalten, die im Winter durch Hogwarts schlich, und auch die hohen Fenster wiesen schwere Damast-Vorhänge auf. Vor einem der drei Fenster stand ein voll ausgestatteter Schreibtisch, und darauf lag eine ähnliche Schiefertafel, welche Hermione in Albus' Büro benutzt hatte. Sie ging darauf zu und entdeckte eine kleine Notiz ihres Vormundes: /Ich habe diese selbstreinigende Tafel aus London kommen lassen – viel Freude damit/

Versuchsweise schrieb sie ein 'Wer bin ich?' darauf, und tatsächlich verschwand das Wort nach kurzer Zeit wieder wie von selbst. So würde also ihr Leben von nun an aussehen. Mit einem Seufzer drehte sie sich wieder um und fuhr mit der Erkundung der Räume fort. Was sie beim Eintreten nicht gesehen hatte, war, dass links und rechts des Einganges jeweils ein schmales Bücherregal stand, doch die Auswahl darauf war im Moment noch ziemlich mager. Sie konnte ihre Schulbücher entdecken, welche die Hauselfen bereits eingeräumt hatten, ihr Skizzenbuch und ihre Lieblingsromane, ohne die sie nie nach Hogwarts ging.

An der Wand gegenüber der Feuerstelle waren zwei Türen zu sehen, beide waren geschlossen. Versuchsweise öffnete sie die Linke, und entdeckte dahinter das Badezimmer. Klein aber fein, mit zierlichen Kacheln aus blauem Email und schlichten, silbernen Armaturen. Das Bad war ebenfalls kleiner als sie vom Schulsprecher-Badezimmer gewohnt war, aber es würde ihr mehr als genügen.

Eine weitere Türe führte nach rechts, und als sie diese öffnete, fand Hermione ihre Annahme bestätigt. Sie stand nun in ihrem neuen Schlafzimmer, und die Türe zu ihrer Rechten konnte nirgendwo anders als zurück in das erste Zimmer führen. Verglichen mit dem Wohnzimmer war es bedeutend kleiner, trotzdem fand ein grosses Himmelbett, ein Nachttisch und ein weiteres Pult mit Stuhl Platz. Der Durchgang am anderen Ende des Zimmers musste zum Wandschrank führen, und sie musste nicht nachschauen gehen um zu wissen, dass ihre Kleider ebenfalls bereits aufgehängt und eingeräumt waren.

Es schien hier nichts mehr für sie zu tun zu geben, und so setzte sie sich vor den Kamin und schenkte sich eine Tasse Tee ein. Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass die übrigen Lehrer ihre Zimmer jeweils nach deren Geschmack umgestaltet hatten, doch dies war für sie nicht möglich. Ohne Stimme und Zauberstab konnte sie nicht zaubern, und so blieb ihr nichts anderes als zu hoffen, dass die Hauselfen ihre Anweisungen lesen konnten – oder sie musste jemanden fragen, der ihr helfen würde.

Sie runzelte die Stirn als sie an die Hauselfen dachte. Ja, obwohl sie sich mit B.ELFE.R für die Rechte der kleinen Helfer eingesetzt hatte, so würde sie inskünftig bis zu einem gewissen Grad auf sie angewiesen sein. Natürlich könnte sie auch Flitwick fragen, der jedes Jahr die zauberhaftesten Weihnachtsdekorationen hervorbrachte, oder einer der anderen Lehrer. Doch bevor sie sich Sorgen über irgendwelche Veränderungen in ihren Räumen machen konnte, standen wichtigere Dinge an.

Wieder einmal befand sich Ron an erster Stelle ihrer imaginären Liste, nun dicht gefolgt von all dem, was sie heute erfahren hatte. Sie wollte sobald wie möglich mit ihm sprechen, alleine. Sobald der Entschluss gefasst war, lehnte sie sich im Sessel zurück und trank ihren Tee, während ihre Augen unaufhörlich ihr neues Zimmer begutachtend hin- und herschweiften.

***

Zuerst blickten sie sich wortlos an, jeder scheinbar auf den anderen wartend, den ersten Schritt zu tun. Gerade als Dumbledore Luft holte um etwas zu sagen, platzte Ron heraus: "Es war Snape, nicht wahr? Snape hat ihr das angetan!"

Das war es also. Dumbledore hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass jemand im Korridor vor dem Krankenzimmer gestanden hatte, doch war er zu sehr mit dem Problem selbst beschäftigt gewesen, um sich genauer umzusehen. Mdme Pomfrey hatte ebenfalls angedeutet, dass die beiden mehr wussten als gut für sie war, aber erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass sie _alles_ mitangehört hatten, was Snape und er im Korridor besprochen hatten.

"Ich möchte nichts beschönigen oder verharmlosen - ja, es handelt sich um Professor Snape, welcher den Fluch ausgesprochen hat, der für Hermiones Zustand verantwortlich ist...", begann Dumbledore und wollte soeben fortfahren, als Harry ihm ins Wort fiel.

"Und trotzdem haben Sie ihn nicht rausgeworfen?", rief er, "Obwohl er Hermiones Leben zerstört hat, darf er weiterhin unterrichten?"

"Mr. Potter!", unterbrach ihn Dumbledore , bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte, dass ihm später leid täte, "Ich glaube, es reicht. Ich habe meine Gründe, weshalb Professor Snape auch in Zukunft hier unterrichten wird, und ich verspüre keinesfalls eine Verpflichtung, mich vor Ihnen beiden rechtfertigen zu müssen. Auch wenn ich Ihr Entsetzen über das, was mit Miss Granger geschehen ist, teile, so sehe ich auch, dass es sich um einen unglücklichen Unfall gehandelt hat. Ich kann vielleicht Professor Snapes Wahl des Fluches nicht gutheissen, aber er wird ihn nicht grundlos angewendet haben."

Harry und Ron starrten ihn überrascht an. Sie hatten ihn zwar früher schon aufgebracht gesehen, doch dies war das erste Mal, dass er so vehement jemanden verteidigte, von dem sie überzeugt waren, dass dieser nichts anderes als einen qualvollen Tod oder Leiden bis ans Ende seiner Tage verdient hatte. Sie wollten Genugtuung für Hermione, jedoch schien der Direktor diese Ansicht nicht zu teilen.

Er atmete hörbar aus, bevor er weitersprach: "Doch dies ist nicht der Grund, weshalb ich sie beide hergebeten habe. Für Hermione wird es eine schwere Zeit werden, und ich wünsche, dass sie jede Unterstützung erhält, die möglich ist. Dies gilt vor allem für Sie beide als ihre besten Freunde, doch ganz besonders für Sie, Mr. Weasley. Und kommen Sie mir jetzt bitte nicht mit irgendwelchen verstaubten Vorurteilen."

Mit durchdringendem Blick schaute er zu Ron, der sich sichtlich unwohl fühlte. Wie konnte Dumbledore so etwas von ihm verlangen? Er wusste doch selbst, welchen Status Menschen wie Hermione hier in der magischen Welt hatten. Ron hatte, seit sie von Hermiones Zustand erfahren hatten, an nichts anderes mehr denken können, und immer war er zum gleichen Schluss gekommen. "Aber Sir, wie sollen wir sie unterstützen, wenn sie in die Muggle-Welt zurückkehrt und die Zugänge zu unserer Welt für sie geschlossen werden?", fragte er deshalb in vollem Ernst.

Harry starrte seinen Freund entsetzt an, der sich so sicher war, dass seine Freundin nicht hier bleiben würde. Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf: "Da liegen Sie falsch, Mr. Weasley: Hermione hat sich entschieden hier zu bleiben und in Hogwarts eine Stelle als Assistentin anzunehmen."

Ron keuchte auf, doch Dumbledore fuhr unbeirrt fort: "Und ich werde als ihr Vormund fungieren."

In scheuer Art hob Harry die Hand. In seinem Kopf schwirrten die unbeantworteten Fragen nur so umher und erschwerten sein Denken. Er wollte endlich Antworten, und zwar klare und deutliche. Dumbledore nickte, als Harry ihn mit Fragen überhäufte und gab sich Mühe, auf alle einzugehen. Zuerst erklärte er ihm, was die Arbeit von ihm als Vormund beinhaltete, was mit Hermione geschehen würde und welche Rechte sie noch besass – oder eben nicht mehr besass.

Allmählich wurde er hungrig, das Abendessen konnte nicht mehr fern sein, doch Harry liess nicht locker. Er hatte die Furcht, unwissend und ungebildet zu erscheinen, hinter sich gelassen, und fuhr fort mit seinen Fragen. Insbesondere wollte er wissen, weshalb sich alle hier plötzlich so seltsam benahmen, sobald Hermiones Name erwähnt wurde.

Dumbledore seufzte, sich sicher, dass Harry sich nicht mit einer halbherzigen Antwort abspeisen liesse. Also holte er weit aus – über 800 Jahre – und erzählte ihm die Geschichte von Maude Malachor und deren Tochter Lendra, welche die Einstellung der Menschen hier gegenüber Behinderten von Grund auf verändert hatte Es war damals eine friedliche Zeit gewesen, doch düster war die Legende, die er Harry erzählte.

Heutzutage zu wenig mehr als einem Mythos verkommen, so hatte es einmal eine Zeit gegeben, wo behinderte Menschen vorurteilslos und friedlich neben- und miteinander gelebt hatten. Das magische Viertel in London hatte damals noch nicht die Ausmasse dieser Tage erreicht, und obwohl die Winkelgasse mit ihren Läden und Geschäften bereits damals bestanden hatte, so fand man in den Nebengassen vornehmlich Wohnungen. In einer dieser kleinen Strassen, im ersten Stock in der Sichelgasse Nr. 4, lebte Maude mit ihrem Mann und der gemeinsamen Tochter.

Maude war von Geburt an blind gewesen, doch das hatte sie weder daran gehindert zur Schule zu gehen und später ein eigenes Geschäft für Zauberkräuter zu eröffnen, noch zu heiraten und ein Kind zu gebären. Neun Jahre lang nach der Geburt ihrer Tochter führten sie ein glückliches wenn auch bescheidenes Leben, geliebt und geschätzt von allen die sie kannten.

Doch dann, am Vorabend zu Maudes 40. Geburtstag, brach ihre heile Welt unwiderruflich zusammen. Sie hatte, wie so oft, bis spätabends gearbeitet, und als sie es sich im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa mit einem Glas Wein gemütlich gemacht hatte, döste sie beinahe augenblicklich ein. Ein Geräusch jedoch liess sie aus dem Schlaf hochfahren, und immer noch halb in ihrem Traum gefangen, wusste sie zuerst nicht genau, was geschah.

Sie fragte laut wer da sei, doch erhielt sie keine Antwort. Gleichzeitig hörte sie aber, wie sich langsam und leise Schritte näherten, und mit dem Gedanken an einen Einbrecher riss sie ihren Zauberstab hoch und schrie ein 'Petrificus Totalis'. Maude hörte, wie ein Körper steif zu Boden fiel und etwas Metallenes schepperte, dann war alles still. Verängstigt und verwirrt blieb sie auf dem Sofa sitzen und hoffte darauf, ihr Mann möge bald vom 'Tropfenden Kessel' zurückkehren.

Nur zehn Minuten später hörte sie, wie die Haustüre geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde, und erleichtert atmete sie aus. Als nächstes würde er ins Wohnzimmer kommen um zu sehen, ob sie wieder einmal eingeschlafen war, und tatsächlich trat er alsbald ein. Doch sein nächsten Worte galten nicht ihr, und auch ging er nicht zu ihr hin um sie zu begrüssen. Statt dessen hörte sie ihn zu der Stelle eilen, an dem sie die Person hatte hinfallen hören. Maude gefror das Blut in den Adern.

"Oh mein Gott!", hauchte er, als er sich hinbückte um den Kopf der Person sachte anzuheben, "Lendra!"

Maude schluckte leer und fragte ihn flüsternd, was los war. Sie konnte es nicht sehen, doch nun, da er mit seinen Worten bestätigt hatte, wen sie mit ihrem Zauberspruch getroffen hatte, konnte sie es riechen: Es roch nach Blut.

Ihr Mann kniete in einer Lache aus Blut, die den Boden um den Kopf ihrer Tochter bedeckte. Als er feststellte, dass sie nicht mehr lebte und den seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck seiner Frau bemerkte, stand er auf, ging zu ihr hin und packte sie an den Schultern: "Was ist geschehen, Frau! Was ist passiert?"

Erschrocken über den harschen Tonfall in der Stimme ihres Mannes, erzählte sie ihm stotternd, an was sie sich erinnern konnte. "Was ist mit Lendra? Wo ist sie? Ich will zu ihr!", brachte sie unter Tränen hervor und wollte sich aus dem Griff ihres Mannes befreien. Doch er liess nicht locker und drückte sie statt dessen an sich, seinen eigenen Tränen ebenfalls den freien Lauf lassend.

Ihre Tochter hatte sich anscheinend ins Wohnzimmer schleichen wollen, um das Geburtstagsgeschenk für den nächsten Morgen bereit zu legen. Sie hatte anscheinend nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihre Mutter erwachen würde, und wenn, dass sie unbemerkt wieder aus dem Zimmer schleichen konnte. Doch sie hatte nicht bedacht, dass ihre Mutter, wenn auch blind, über ein ausgezeichnetes Gehör verfügte. Als der Zauberspruch sie getroffen hatte, war sie soeben am Kamin angelangt, und ein schrecklicher Zufall wollte es, dass sie mit dem Kopf genau auf dem Schürhaken auftraf, als ihr steifer Körper zu Boden fiel.

Nachdem ihr Mann ihr so ruhig als möglich berichtet hatte, was zu sehen war, begann Maude zu schreien, und er liess sie erschrocken los. Ausser sich vor Schmerz sprang sie auf und stolperte durch das Zimmer. In ihren tränennassen, blinden Augen konnte er den Wahnsinn aufblitzen sehen, der sie erfasst hatte, doch Furcht liess ihn wie angewurzelt auf der Stelle verharren.

Erneut brachte Maude ihren Zauberstab hervor und zerstörte willkürlich Gegenstände, welche in ihr Schussfeld gerieten. Ihr Mann duckte sich zur Leiche seiner Tochter und brachte sich hinter dem Sofa in Sicherheit, während seine Frau gerade sich selbst für ihre Tat verfluchte.

Und dann... dann richtete sie den Zauberstab nach oben und verfluchte den Himmel selbst. Ein Donner hallte durch die Sichelgasse, und die Einwohner, aufgeschreckt vom Knall, rannten aus ihren Häusern um zu sehen, was geschehen war.

Der Himmel verfärbte sich zu einem düsteren Grau, obwohl es kurz vor Mitternacht war, und kein Stern geschweige denn der Mond war zu sehen. Verwirrt rannten sie aus der Gasse hinaus, wo, kaum hatten sie eine unsichtbare Grenze überschritten, der Mond und die Sterne wieder hell am Himmel leuchteten. Auch Maudes Mann war aus dem Haus gerannt ohne nochmals zurückzublicken, kaum war seine Frau ohnmächtig zusammengebrochen.

Nicht wissend, wohin er sich wenden sollte, rannte er zum 'Tropfenden Kessel' um Hilfe zu holen, doch nicht nur der Mann hinter dem Tresen lauschte entsetzt seinen Worten, sondern noch ein Dutzend weiterer Ohren. Wie immer, wenn es etwas neues zu erzählen gab, verbreitete sich das Gerücht in Windeseile, und das ganze magische London war auf den Beinen, bevor der nächste Tag angebrochen war.

Kurze Zeit später ging die Sonne auf – jedoch nicht in der Sichelgasse. Der Himmel dort veränderte seine Farbe nicht mehr, und so blieb es auch am nächsten und am übernächsten Tag. Aus dem ganzen Land wurden Zauberer herbestellt um den Bann rückgängig zu machen, doch nichts half.

Maude war noch in derselben Nacht am Fluch gestorben, den sie über sich selbst verhängt hatte, und auch Lendras lebloser Körper wurde weggebracht und auf einem kleinen Friedhof ausserhalb der Stadt beerdigt. Maudes Mann konnte den Gedanken an seine Frau und seine Tochter, die Enge der Wohnung und die nicht enden wollende Dämmerung in der Gasse nicht lange ertragen, und er erhängte sich eine Woche später im Dachstock.

So wie er in den Tod geflüchtet war, so flohen mehr und mehr Menschen aus der Sichelgasse, bis sie einer Geisterstrasse glich. Das Strassenschild wurde abmontiert und der Weg gemieden. Nur noch Ratten und zwielichtige Gestalten huschten über das Kopfsteinpflaster – anfangs nur in der Nacht, später auch am Tag. Und plötzlich brannte in einer Wohnung wieder Licht, dann in einer zweiten, dann wurde eine dritte bewohnt. Die Räume im Erdgeschoss wurden zu Läden umfunktioniert, und schon bald eröffneten die ersten Geschäfte ihre Türen. Die Gasse erhielt einen neuen Namen, und wenig später hing ein neues Schild am Eingang zur schmalen Strasse: Nokturngasse.

"Und so geschah es", endete Dumbledore, "dass behinderte Menschen zwar nicht von einem Tag auf den anderen gehasst und geächtet, zumindest aber gemieden wurden. Gerüchte haben die schlechte Angewohnheit sich über die Zeit hinweg, in der sie im Umlauf sind, auf negative Weise zu verändern. Und die Geschichte der armen Maude und ihrer Tochter wurde über die Jahre hinweg brutaler und schrecklicher erzählt, bis das Ministerium es für notwendig befand einzugreifen. Das Edikt Nr. 4233 wurde erlassen, und bis heute hat es sich kaum verändert. Und dieser Erlass ist es auch, der Hermione zu einem Leben am äussersten Rande der Gesellschaft zwingt."

Endlich brachte es Harry fertig, den Blick von Dumbledore abzuwenden, und er schaute zu seinem Freund neben ihm. Ron starrte immer noch auf den Direktor, seinen Mund überrascht aufgerissen.

"Was ist, Mr. Weasley? Haben Sie die Geschichte nicht gekannt?", fragte Dumbledore rein rethorisch, denn die Antwort darauf war offensichtlich, "Und trotzdem haben sie Hermione schon zum Vornherein verurteilt, obwohl Sie die Hintergründe zum Vorurteil der magischen Welt gegenüber Behinderten nicht gekannt hatten?... Vielleicht sollte ich noch hinzufügen, dass dieser Vorfall das einzige Mal gewesen war, dass jemand durch eine körperlich behinderte Person zu schaden gekommen war – und wenn man dieses Wissen nun vergleicht mit der Anzahl Menschen, welche durch 'gesunde' Zauberer und Hexen gequält oder getötet wurden..."

"Und warum", erkundigte sich Harry, "hat man sich dann nicht darum bemüht, den Menschen die Wahrheit zu erzählen?"

Seinen Kopf neigend betrachtete Dumbledore ihn über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg. "Oh!", gab Harry leise von sich. Er verstand: Man hatte es versucht, doch wie immer hörten die Menschen nur das, was sie auch hören wollten – war es ihm ja nicht anders ergangen, als er Voldemorts Auferstehung in seinem vierten Schuljahr miterlebt hatte.

"Aber woher sollen wir wissen, dass diese Geschichte auch wirklich wahr ist?", wollte nun auch Ron wissen.

Wortlos öffnete der ältere Zauberer eine Schublade seines Pultes und brachte ein kleines, braunes Buch zum Vorschein. Das Alter hatte Spuren auf dem ledernen Einband hinterlassen, doch als er darin blätterte, konnten Harry und Ron sehen, dass die Tinte kaum verblasst war. Als er schliesslich die gesuchte Stelle gefunden hatte, drehte er das Buch um und legte es vor Ron hin, mit dem Finger auf die rechte Seite tippend. "Lesen sie selbst, Mr. Weasley"

"Was ist das?", fragte er verwirrt zurück.

"Duncan Malachors Tagebuch; Maudes Mann war der Bruder einer meiner Vorfahren."

Ron erstarrte und rutschte dann auf seinem Sessel wieder zurück, ohne die Textpassage zu lesen. Dumbledore zuckte mit den Schultern und legte das Tagebuch wieder zur Seite. Dann faltete er seine Hände vor sich auf dem Pult und blickte die beiden ernst an. "Helfen Sie ihr. Sie wird Sie brauchen, noch bevor Ihr Schuljahr zu ende ist.", und mit diesen Worten stand er auf und ging zur Türe, um sie den beiden zu öffnen.

Jedoch bevor er sie gehen liess, brachte er noch den letzten Punkt zur Sprache, den er noch nicht erwähnt hatte: "Und ich hoffe für Sie beide, dass Professor Snape den Rest Ihres Schuljahres – und darüber hinaus – wohlbehalten und gesund bleibt. Wenn nicht, werde ich Sie persönlich zur Verantwortung ziehen, und Sie werden sich wünschen, meine Worte nie vergessen zu haben."

Dies war keine leere Drohung, sie konnten es beide in seinen Augen erkennen.

"Oder wollen Sie, dass Hermione ihre Anstellung hier verliert?", fügte Dumbledore hinzu.

"Was hat das eine mit dem anderen zu tun?", wollte Harry wissen.

"Oh, habe ich dies noch nicht erwähnt?", antwortete er verschmitzt, "Hermione wird in Zukunft als Professor Snapes Assistentin arbeiten."

TBC....

-----------

Mmh... ich muss zugeben, dass es mich doch überrascht und etwas nachdenklich stimmt, von euren Bedenken bezüglich dem Verlauf der Story zu lesen. Obwohl – ich begebe mich hier auf ein neues Terrain, und da ist es nur verständlich, dass es zu Kontroversen führt. Ohne zuviel verraten zu wollen, möchte ich euch aber versichern, dass es... auch andere Momente geben wird.


	7. Kapitel : Ertrinken

_Disclaimer _– siehe Kapitel 1

Kapitel 7 - Ertrinken

Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander durch die beinahe ausgestorbenen Gänge in Richtung grosser Halle. Das Abendessen würde jeden Moment aufgetischt werden, doch hungrig war keiner von beiden so richtig - Dumbledores Offenbarung hatte ihnen gründlich den Appetit verdorben. Aber wer waren sie schon zu wissen, ob Hermione – und auch Snape – genauso über die Sache dachten?

Es war trotz allem ein aufschlussreiches Gespräch gewesen, und Harry fühlte sich, als ob er eine weitere Türe mit einem Geheimnis dahinter geöffnet hatte, das ihn dem vollständigen Verständnis der magischen Welt einen Schritt näher brachte. Doch sollte er sich über die Erkenntnis hinter der Türe freuen oder erschrocken sein?

Hermione würde ein Leben am Abgrund ertragen müssen, nur weil die Menschen hier nicht zuhören wollten. Vielleicht konnte er sie dazu bringen ihm zuzuhören, so wie er es in seinem vierten Jahr hier in Hogwarts versucht hatte. Doch vielleicht war es auch alles vergebens, und er würde wieder als Spinner und Angeber angesehen werden. Wie konnte er, in seinen Augen ein einfacher Zauberschüler, die magische Welt von Grund auf verändern? Jahrhunderte alte Vorurteile auf den Kopf stellen und der Wahrheit zum Sieg verhelfen? Nur weil es sich um Hermione und nicht um jemanden Fremdes handelte? Würde er es überhaupt versuchen, wenn es nicht Hermione wäre, die es betraf?

Ron schwieg weiterhin und starrte auf seine Füsse, während er langsamer als sonst den Korridor entlang schlurfte. Er wusste ebenfalls nicht, wie er mit dem neuen Wissen umgehen sollte. Seine inneren Stimmen führten einen erbitterten Wortstreit, und einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als ob der alte Ron gewinnen würde, im nächsten hatte der neue Ron die Oberhand gewonnen, bis der alte Ron mit noch lauterem Geschrei seine Ansichten verteidigte.

"Ron?", fragte Harry vorsichtig, "Hast du denn gar nichts dazu zu sagen?"

Überrascht blickte Ron seinen Freund an, durch dessen Worte jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. "Wozu was sagen? Dass Hermione hier bleibt? Oder dass sie als Assistentin von Snape-dem-Bastard arbeiten wird? Oder was Dumbledore uns erzählt hat?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Oder vielleicht dazu, wie es nun mit euch beiden weitergehen soll?"

Diese Bemerkung liess ihn einen bösen Blick kassieren, der sich aber sogleich in Unsicherheit verwandelte. "Ich... weiss nicht... Es ist nur so, dass...", begann Ron und hielt einen Augenblick inne, bevor er wütend zischte: "Was geht es dich überhaupt an? Es ist wohl kaum deine Sache, oder?"

Dann beschleunigte er seinen Schritt und Harry musste sich beeilen, mit ihm mitzuhalten. Ron schwieg den Rest der Strecke, und auch Harry hielt wohlweislich seinen Mund. Auch während des ganzen Abendessens sprachen sie weder miteinander, noch blickten sie sich zu lange an. Doch beide schauten immer wieder zum Lehrertisch und zum neuen, jedoch unbesetzten, Platz hinauf. Traurig dachte Harry an die nun freie Stelle neben ihm, wo Hermione seit Beginn ihrer Schulzeit gesessen hatte. Ein plötzlicher Kloss in seinem Hals verhinderte, dass er den nächsten Bissen Hackbraten hinunter schlucken konnte. Nichts würde mehr so sein wie früher – nie mehr.

Hermione spürte ebenfalls keinen Hunger, obwohl sie wusste, dass das Abendessen in vollem Gange war. Beim Gedanken daran, dass sie die ganze Halle durchqueren müsste um zum Lehrertisch zu gelangen, knoteten sich ihre Eingeweide zusammen. Sie wusste, dass es einen separaten Eingang für die Lehrer gab, doch hatte sie keine Ahnung, wo genau sich dieser befand um ihn auch zu benützen. Nach dem Gang durch Hogwarts von heute Nachmittag empfand sie nicht die geringste Lust, so einen Spiessrutenlauf, beobachtet von Hunderten anklagender Augenpaare, zu wiederholen.

Sie hatte noch nicht einmal ihre erste Tasse Tee geleert, als die gut verpackten und weggesperrten Emotionen und die Ereignisse der letzten Woche sie unerwartet überwältigten und mit aller Wucht in die Knie zwangen. Die Tasse fiel ihr aus den Händen auf ihren neuen Teppich, und der Tee hinterliess dort dunkle Flecken. Hermione presste ihre Hand fest auf den Mund und versuchte zum Badezimmer zu gelangen, bevor sie sich gleich an Ort und Stelle übergab, doch schon nach den ersten Schritten gaben ihre Beine nach und sie brach auf dem Boden zusammen.

Mit letzter Kraft schaffte sie es, den bitteren Geschmack in ihrem Mund hinunter zu schlucken und zur Wand mit den Fenstern zu kriechen, an die sie zusammengekauert und zitternd lehnte. Ihr Schluchzen kam in regelmässigen Abständen und schüttelte ihren Körper, während sie das Geräusch, welches sie dabei normalerweise hätte verursachen müssen, nur in ihrem Kopf hören konnte.

Es war einfach zuviel. Wie hatte sie je glauben können, dass sie stark genug sein würde, dies alles durchzustehen? Mit jedem Atemzug türmte sich neue eine Woge aus Aussichtslosigkeit vor ihr auf, schwappte über sie hinweg und ertränkte sie, während sie verzweifelt mit gefesselten Händen versuchte, an die Oberfläche zu gelangen. Sie verstand nicht, wieso diese Emotionen ihr solch körperliche Schmerzen zufügen konnten. Es zerriss ihr beinahe die Brust und ihr war so übel, als hätte sie etwas Verdorbenes gegessen. Sie zerrte am Kragen ihrer Robe um mehr Luft zu bekommen, bis die obersten Knöpfe abrissen.

Ihre Nervenenden standen unter Feuer und die ihr verbliebenen Sinne spielten verrückt, in dem sie ihr Dinge vorgaukelten, die unmöglich schienen. Sie spürte jede einzelne Erhebung der steinernen Wand in ihrem Rücken, sie konnte die Faserung des Holzes vom Parkettboden durch ihre Robe hindurch fühlen, und in der Luft konnte sie die alte Asche aus der seit Monaten nicht mehr benützten Feuerstelle ausmachen.

'Wieso ich?', wollte sie herausschreien, 'wieso musste dies gerade _mir_ passieren?' - doch sie sparte sich den Atem. Niemand würde sie hören, nicht einmal sie sich selbst, und niemand würde ihr eine Antwort geben können. Denn es gab keine Antwort auf diese Frage, nur Schmerz, Verzweiflung und noch mehr Fragen. Das Schicksal trieb mit ihr ein grausames Spiel, und sie konnte es entweder akzeptieren oder daran zu Grunde gehen. Letzteres schien verlockend nahe, aber noch war sie nicht gebrochen, noch kämpfte sie dagegen an wie Don Quichotte gegen die Windmühle.

Als ihr Weinkrampf sich schliesslich bis auf einen Schluckauf reduziert hatte, hob sie langsam ihren Kopf an und blickte erneut im Zimmer umher. Nun betrachtete sie es mit anderen Augen, und was sie sah, liess die Tränen erneut aufwallen. Es _war _ein grosszügiger, bequem eingerichteter Raum – mehr, als sie erwartet hatte – doch es war auch ihr goldener Käfig, in dem sie von nun an zu Leben hatte.

Und plötzlich kam noch eine weitere Emotion in ihr hoch und kochte über: Wut – auf sich selbst, auf Snape, Dumbledore und den ganzen Rest der Menschheit. Wut über ihr neues Zuhause, Hogwarts und alles was damit zusammenhing. Die Hand zur Faust geballt schlug sie auf den Boden, doch es reichte ihr nicht. Hermione sprang auf, die Übelkeit von vorhin vergessen, und schritt stampfend zur Türe und wieder zurück. Sie brauchte etwas besseres... Ihr Blick viel auf die Teekanne auf dem Tisch, und bevor der Gedanke sich fertig formen konnte, hatte sie sie in der Hand und schmiss sie mit aller Kraft in die kalte Feuerstelle. Das feine Porzellan zersprang augenblicklich in tausend Teile.

Besser, aber noch nicht genug. Als nächstes schnappte sie sich die am Boden liegende Tasse und warf sie der Kanne hinterher. Es reichte immer noch nicht, also schleuderte sie die Untertasse, die Zuckerdose und die Milchkanne ebenfalls in Richtung Kamin. Milch floss über die grauen Steine und auf den Parkett vor der Feuerstelle, während der Zucker in die kleinsten Ritzen und Risse rann.

Hermione sah sich um auf der Suche nach weiteren Gegenständen, und beinahe hätte sie ihre neue Schiefertafel zur Hand genommen – doch aus dem verborgensten Winkel ihres Verstandes meldete sich die Stimme der Vernunft, dass sie Albus dies nicht antun könnte. Er meinte es doch nur gut mit ihr, oder nicht? Statt dessen hob sie ihre Fäuste, stolperte zur Feuerstelle und schlug mit blossen Händen auf den harten Stein ein, bis sie erschöpft daran lehnte und auf den Boden zurückrutschte.

Ihre Hände waren rot und wiesen kleine Schürfwunden auf, doch seltsamerweise nahm sie den Schmerz nicht als solchen wahr. Ihr Innerstes brannte immer noch und überdeckte alles andere. Erneut schwappte eine Woge an Verzweiflung über sie hinweg, und die Ellbogen auf den angewinkelten Knien aufstützend, begrub sie ihr Gesicht in ihren Hände und begann erneut zu weinen, ehe sie wieder stumm zu schluchzen anfing. Und noch einmal spürte sie dieselbe Wut in sich aufkeimen, und zornig stampfte sie mit den Füssen auf, bevor sie den Kopf hob um ihn wieder und wieder gegen die steinerne Wand hinter sich zu schlagen.

Irgendwann spürte sie einen leichten Luftstoss auf ihrer Haut und anschliessend eine Hand, welche sich auf ihren Kopf senkte. Sie strich ihr sanft über das Gesicht, und erst da merkte Hermione, dass Albus bei ihr war. Niemand sonst hier hatte solche Hände, vom Alter zerfurcht und sich wie Pergament anfühlend. Sie spürte den hölzernen Boden unter ihrer linken Wange und die leicht verrenkte Haltung ihres Körpers, doch auf eine merkwürdig distanzierte Weise war es ihr völlig gleichgültig, und sie bemühte sich gar nicht erst, sich zu rühren. Die Augen fest zusammengepresst hoffte sie, dass sie wieder zurück in die dunkle Unbekümmertheit von vorhin gleiten könnte, doch die raue Hand von Albus schien ihren Geist im Hier und Jetzt festzuhalten.

Dann verschwand die Hand, und Hermione war wieder allein. Eine Weile lang geschah nichts, und sie zitterte, als das Gefühl der Verlassenheit sie wieder einholte. Doch plötzlich war die Hand wieder da und glitt zärtlich über ihre Haare, bevor fremde, starke Arme sie aufhoben, und sie an einen warmen Körper gepresst wurde. Tränen fanden einen Weg zwischen ihren geschlossenen Lidern hindurch, und sie schmiegte sich unbewusst enger an die Person, welche sie durch das Zimmer trug. Es war ihr egal, um wen es sich handelte, solange er sie nicht mehr los liess; denn es war mehr Wärme und Geborgenheit, als sie in der letzten Woche zu spüren bekommen hatte.

Ihr Ziel schien zu schnell erreicht, und als die Arme sie ablegen wollten, klammerte sich Hermione an der Robe der Person fest. Sie spürte die weiche Matratze ihres neuen Bettes unter sich, doch es war nichts im Vergleich mit den Armen von vorhin. Hermione versuchte protestierend zu wimmern, doch niemand schien es zu bemerken. Sachte wurden ihre Hände vom Stoff gelöst, aber anstatt sofort losgelassen zu werden, wurden sie in den Händen der anderen Person gedreht und gewendet. Eine weitere Hand berührte sie am Hinterkopf, Finger glitten über eine schmerzhafte Stelle, die sie unwillkürlich zusammenzucken liess, und verschwanden dann. Etwas Kühles wurde auf ihre Hände und den Kopf aufgetragen, ehe die sanften aber bestimmten Berührungen verschwanden. Einen Augenblick lang dachte sie, sie sei wieder alleine, aber schon wenig später spürte sie ein neues Paar Hände - dieses Mal unverkennbar einer Frau gehörend.

Ihre Schulrobe wurde ihr ausgezogen, dann ihre übrigen Kleider, bis sie nur noch ihre Unterwäsche trug. Es war keine leichte Aufgabe für die Frau, denn kaum liessen die Hände kurz von Hermione ab, drehte diese sich auf die Seite, rollte sich zusammen wie ein Ungeborenes und blieb mit angespannten Gliedern liegen. Schliesslich gab die Frau auf und zog die Decke bis zu Hermiones Schultern hoch. Wieder war sie für einen kurzen Moment allein, und dann wurde etwas an ihre Lippen gedrückt. Ohne Widerstand öffnete sie den Mund, und als sie eine kühle Flüssigkeit auf ihre Zunge rinnen spürte, schluckte sie willig.

Die Gedanken, welche sie schon seit Stunden gepeinigt hatten, entglitten ihren Fingern. Hermione fühlte sich seltsam leicht im Kopf, und sie fragte sich, ob man ihr vielleicht Gift verabreicht hatte, um ihrem Leiden endlich ein Ende zu setzen. Alles war Licht und Liebe, warm und geborgen, und die Sorgen schienen unerreichbar weit weg. Mit offenem Geist hiess sie die Umarmung des traumlosen Schlafes willkommen und verschwand in dessen Tiefen.

Als Hermione bereits schon seit einigen Minuten eingeschlafen war, stand Mdme Pomfrey immer noch an ihrem Bett, das Flakon mit dem Schlaftrank in ihrer Hand, und blickte auf sie hinab. Die Krankenschwester seufzte und kniete sich hin um sie genauer betrachten zu können. Ohne zu zögern hob Mdme Pomfrey ihre Hand und strich Hermione eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Die Gesichtszüge der Schlafenden waren entspannt und friedlich, und nichts deutete auf die neugewonnen Kenntnisse oder darauf hin, dass sie anders war. Noch einmal berührte sie zärtlich deren Wange und ein kaum merkliches Lächeln flackerte über Hermiones Gesicht. Es war eine spontane, instinktive Reaktion auf die Berührung gewesen, dennoch machte Mdme Pomfreys Herz einen Sprung. Noch einmal versuchte sie, Hermione ein Lächeln zu entlocken, und wieder gelang es ihr.

Ein Räuspern riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, doch sie liess es sich nicht nehmen, ein letztes Mal über Hermiones Kopf zu streichen. Dann stand sie auf, strich ihre Uniform glatt und das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht verschwand. "Es ist erstaunlich, dass sie bis jetzt durchgehalten hatte ohne einen Zusammenbruch wie diesen zu erleiden.", sagte sie in sachlichem Tonfall.

"Ja, Severus hat recht gehabt; sie ist zäh. Aber das wird sie hier in Zukunft auch sein müssen."

Mdme Pomfrey schnaubte als sie den Namen des Zaubertränke-Meisters hörte, blickte dann aber besorgt auf Hermione hinunter. "Ich kann ihr die nächsten paar Tage den Schlaftrank verabreichen, aber länger als eine Woche geht das nicht, Albus. Der Körper gewöhnt sich zu rasch an den Trank, und es wäre unverantwortlich, die Dosis zu stark zu erhöhen; ihre Organe könnten dadurch einen permanenten Schaden davontragen."

Als Albus schwieg, fuhr sie fort: "Und zudem, der Trank dient nur der Symptombehandlung und ist kein Heilmittel. Ich bin keine Psychiaterin, doch ich kann sehen, dass es ihr im Moment sehr schlecht geht, und ich bete darum, dass sie sich nichts ernsthaftes antun wird. Meiner Meinung nach sollte sie eigentlich rund um die Uhr betreut und überwacht werden - vor allem jetzt - doch es bringt nichts, wenn ich sie im Krankenzimmer einsperre. Je schneller sie sich an ihre Umgebung und ihr neues Leben gewöhnt desto besser."

"Hilf ihr dabei", bat Albus aufrichtig.

Mdme Pomfrey blickte nachdenklich zu Hermione und schüttelte langsam den Kopf, bevor sie wieder den älteren Zauberer anschaute. "Ich... tut mir leid, Albus. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das kann." Tränen traten ihr in die Augen, doch sie blinzelte sie weg. "Sie ist... sie... oh mein Gott. Sie ist so _jung_! Sie hat es einfach nicht verdient! Ich weiss nicht... Wie kannst du nur so etwas von mir verlangen, Albus? All dies, was ich als Kind gelernt und als Erwachsene gelebt habe, einfach zur Seite zu legen?"

Mitfühlend berührte er ihre Schulter und blickte sie verständnisvoll wenn auch traurig an. "Lass mich dir nachher eine Geschichte erzählen, ja?"

Poppy nickte, wandte sich kurz ab um laut ihre Nase zu putzen, bevor sie sich wieder zu ihm umdrehte. "Warum, Albus? Warum bist du so erpicht darauf, sie hier zu behalten? Obwohl du siehst, wie schlecht es ihr im Moment geht?"

"Sie wird nicht ewig so empfinden, hoffe ich. Irgendwann wird es auch mit ihr wieder aufwärts gehen. Ich habe meine Gründe sie hier zu behalten, ja, aber mehr kann ich dir im Moment dazu nicht sagen."

Mdme Pomfrey presste ihre Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen. "Aber _ihm_ hast du es gesagt, nicht wahr? Severus kennt den wahren Grund für deine Beharrlichkeit! Sonst hätte er sich kaum dazu bereit erklärt, sie als seine Assistentin zu akzeptieren. Scharwenzelt er deshalb die ganze Zeit um sie herum?", brachte sie abfällig hervor, ihre Gefühle von vorhin verdrängend.

Albus schüttelte enttäuscht über die giftigen Worte den Kopf. "Nein, Poppy. _Ich_ habe ihn gebeten, mir hier zu helfen - sonst wüsste er nichts davon. Und auch habe ich weder ihm noch jemandem sonst den Grund erzählt, wieso sie hier bleiben soll. Vielleicht ahnt er es, aber wie du Severus kennst, wird er es erst glauben, wenn er es bestätigt bekommt – am liebsten schriftlich und amtlich beglaubigt... Zudem; soweit ich mich erinnern kann, wart ihr es, die Severus zur Einwilligung getrieben habt, Hermione einzustellen."

Noch einmal warfen sie beide einen Blick auf Hermione, bevor sie den Raum verliessen. Es hatte keinen Sinn hier zubleiben, denn sie würde die Nacht durchschlafen, und morgen früh würde Albus wieder hier sein, bevor sie erwachte. Er hoffte nur, dass es in den verbleibenden zwei Wochen nicht zu grösseren Konflikten zwischen Hermione und Snape kommen würde – doch Hoffen und Wissen waren zwei Paar Schuhe.

Snape lag mit ineinander verschlungenen Händen auf dem Bett und starrte zur Decke. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie irgendwann kollabieren musste, doch auch ihn hatte es überrascht, dass es erst jetzt geschehen war. Nun, Hermione machte niemals halbe Sachen, und sie hatte wirklich sehr schlecht ausgesehen – nicht nur in Bezug auf ihre Verletzungen.

Anscheinend hatte sie auch schon länger nicht mehr richtig gegessen, denn als er sie hochgehoben hatte, hatte sie sich erschreckend leicht angefühlt. Und, wenn er nun darüber nachdachte, schien die Schulrobe ihr viel zu gross zu sein. Trotzdem hatte sie erstaunlich viel Kraft bewiesen, als sie sich an ihm festgeklammert hatte, und es hatte ihn einige Mühe gekostet, ihre Finger von seiner Robe zu lösen. Er schaute kurz zur Seite, und konnte immer noch die Falten in seiner Robe sehen, welche er achtlos auf einen Stuhl geworfen hatte, wo Hermiones Hände gewesen waren. Er war zwar nur indirekt für sie verantwortlich – schliesslich war Albus ihr Vormund – doch er würde es dem alten Zauberer dennoch nahe legen, ihre Essgewohnheiten zu überwachen.

Er hatte ebenfalls ihre Wunden versorgt, obwohl Mdme Pomfrey bereits anwesend gewesen war. Das Rascheln ihrer Uniform war unverkennbar, doch so schnell das Geräusch zu hören gewesen war, so rasch war es auch wieder verklungen. Sie hatte im Wohnzimmer gewartet, bis Snape Hermione zu ihrer weiteren Pflege alleine gelassen hatte.

Und somit wanderten seine Gedanken weiter. Zu seinem grossen Erstaunen hatte Albus anscheinend immer noch nicht in Erfahrung bringen können, was zwischen der Krankenschwester und ihm geschehen war, dass sie sich plötzlich schlimmer als Hund und Katze benahmen. Zumindest hatte er Snape nicht mehr weiter ausgefragt, und der Reaktion von Mmde Pomfrey nach zu urteilen, hatte er auch sie in Ruhe gelassen. Vielleicht hoffte Albus, dass sich die Situation von alleine klären würde, obwohl er beide genug gut kennen sollte um zu wissen, dass ohne Hilfe von aussen eine Versöhnung utopisch war.

Mit verdrossener Miene hob Snape die Bettdecke und blickte an sich hinunter. Versuchsweise bewegte er sich leicht nach links und dann nach rechts, und warf sich dann frustriert wieder auf den Rücken. Auch für ihn wäre alles einfacher, würden sie sich endlich aussprechen, und er könnte sein 'Problem' schliesslich beseitigen; doch in seinen Augen war es an Mdme Pomfrey, den ersten Schritt zu tun – und, schätzungsweise, sah sie es genau umgekehrt.

Es war aber zumindest denkbar, dass Albus, sobald er die Abrechnung für die Krankenstation zu Gesicht bekam, feststellen würde, _wie_ schlimm es um das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden stand: Seit dem Vorfall weigerte sich Mdme Pomfrey sogar die Medizintränke, die sie täglich benötigte, von Snape herstellen zu lassen. Statt dessen liess sie diese per Eulenkurier aus London einfliegen, und dies kostete nicht gerade wenig.

Aber Albus war auch nicht mehr der Zauberer, welcher er früher gewesen war. Snape konnte es sehen, und mit Garantie erkannten es auch die anderen Lehrer. Die letzten Jahre, vor allem aber dieses Jahr, hatten ihren Tribut von Albus gefordert, und manchmal konnte sogar beobachtet werden, dass er die Schultern hängen liess, seine blauen Augen ihren typischen Glanz verloren oder seine Hände zitterten. In diesen Augenblicken sah er müde, verletzlich und _alt_ aus.

Doch dies waren nicht die einzigen Indizien: Auch wenn er es gut überspielen konnte, so vergass er manchmal kleinere, unbedeutende Dinge, und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er auch wichtige Dinge vergessen würde. Sein Schritt war langsamer und gebeugter als früher, und wenn er dachte, dass niemand in sah, stützte er sich immer wieder an der Wand ab. Doch der auffallendste Beweis war nach wie vor, dass ihm das Wissen aus den Händen glitt. Auf der einen Seite erschien es zwar logisch, dass er nicht alles hatte mitbekommen können, was während diesem Jahr geschehen war, doch es hätte trotzdem nicht geschehen dürfen.

Wäre er noch der, der er vor nur zehn Jahren gewesen war, so hätte Snapes und Mdme Pomfreys Zwist gar nie eine Chance gehabt zu keimen. Ja, er hätte sofort bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmen konnte, als sie nach den Weihnachtsferien so seltsam still gewesen war, und dass Snape sich häufiger denn je in seinem Kerker verkrochen hatte. Doch mit einer einfältigen, augenscheinlichen Ausrede hatte er sich abspeisen lassen, und noch immer konnte man ihn mit wenigen Worten von dieser Spur abbringen. Sogar die anderen Lehrer hatten festgestellt, dass die Krankenschwester sich verändert hatte, doch wenn sie etwas wussten, so liessen sie es sich Snape gegenüber nicht anmerken.

Obwohl es jetzt, da Voldemort endgültig besiegt war, eigentlich irrelevant war, so lag Hogwarts nicht mehr in so sicheren Händen wie früher. Es war offensichtlich, dass Albus' Zeit als Schuldirektor bald vorbei war, aber niemand wusste, wann dieser Zeitpunkt kommen würde. Die Unsicherheit, das Warten und Bangen machte alle nervös, und dies war für eine gute Atmosphäre nicht gerade förderlich. Die Sache mit Hermione trug ebenfalls nicht dazu bei, die Anspannung unter den Lehrern zu lösen.

Snape konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie die Zeit hier nach Albus aussehen würde, denn er kannte nichts anderes: Als er hier zur Schule gegangen war, hatte Albus soeben die Stelle als Direktor übernommen, und Armando Dippet, seinen Vorgänger, kannte er nur vom Hörensagen. Und er _wollte_ sich auch nicht vorstellen, was ihn noch alles erwartete – sie alle, wenn Albus nicht mehr war. Der kalte Schauer einer Vorahnung rann ihm den Rücken hinunter und liess ihn erst recht nicht mehr einschlafen.

TBC...

So, und jetzt verabschiede ich mich für einige Tage, denn mich zieht es (wieder einmal) nach London. Nicht nochmals 3 1/2 Monate, keine Sorge; nur 3 Tage :-) ... Trotzdem, das nächste Update wird wohl etwas länger auf sich warten lassen.

P.S.: Habe es übrigens mit Kapitel sechs auf knapp mehr als 100'000 Wörter hier bei geschafft! *Champagnerherumreich*


	8. Kapitel : ein Blick in die Vergangenheit

_Disclaimer _– siehe Kapitel 1

Kapitel 8  -  ein Blick in die Vergangenheit

_Aus den Trümmern unserer Verzweiflung__  
bauen wir unseren Charakter_  
~_ Ralph Waldo Emerson_~

Sie war nicht tot. Dies war das erste, das sie registrierte, als die Umklammerung des traumlosen Schlafes sich allmählich von ihrem Bewusstsein löste. Das nächste, was sie wahr nahm, war, dass immer noch Stille um sie herum herrschte. Irgendwo, tief in ihrem Inneren hatte sie gehofft, dass dies alles nur ein schlechter Traum war, und sie diesen wie Schnee auf den Schultern mit dem Erwachen abschütteln könnte – das einzige Problem war, dass sie in dieser Nacht nicht geträumt hatte. Es war kein Gift gewesen, dass man ihr verabreicht hatte, soviel war klar. Und somit war auch klar, dass sie gestern Abend nicht alleine gewesen war. Zumindest Albus hatte sie an seinen Händen erkannt, und die Frau war vermutlich niemand anderes als Mdme Pomfrey gewesen. Die Frage jedoch, wer die dritte Person gewesen war, welche sie aufgehoben und zum Bett getragen hatte, blieb unbeantwortet. Ihr Verstand weigerte sich, sich an mehr zu erinnern als die einzelnen Fragmente, die sich unmöglich zu einem ganzen Bild zusammenfügen liessen.

Ihr Kopf schmerzte wie auch ihre Hände. Als sie zaghaft versuchte die Finger zu beugen, hielt sie abrupt den Atem an, als ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen in ihren Händen entlang der Sehnen und Knochen fuhr. Augenblicklich gab sie den Versuch auf, und fuhr mit der gedanklichen Untersuchung ihres Körpers fort. Ihr rechtes Knie schmerzte, aber sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, irgendwo dagegen gestossen zu sein. Auch ihr Rücken fühlte sich verspannt an, und sie glaubte immer noch entfernt den Nachhall der steinernen Wand in ihrem Rücken zu spüren. Ihr Magen brannte und zog sich kurz zusammen, doch sie ignorierte die Leere darin. Ihr Verstand, stellte sie fest, schien überraschend klar zu sein, auch wenn ihre Kopfhaut unangenehm pochte und mit jedem Herzschlag eine Welle dumpfen Kopfschmerzes durch ihr Gehirn rauschte.

Hermione erstarrte kurz als sie glaubte, zusätzlich noch erblindet zu sein, bis sie sich daran erinnerte, dass sie die Augen immer noch geschlossen hielt. Sie war nicht mehr müde, aber im selben Moment war sie auch noch nicht bereit dazu, dem neuen Tag und der Wahrheit ins Gesicht zu blicken. Ihr Mund war trocken und sie schmeckte etwas Bitteres auf der Zunge. Ob es daher rührte, dass sie sich gestern beinahe übergeben, die Zähne nicht geputzt oder einen übelschmeckenden Zaubertrank eingenommen hatte, schien im Augenblick nebensächlich.

Ihre Ohren. Feine, zarte Gebilde – ausgeklügelte Werke der Natur; komplex, faszinierend und einzigartig. Und doch, auch wenn es nicht sichtbar war, so dienten sie nur noch der Vervollständigung des Gesamtbildes. Eine Zierde, nichts weiteres. Aufgebracht hob sie ihre einbandagierten Hände und schlug sich wieder und wieder auf die Ohren, bis ein sanfter aber bestimmter Griff um ihre Handgelenke sie stoppte.

Sie hatte geglaubt allein zu sein, doch die Umklammerung ihrer dünnen Gelenke widersprach dem. Zögernd öffnete sie die Augen, nicht sicher, wen sie glaubte – oder hoffte – sehen zu werden. Die Erleichterung musste ihr im Gesicht gestanden haben, als Albus leise vor sich hin lachte und sie anblinzelte.

Einen kurzen Moment später nahm sein Miene wieder einen ernsteren Ausdruck an, als er aufrichtig fragte: "Wie geht es dir, Hermione?"

Obwohl sie ihn nicht hören konnte, so las sie die Frage aus seinen besorgten Augen ab. Stumm schüttelte sie den Kopf und bemühte sich vergebens, die aufwallenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. Sie fühlte sich trotz der durchgeschlafenen Nacht ausgebrannt und matt. Ihre Verzweiflung hatte ein Loch in ihr Herz gefressen, und sie glaubte, innerlich verbluten zu müssen. Wieso konnte man sie nicht mit ihrem Elend alleine lassen? Warum liess man sie nicht einfach sterben? Es wäre alles um so vieles einfacher.

Doch Albus schien nicht die Absicht zu haben sie sich selbst zu überlassen, und nahm Hermiones neue Tafel zur Hand. /Es ist bald Zeit für das Frühstück. Willst du dich nicht anziehen und mit mir nach unten gehen?/

Hermione starrte auf die schwarze Fläche, und es dauerte einen Moment, bis sich die Buchstaben vor ihr in ihrem Kopf zu Worten zusammenfügten und schliesslich einen Sinn machten. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und machte keine Anstalten sich zu regen. Sie wollte nicht – sie _konnte_ nicht. Beim blossen Gedanken etwas zu essen drehte sich ihr beinahe der Magen um, und sie schluckte hektisch, um den aufsteigenden Geschmack in ihrem Mund loszuwerden.

/Du kannst dich nicht ewig hier verstecken, Hermione/, fuhr er fort.

Entschlossen blickte sie ihn an und nickte, während ihre Lippen ein klares *Doch!* formten. Albus lächelte sie siegessicher an, bevor er ihr mit einem ebenso deutlichen *Nein* widersprach.

Als sie sich immer noch nicht rührte, seufzte er laut und klatschte in die Hände, was nur Sekunden später eine Hauselfe erscheinen liess. Er ordnete diese an, auf dem runden Tisch im Wohnzimmer ein Frühstück für zwei herzurichten. Dann stand er auf, erklärte Hermione knapp, dass er im anderen Zimmer auf sie warten würde, und wenn sie nicht innert 10 Minuten nachkäme, er sie eigenhändig aus dem Bett zerren und zwangsfüttern würde.

Obwohl seine Augen funkelten, so zweifelte sie keinen Moment, dass er es nicht ernst meinte. Kaum hatte er sich umgedreht, huschte sie auch schon aus dem Bett ins Badezimmer um sich einigermassen passabel herzurichten.

Den Blick in den Spiegel hätte sie sich ersparen können, denn die Person darin erkannte sie beinahe nicht und sie fuhr erschrocken zurück. Dunkle Ringe lagen unter ihren Augen, welche blutunterlaufen, verklebt und verquollen waren. Ihre Wangen waren rot gefleckt und standen in starkem Kontrast mit dem Rest ihres Gesichtes, welches erschreckend bleich war. Ihre Haare, immer noch buschig wie eh und je, waren fettig, verfilzt und standen ihr noch wirrer als sonst vom Kopf ab. Trotz des schrecklichen Anblickes, den sie bot, beugte sie sich wieder näher zum Spiegel hin und starrte hinein, während sie beobachtete, wie sich Tränen in den Augen ihres Spiegelbildes bildeten und diese schliesslich überliefen. Es war, als ob sie neben sich stünde und einer fremden Person beim Weinen zuschaute.

Die zehn Minuten würden zu wenig sein, wenn sie noch länger vor dem Spiegel verharrte, und sie stellte sich Albus vor, wie er in ihrem Wohnzimmer auf und ab ging, wobei er zwischendurch stehen blieb um irgend etwas zu betrachten. Ihre Hände schmerzten nach wie vor, also entschied sie sich, den Verband nicht abzunehmen und sich statt dessen nur in die Dusche zu stellen, ohne sich wirklich zu waschen. Rasch entledigte sie sich ihrer Unterwäsche und huschte unter den Wasserstrahl, den sie so heiss einstellte, dass es sie gerade nicht verbrühte. Die Hitze stach ihr in die Haut und liess sie zusammenzucken, doch sie blieb beharrlich stehen.

Erst als ihre Haut rot und wund war, gestattete sie sich, aus der Dusche zu steigen. Sie schnappte nach Luft, als die kühle Luft des Raumes ihre heisse Haut traf, doch es half ihr, etwas Klarheit in ihre wirren Gedanken zu bringen. Die Zeit schien stillgestanden zu sein, während sie im Krankenzimmer gelegen hatte, aber nun spürte sie, wie ihre Lebensuhr wieder zu ticken begonnen hatte. Das Leben war wie die Strömung eines Flusses, und egal ob sie nun wollte oder nicht, trieb sie im Wasser umher und wurde mitgeschwemmt. Doch auch wenn sie in dieser Hinsicht keine grosse Wahl hatte, so konnte sie trotzdem entscheiden _an welches Ufer_ es sie treiben sollte und _mit wem_ sie schwimmen wollte.

Irritiert schüttelte sie den Kopf um diese Gedankenkette loszuwerden und sich weiter anzuziehen. Alles zu seiner Zeit, so lautete die Devise ihrer Mutter, und auch wenn dieser Spruch sie früher manchmal zur Weissglut getrieben hatte, so haftete ihm in diesem Moment etwas seltsam tröstendes an. Beinahe genauso beruhigend war der Duft nach heissem Kaffe und frischen Brötchen, der sich vom Wohnzimmer zu Hermione hinschlich. Ihr Magen rumorte, was sie daran erinnerte, dass sie schon seit längerem nichts mehr gegessen hatte – doch gleichzeitig wurde ihr leicht flau, als sie sich vorstellte, einen Bissen Essen in ihren Mund zu schieben und darauf herum zu kauen.

Noch länger konnte sie den Gang ins Wohnzimmer jedoch nicht aufschieben, und sie ergab sich dem Zwang von aussen und begab sich zum kleinen Tisch, welcher unter seiner Last jeden Augenblick zusammen zu brechen schien. Albus lächelte ihr zu und wies auf den Sessel ihm gegenüber, während er gleichzeitig in ein Croissant biss.

Es fiel Hermione sichtlich schwer etwas zu essen, und sie musste sich geradezu zum Kauen und Schlucken zwingen. Hoffnungslosigkeit schnürte ihr die Kehle zu, und immer wieder musste sie innehalten um die Tränen zurück zu blinzeln. Der Geruch der Salbe, welche aus den Bandagen ihrer Hände stammte und sie in ihrer Nase kitzelte, jedes Mal wenn sie sich einen Bissen in den Mund schieben wollte, war ebenfalls wenig Appetit anregend.

Weder Albus noch sie bemühten sich um irgendein Gespräch während des Frühstücks, und Hermione war dankbar für die _Stille_ – als ihr dieser Gedanke kam, hätte sie sich beinahe an ihrem Kaffee verschluckt und der alte Zauberer schaute sie fragend an. Doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und blickte wieder auf die Zimmerecke hinter Albus, die sie schon die ganze Zeit über angestarrt hatte.

Nachdem sie beide fertig gegessen hatten – Hermione zwar nicht viel, aber Albus schien trotzdem zufrieden damit zu sein – lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Hände. Obwohl sie seinen intensiven Blick auf sich spüren konnte, schaute sie nicht zu ihm. Es würde ein Blick auf die Wirklichkeit sein, und sie zweifelte, ob sie es im Moment ertragen könnte. Auch als er sich schliesslich bewegte, hielt sie angestrengt ihre Augen gesenkt und bemühte sich um ein gleichgültiges Gesicht.

Am Ende nahm er die Tafel zur Hand, schrieb etwas darauf und stand auf. Er ging zu ihr hinüber und fasste sie am Kinn, so dass sie gezwungen wurde, ihn anzublicken. Er konnte es in ihren Augen sehen, und mitfühlend blinzelte er ihr zu, bevor er ihr die Schiefertafel in die Hand drückte und den Raum verliess. /Ich nehme nicht an, dass du dein Mittagessen in der grossen Halle einnehmen willst, also werde ich eine Hauselfe hier vorbeischicken. Wie ich vernommen habe, erwartet Professor Snape dich heute Nachmittag, und er kann dich anschliessend zum Abendessen begleiten, auch um dir den separaten Zugang zur Halle zu zeigen. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du einen Blick in die Bücher werfen würdest, welche ich dir mitgebracht habe. Bis heute Abend./

Hermione senkte die Tafel und stellte fest, dass in der kurzen Zeit, in der sie in Albus' Mitteilung vertieft gewesen war, die Hauselfen den Tisch bereits leer geräumt hatten. Die einzigen Gegenstände auf dem Tisch waren drei Bücher, von welchen Albus anscheinend gesprochen hatte. Neugierig rutschte sie in ihrem Sessel nach vorne und nahm sie zur Hand.

Das oberste war ein dünnes, in tiefrotes Leder gebundenes Buch, und der Titel war mit goldenen Lettern eingeprägt: 'HOGWARTS'. Hermione hatte geglaubt, jedes einzelne Buch zu kennen, welches je über Hogwarts geschrieben wurde, doch dieses war ihr gänzlich unbekannt. Vielleicht war es gerade erst herausgegeben worden? Denn es roch immer noch schwach nach Leder und es schien noch nicht durch viele Hände gegangen zu sein. Zaghaft schlug sie den Buchdeckel auf und strich die erste Seite glatt.

Sie presste kurz ihre Lippen zusammen als sie erkannte, was es war; das Arbeitsreglement für Angestellte der Schule. Im Moment war sie nicht in der Stimmung, sich darin zu vertiefen, und kurzerhand klappte sie es wieder zu und legte es auf den Tisch vor sich.

Das zweite Buch schien etwas vielversprechender zu sein, denn es war so dick wie ihr Handgelenk, an den Ecken leicht gebogen und in grünes Leder gebunden. Der Titel war nicht mehr zu erkennen, also schlug sie auch bei diesem Buch die erste Seite auf. Ihre Lippen schmälerten sich zu einem kaum erkennbaren Strich, und auch dieses Werk legte sie zur Seite: 'Umgang mit und Behandlung von Behinderten – Rechte und Pflichten – Gesetze und Richtlinien ... revidierte Version, 15. September 1867'

Beinahe hätte sie das dritte Buch ungeöffnet ebenfalls auf den Tisch zurückgelegt, doch irgendetwas hinderte sie daran. Es war in unscheinbares, braunes Leder gefasst, und von den Jahren und unzähligen Händen abgegriffen und fleckig. Der Einband fühlte sich glatt und weich an, als Hermione sachte mit den Fingern darüber fuhr, und sie fragte sich, von welchem Tier das Leder stammen könnte. Das Buch trug weder auf der Frontseite noch auf dem Rücken einen Titel, und nach kurzem zögern öffnete sie es.

Eine Notiz fiel hinaus, und Hermione bückte sich danach um sie vom Boden aufzuheben, bevor sie einen Blick auf die erste Seite des Buches warf. Sie erkannte Albus Handschrift augenblicklich, auch wenn er den Zettel nicht unterzeichnet hatte. /Dies hier ist ein altes Tagebuch, von dem ich überzeugt bin, dass es dir helfen wird, unsere Welt bis zu einem gewissen Grade zu verstehen und zu erkennen, wieso die Dinge hier so und nicht anders gehandhabt werden. Wenn du Fragen dazu hast, dann melde dich bitte, und ich werde versuchen, diese so gut wie möglich zu beantworten./

Hermiones Augenbraue hob sich überrascht. Wie konnte ein Tagebuch ihr dabei helfen, das Verhalten der Menschen gegenüber ihr zu verstehen? Nun, sie würde es nicht wissen, wenn sie es nicht las, also setzte sie sich bequem hin und begann zu lesen. Der erste Eintrag war über 800 Jahre alt, stellte sie mit Erstaunen fest, und dennoch war die Tinte kaum verblasst. Auf der inneren Seite des Buchdeckels standen verschiedene Namen untereinander geschrieben, jeder in einer anderen Schrift und Tinte. Beim letzten Namen stutzte sie und runzelte die Stirn, doch sie würde nicht vorgreifen und entschied sich, das Buch von Anfang an zu lesen.

Sie war so vertieft in ihre Lektüre, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, wie um zwölf Uhr eine Hauselfe auftauchte und das Mittagessen servierte. Automatisch griff sie nach der Gabel und schob sich Bissen um Bissen in den Mund, ohne recht zu schmecken, was genau sie ass. Ihre Augen waren auf die akkurate Handschrift Duncan Malachors fixiert und saugten seine Worte wie ein Schwamm auf.

Er hatte das Buch in Alt-Englisch verfasst und es bereitete Hermione anfangs Mühe, gewisse Worte oder Sätze zu verstehen. Ohne Zauberstab und Stimme konnte sie keinen Übersetzungszauber wirken, doch sie war entschlossen genug, das Tagebuch auch ohne fremde Hilfe lesen zu können, und so war der Intervall, in dem sie die Seiten umblätterte, ausgesprochen lange. Mit der Zeit jedoch viel es ihr immer leichter, seine eigentümlich Art des Schreibens zu verstehen, und sie wurde vollständig in den Bann der Geschehnisse von damals gezogen.

Schon bald verstand sie, wieso Albus ihr genau dieses Buch zu lesen gegeben hatte, denn es begann mit dem Tag, an dem Duncan das erste Mal einen Blick auf Maude geworfen hatte. Sie hatten sich beide Hals über Kopf ineinander verliebt, und nur Monate später hatten sie sich – ohne die heutigen Vorbehalte gegenüber Behinderten – mit dem Segen der Familie verlobt.

Voller Faszination las sie Duncans Beschreibungen, wie seine Frau ihr Leben mit ihrer Behinderung gemeistert hatte. Sie mochte zwar physisch erblindet gewesen sein, doch konnte sie mehr sehen wie manch einer mit gesunden Augen. Als Ausgleich für ihren fehlendes Augenlicht waren ihre übrigen Sinne verfeinert und sensibel: Am Klang der Stimme konnte sie die Stimmung des Sprechers augenblicklich erkennen, eine Verschiebung des Luftzuges genügte ihr, um eine Veränderung im Raum anzukündigen und alleine der Geruch eines Menschen in ihrer Nähe liess sie ihn mühelos identifizieren.

Für einen Moment senkte Hermione das Tagebuch und starrte an die Wand ihr gegenüber, vollkommen in ihren Gedanken vertieft. War es dies, was sie am Abend zuvor gespürt hatte, als sie an der Wand bei den Fenstern gesessen hatte? Reagierten ihre übrigen Sinne bereits jetzt auf ihr geraubtes Gehör und passten sich den Umständen an? Ihr Magen verknotete sich wieder, doch Hermione schluckte die aufsteigenden Emotionen hinunter und vertiefte sich wieder in ihre Lektüre.

Maude war eine resolute, ehrgeizige Frau gewesen und Duncan hatte teilweise Mühe gehabt, mit ihr mitzuhalten. Doch gleichzeitig war sie eine ausgeglichene, hilfsbereite Persönlichkeit, und als ihre gemeinsame Tochter zur Welt gekommen war, wandelte Maude sich erneut und wurde zu einer liebenden und fürsorglichen Mutter, wie man sich nur vorstellen konnte.

Sie hätte die Frau gerne kennen gelernt, jedoch als sie zu der Stelle im Tagebuch gelangte, wo das Unglück mit ihrer Tochter beschrieben wurde, schnappte Hermione erschrocken nach Luft und hielt den Atem an. Die Hoffnungslosigkeit über ihre eigene Situation wandelte sich teilweise zu Mitleid für diese unbekannte Familie, welche einen Schicksalsschlag erlitten hatte, den Hermione nicht einmal ihren Feinden wünschen würde.

In Duncans Schrift konnte sie seine Verzweiflung über das Ereignis erkennen, denn sie wurde unregelmässig und manchmal waren die Sätze nichts anderes als eine wildwütige Aneinanderreihung von Worten. So war sie auch weniger erstaunt darüber, als der letzte Eintrag von ihm im Tagebuch auch sein Abschiedsbrief war, und die Tränen, die sie nun weinte, galten nicht nur ihrer Situation sondern auch dem Leiden, dass Duncan und seine Familie ertragen musste – aber es galt auch denen, die sich in der gleichen Lage wie sie befanden, damals wie auch heute.

Die nächsten Seiten waren leer, und Hermione war kurz davor, das Tagebuch zu schliessen, bevor ihr einfiel, dass Duncan Malachors Name nicht als einziger Name im Innern des Buchdeckels aufgeführt war. Neugierig blätterte sie weiter, bis sie auf einen Eintrag in einer anderen Handschrift stiess. Es war Ian Malachor – der Bruder von Duncan – der von der Zeit nach dem Selbstmord berichtete; wie es seiner Familie ging, aber auch wie die Welt sich veränderte. Nur wenige Seiten waren von ihm über eine grosse Zeitspanne beschrieben worden, und wieder folgten einige leere Seiten.

Danach hatte ein gewisser Malcolm Holmes seine Spuren im Tagebuch hinterlassen, ihm folgte ein Ian McDuff und dann ein Patrick Sarles. Hermione brauchte eine Weile bis sie endlich verstand, was diese Männer verband – denn es war nie eine Frau, die in das Buch geschrieben hatte -  doch die Eintragungen von Ralph O'Neill brachten Klarheit:

_... heute morgen ist das Schönste Ereignis eingetroffen, dass sich ein Ehemann nur wünschen könnte; meine Frau hat uns eine Tochter geboren. Sie ist das süsseste Ding, das ich je gesehen habe, mit Haut so weich wie das Federkleid einer Nachtigall und Haaren so fein wie Elfenstaub. Sie hat geschrieen wie am Spiess, das Gesicht fest zusammengekniffen, und dennoch habe ich schon jetzt die sanften Gesichtszüge ihrer Mutter darin erkennen können. Für einen kurzen Moment sind wir die glücklichsten Eltern auf Erden gewesen – bis die Hebamme uns mit drei Worten aus allen Wolken gerissen hat. 'Sie ist blind', hat sie gesagt, und hat als Beweis die Augenlider der Kleinen hochgezogen, damit wir es selbst haben sehen können... es scheint mir beinahe wie ein Fluch zu sein, der auf der weiblichen Linie unserer Familie lastet, der für Generationen verschwindet, nur um plötzlich wieder aufzutauchen. Ich frage mich, ob Maude wirklich die erste gewesen war, oder ob wir schon länger so bestraft werden... Die Hebamme hat uns nahegelegt, die Kleine zur Adoption frei zu geben, doch wie kann sie von uns verlangen, unser eigen Fleisch und Blut zu verleugnen und herzlos weggeben? Sie hat mich misstrauisch angeschaut als ich ihr das gesagt habe, hat sich umgedreht und ist gegangen – sie hat sich nicht einmal darum bemüht, die Nabelschnur zu durchtrennen. 'Nicht mehr lange', hat sie mir aber noch zugeflüstert, 'und solche Monster werden vom Antlitz der Welt verschwunden sein.' Und ich habe ihr hinterher gerufen, dass solange unsere Familie existiert, wir auch für die Rechte von Menschen wie unserer Tochter kämpfen würden. Ich weiss nicht, ob sie es noch gehört hat._

Hermione war schockiert über diese Ereignisse, doch noch schien der Vater des blinden Kindes das Tagebuch noch nicht weitergegeben zu haben.

Heute sind sie gekommen und haben Elisandra mitgenommen. Einfach so, ohne Vorwarnung. Ich habe versucht mich ihnen in den Weg zu stellen – und da hat einer von ihnen seinen Zauberstab gezückt und mir gedroht, dass ihm jedes Mittel gestattet sei um an mir vorbeizugelangen. Meine Frau hat als erste erkannt, dass wir auf verlorenem Posten stehen, und so haben wir zugesehen, wie diese Männer sie weggetragen haben. Derjenige, welcher mich bedroht hat, ist mit einem schmierigen Lächeln auf den Lippen zu mir getreten und hat mir eine Schriftrolle überreicht. Es ist ein neues Edikt gewesen, erst seit zwei Tagen operativ, und dennoch wird es anscheinend mit grösstem Eifer durchgesetzt... Sie ist weg, und ich weiss, dass wir sie nie wieder sehen werden.

Hermione spürte den Schmerz in ihrer Brust in den Worten dieses Mannes widerhallen. Wenn all diese Männer versucht hatten, gegen die unrechtmässige Behandlung Behinderter anzukämpfen und es nicht geschafft hatten – wieso sollte denn ausgerechnet sie etwas erreichen können?

'Windmühlen', dachte sie abschätzig, 'es ist wohl eher wie Treibsand!' 

Sosehr sie sich fürchtete weiterzulesen und dabei mehr über die Schicksale anderer Familien in anderen Zeiten erfuhr, so schaffte sie es dennoch nicht, das Buch aus der Hand zu legen. Schliesslich gelang sie zu den Eintragungen, an denen sie am meisten interessiert war. Es war die Handschrift eines Kindes, doch die etwas krakeligen Buchstaben sprachen schon damals von der geschwungenen Handschrift des Zauberers, den sie heute kannte.

_...Ich kene die Geschichte unserer Familie – meine Mum hat mir alles erzält – und auch ich wil meinen Beitrag dazu leisten, das es nicht in vergesenheit geräht: Wir versteken sie in meinem alten Zimmer und Vater hat mir gesagt, das ich es nimandem erzälen darf. Wenn sie erst einmal alt genug ist, sagen sie, könen sie sie uns nicht mehr wegnemen..._

_...Es tut mir so leid ich habe es nicht gewolt und ich habe es meiner Mum gesagt aber sie weint nur und hört mir nicht zu und Vater starrt mich nur mit traurigen Augen an und sagt nichts. David war es, er hat mich profozirt und irgendiwe ist es mir so rausgesrutscht und ich habe aber nicht gedacht das er mir glaubt aber er hat es getan. Sie haben sie geholt aus meinem alten Zimmer und, dabei ist sie erst vier monate alt. Zu jung, sagt mein Vater. zu jung um sie zu beschüzen. meine Mum sagt es ist nicht meine schuld aber ich weiss genau das es meine Schuld ist. und wieso tut es so weh wen ich daran denke?..._

Hermione weinte nun bitterlich vor sich hin. Plötzlich schien alles einen Sinn zu ergeben. War dies der Grund, weshalb Albus so vehement darum gekämpft hatte sie hier zu behalten? Um vergangenes Unrecht wieder gut zu machen? Weil wenigstens _sie_ alt genug war, um nicht spurlos zum Verschwinden gebracht werden zu können? Gab er sich etwa immer noch die Schuld daran, was vor so langer Zeit mit seiner Schwester geschehen war?

Mit tränengetrübten Augen blickte sie vom Buch auf. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, wie viel Zeit bereits vergangen war, doch die Sonne strahlte nun golden durch das Fenster auf ihre beinahe leeren Bücherregale und auf eine kleine Pendeluhr, die vergessen auf einem der Tablare stand.

Der Schreck durchfuhr sie wie ein Blitz und liess sie ruckartig aufstehen, das Tagebuch polterte vergessen auf den Boden. Es war bereits halb fünf – sie hätte in diesem Moment bei Snape im Büro sein sollen. Hastig zog sie ihre offene Robe zusammen und stand bereits im Durchgang zum Korridor, als sie nochmals umkehrte, hastig ihre Schiefertafel an sich nahm und ihren Zimmerschlüssel einsteckte, bevor sie davon stürmte und durch die Gänge in Richtung Kerker rannte.

Ihr Zimmer befand sich zwar nicht in unmittelbarer Nähe zu den Kellergewölben, aber auch nicht allzu weit davon entfernt. Der Nachmittagsunterricht schien soeben beendet worden zu sein, denn die Korridore waren überfüllt mit Schülern aller Altersstufen. Hermione war so in Eile, dass sie kaum bemerkte, wie sich die Menge vor ihr teilte wie das Meer vor Moses.

Als sie schliesslich im Kerker ankam, wäre sie beinahe mit ihren früheren Klassenkameraden zusammengestossen, welche gerade aus dem Zaubertränke-Zimmer strömten. Unglauben mischte sich mit Überraschung in deren Mienen, doch sie hatte keine Zeit für lange Erklärungen. Seltsamerweise konnte sie weder Ron noch Harry entdecken, doch plötzlich trat Neville aus der Menge und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. Seine Lippen formten für sie unverständliche Worte, während Mitleid und Verständnis standen in seinem Gesicht geschrieben. Hastig schüttelte sie den Kopf und sagte *später, Neville*, bevor sie weitereilte. Sie wusste nicht, ob er sie verstanden hatte, aber dafür hatte sie keine Zeit.

Das nächste, an was sie sich erinnern konnte, war, dass sie der Länge nach auf dem Boden lag und beinahe mit ihrem Kopf gegen die Wand geprallt wäre. Als sie sich auf die Seite wälzte um ihre schmerzenden Hände unter sich hervor zu ziehen, blickte sie in das höhnisch lachende Gesicht von Draco Malfoy, umringt von seinen Slytherin-Freunden, welche augenblicklich in sein Lachen einstimmten. *Ups*, sagten seine Lippen und mit gespielt übertriebener Geste hielt er sich die Hand vor den Mund während seine Augen sich weiteten, als ob er erschrocken über ihren Sturz wäre.

Plötzlich aber veränderte sich dessen Miene zu echter Überraschung, und überstürzt wandte sich die Gruppe ab und eilte davon. Als Hermione hinter sich blickte um zu schauen, was den unerwarteten Rückzug der Slytherin-Hooligans ausgelöst hatte, blickte sie in ein grimmiges, blasses Gesicht in dem ein Augenpaar wie zwei schwarze Diamanten funkelte.

Snape hielt ein Stück Pergament hoch, auf dem mit Grossbuchstaben geschrieben stand 'SIE SIND SPÄT, MISS GRANGER!', bevor er es wieder zusammenrollte, einsteckte, und ihr die Hand reichte um ihr aufzuhelfen.

Hermione streckte ebenfalls ihre Hand aus, zuckte aber im letzten Moment zurück und stemmte sich dann aus eigener Kraft und unter stummen Geächze hoch. Snape blickte sie noch einen Augenblick länger an, und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es Enttäuschung gewesen war, die für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in seinen Augen aufgeblitzt war, bevor sie wieder unlesbar wurden. Mit einer knappen Bewegung seines Kopfes forderte Snape sie auf ihm zu folgen, und ohne sich umzublicken ob sie es auch tat, schritt er zu seinem Büro.

TBC...

------

Im Moment lese ich gerade 'Nineteen Eighty-Four' von George Orwell – vielleicht ist dies der Grund, wieso plötzlich die Idee aufgetaucht ist, dass das Ministerium Neugeborene und Kleinkinder bis zu einem gewissen Alter einfach so verschwinden lassen kann. Auf jeden Fall habe ich mich wieder einmal zu ausführlichen Erläuterungen nicht relevanter Details hinreissen lassen – ich hoffe aber, es ist trotzdem nicht zu langatmig/langweilig geworden. Wenn ja, dann tut's mir leid... aber ändern werde ich es nicht mehr ;-))


	9. Kapitel : Aufstieg aus der Dunkelheit

_Disclaimer _– siehe Kapitel 1

Kapitel 9  -  Aufstieg aus der Dunkelheit

__

_Unsere Sache ist es,__  
den Funken des Lichts festzuhalten,  
der aus dem Leben überall da hervorbricht,  
wo die Ewigkeit die Zeit berührt  
__ ~__Johann Christoph Friedrich von Schiller __~_

Snape setzte sich hin und mit dem Daumen und Zeigfinger der rechten Hand drückte er gegen seine Nasenwurzel, während er für einen Moment die Augen schloss. Was sollte er bloss mit ihr anfangen? Schon den ganzen Tag hatte er sich den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, welche Arbeit er ihr zumuten konnte und welche absolut nicht in Frage kam. Als er sie nun beobachtete, wie sie müde, deprimiert und mit hängenden Schultern auf dem Stuhl ihm gegenüber sass, erkannte er, dass er seine ursprünglichen Pläne mit ihr zumindest im Moment beiseite schieben musste. Er ging sogar soweit zu bezweifeln, dass sie in ihrem gegenwärtigen Zustand auch nur ansatzweise fähig sein würde, einen so simplen Zaubertrank zu brauen, wie er ihn gerade seinen Erstklässlern beibrachte.

Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu hoffen, dass ihre geistige Verfassung nicht die restlichen zwei Wochen unverändert schlecht bleiben würde und die absehbaren Sommerferien ihr schliesslich neue Kraft und Lebensmut spendeten. Nicht, dass er die besserwisserische Hermione äusserst geschätzt hatte, aber dieser Zustand der Lethargie war eher beklemmend als angenehm.

Er hatte gesehen, was im Flur geschehen war; wie Malfoy ihr absichtlich in den Weg getreten und ihr das Bein gestellt hatte, damit sie hinfallen würde. Dennoch waren ihm die Hände weitestgehend gebunden – er konnte ja unmöglich 24 Stunden, 7 Tage die Woche auf sie acht geben. Nichtsdestoweniger fühlte er sich bis zu einem gewissen Grad für sie verantwortlich; mehr noch seit dem gestrigen Abend, als er Albus zu ihrem Quartier begleitet hatte, und er sie dort hatte regungslos liegen sehen. Ohne dass er dazu aufgefordert worden war, hatte er sie hochgehoben und zum Bett getragen. Es hatte eine Saite in seinem Innern zum Klingen gebracht, deren Vibrationen Schuldgefühle durch seinen Körper gejagt hatten. Auch jetzt noch konnte er entfernt das Echo dessen in seinen Knochen spüren.

Zudem, sie war nicht nur eine Angestellte Hogwarts sondern auch _seine_ Angestellte, und dies machte ihn auf ganz spezielle Weise verantwortlich für ihr Wohlbefinden – ungeachtet dessen, was Albus ihm angedroht hatte, sollte er mit ihr versagen. Und er wäre nicht Severus Snape, würde voreilig aufgeben.

An diesem Abend würden sie nicht mehr allzu viel arbeiten können, also würde er sich damit begnügen, Hermione ihren Arbeitsplatz zu zeigen, die verschiedenen Vorratsräume für Zaubertrankzutaten und –utensilien für sie zu öffnen und die Schutzbanne entsprechend abzuändern und herausfinden, zu was sie im Moment im Stande war. Da er auch morgen wieder zu unterrichten hatte, würde er ihr einen Brau-Plan erstellen müssen, konnte er ja nur während der Pausen und kurz vor Arbeitsende den Fortschritt in ihrer Arbeit überwachen.

Am Ende, nachdem er ihr alles gezeigt und erklärt hatte, setzten sie sich hin um ihren Arbeitsplan auszuarbeiten. Dadurch, dass sie nur schriftlich miteinander kommunizieren konnten, zog sich die Diskussion unnatürlich in die Länge, was Snape ungeduldig werden liess und wiederum Hermione veranlasste, sich von seiner Gereiztheit anstecken zu lassen.

Sie schienen beide erleichtert zu sein, endlich aufstehen und zum Abendessen gehen zu können. Hermiones Wochenplan lag fertig geplant auf Snapes Pult: Dieser sah vor, dass sie am morgigen Tag vor allem die Bestände an Zutaten für die Zaubertränke kontrollieren, verzeichnen und wo nötig eine Liste anfertigen würde, was nachzubestellen war – nicht, dass Snape seine Vorräte vernachlässigte, aber irgend etwas _musste_ er ihr ja zu tun geben. Danach könnte sie mit einem einfachen Allesheil-Trank zu brauen beginnen, der äusserst dankbar in der Hinsicht war, dass er auch dann noch zu gebrauchen war, wenn die Zutaten nicht hundertprozentig genau abgemessen wurden.

Sollte sie sich als kompetent genug erweisen, könnte sie in den noch verbleibenden anderthalb Wochen zu komplexeren Zaubertränken übergehen. 'Alles zu seiner Zeit', kommentierte Snapes Verstand diesen Gedankengang, während er Hermione die Türe aufhielt.

Als ob es geplant gewesen wäre, zog genau in diesem Moment eine Gruppe Slytherins an ihnen vorüber, und Draco war einer von ihnen. Er hielt seinen Blick fest auf den Boden vor ihm geheftet, dennoch stoppte er augenblicklich, als Snapes eisige Stimme erklang.

"Mr. Malfoy... auf ein Wort, wenn ich bitten darf.", sprach dieser den blonden Schüler an.

Draco war in den letzten Jahren beträchtlich gewachsen, und auch wenn er nicht ganz die Grösse von Snape erreicht hatte, so konnte er doch beinahe geradeaus blicken, als er zu seinem Professor schaute. Der Verlust dieses Vorteils der Lehrer gegenüber den älteren Schülern, vor allem aber gegenüber Problemfällen wie Draco Malfoy, hatte immer öfters zu Disputen geführt, je näher das Ende deren Schulzeit rückte. Dennoch war Snape, der sich dieser Situation durchaus bewusst war, gegenüber den anderen im Vorteil: Durch seinen Ruf, seinen Charakter und nicht zuletzt durch die Ausdrucksstärke und Beherrschung seiner Stimme.

Vom dem Moment an, wenn die neuen Schüler ihren ersten Blick auf ihn warfen, bis zu dem Tag, an dem sie zum letzten Mal die Tore Hogwarts durchschritten – und auch darüber hinaus – war seine autoritäre Position gesichert. Er war der unnachgiebige, verhasste, gefährliche und in manchen Augen auch unfaire Professor, der nichts für seine Schüler übrig hatte und es sie auch spüren liess. Er wusste, wie er hinter seinem Rücken genannt wurde, aber keiner der Kinder würde es wagen, ihm dies offen ins Gesicht zu sagen.

Seine Slytherins mochten vielleicht nicht vollständig dieser Meinung sein, dennoch behandelten sie ihn immer mit dem grössten Mass an Respekt und Hochachtung. Dies war es auch, dass die übrigen anwesenden Schüler diskret einen Schritt von Draco weg nach hinten treten und ihren Weg zur grossen Halle wieder aufnehmen liess.

"Professor Snape?", fragte Draco zurück, während er Hermione, die zwei Meter von ihm entfernt stand abschätzig einen Blick zuwarf.

Snape schaute von ihr zu ihm, und schloss dann die Türe. In dem Snape zuerst auf Hermione zeigte und anschliessend auf die Stelle, wo sie gerade stand, machte er ihr klar, dass sie sich nicht zu rühren hatte, bevor er zum jungen Malfoy hinüber ging um ihn aus der Mitte des Korridors zur anderen Wand zu befehlen.

"Zwanzig Punkte Abzug von Slytherin wegen unangebrachtem Verhalten gegenüber Miss Granger und tätlichem Angriff einer Angestellten Hogwarts.", kam Snape augenblicklich zum Grund dieses Gespräches und verschränkte despotisch die Arme.

"WAS?", fragte Draco ungläubig zurück, "Das ist wohl ein schlechter Scherz, oder? Du willst mir doch nicht etwa erzählen, dass ich wegen so einer Lappalie Punkte abgezogen bekomme... und Dumbledore hat diesen _Krüppel_ eingestellt?"

Eine von Snapes Händen schoss nach vorne und packte Draco augenblicklich hart am Oberarm. Dann beugte er sich näher zu ihm, während er ihm zuzischte: "Es ist immer noch_ Professor _Dumbledore für dich, sowie es auch _Miss Granger_ heisst! Und ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass du mich in der Öffentlichkeit nicht duzen sollst! Ich mag vielleicht jetzt, da dein Vater verschwunden ist, als dein Pate für dich verantwortlich sein, doch ich habe dir hoffentlich klar genug gemacht, dass Schule und Privatleben strikte zu trennen sind. Nochmals zehn Punkte Abzug!"

Draco öffnete seinen Mund um zu protestieren, doch Snape winkte ungeduldig ab: "Ich will nichts mehr hören! Sollte mir aber zu Ohren kommen, dass _Sie_, Mr. Malfoy, oder ein anderer Slytherin Miss Granger angreifen, belästigen oder beleidigen, wird dies äusserst unangenehme Folgen haben –verstanden? Und nun verschwinden Sie."

"Sehr wohl, _Professor_", presste Draco zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor und schüttelte die Hand von seinem Arm. Mit tödlichem Blick in Richtung Hermione verschwand er um die Ecke, wo kurz zuvor seine Klassenkameraden abgebogen waren. Snape, der Hermione mit einer knappen Kopfbewegung anwies ihm zu folgen, folgte ihm kurz darauf.

Hermione hatte nicht verstanden, um was es in dem Gespräch gegangen war, doch Dracos Blick am Ende hatte Bände gesprochen. Irgendwie musste Snape mitbekommen oder sogar gesehen haben, dass Draco für ihren uneleganten Fall von vorhin verantwortlich gewesen war. Und allem Anschein nach schien ihr ehemaliger Mitschüler alles andere als erfreut gewesen zu sein über das, was Snape ihm zu sagen gehabt hatte.

Ihr neuer Vorgesetzter indes schien ebenfalls nicht sonderlich über das vorangegangene Gespräch erfreut zu sein, denn sein Schritt war eilig und brüsk, und Hermione hatte ihre liebe Mühe, mit ihm mitzuhalten, nachdem er die Führung durch die Gänge übernommen hatte. Als er dann plötzlich in einem Nebenkorridor, der am anderen Ende in den Hauptgang zur grossen Halle mündete, abrupt stehen blieb, wäre sie beinahe mit ihm zusammengestossen.

Er liess sich nicht anmerken, dass ihm nicht entgangen war, wie sie beinahe in ihn hineingelaufen wäre, und zeigte statt dessen auf eine graue Sandstein-Statue neben ihm. Hermione war die Figur bisher nie aufgefallen, obwohl sie tagtäglich während ihrer Schulzeit hier entlang gegangen war. Es war die Statue einer Frau mittleren Alters, die in ein fliessendes, lose sitzendes Gewand gekleidet war, dass an den Säumen mit keltischen Drachenmustern verziert war. Ihr Haar floss in weichen Wellen über ihre Schultern und umrandete ein weiches, freundliches Gesicht, in dessen Augen sich das geheimnisvolle Lächeln ihrer Lippen widerzuspiegeln schien. Doch dies war nicht das faszinierendste an dieser Figur: Sie hielt die Arme weit ausgestreckt – so weit, dass man beinahe gezwungen war in sie hineinzulaufen, wenn man zu dritt nebeneinander den Korridor entlang ging; was jedoch nie geschehen war, soweit sie sich erinnern konnte – und in ihren Händen ruhte eine Kugel von der Grösse einer Orange, die aus demselben Granit gemeisselt war, aus dem auch die Statue bestand.

Hermione überlegte fieberhaft, wieso ihr diese Darstellung so bekannt vorkam, obwohl sie sicher war, dass sie sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, bis es ihr wieder einfiel: Sie hatte in 'Hogwarts; A History' gelesen, dass Rowena Ravenclaw wie auch Helga Hufflepuff eine langjährige Ausbildung bei einer Gemeinschaft weiser Frauen aus dem Norden Europas abgelegt hatten, und zu deren Ehren hatten die beiden überall in Hogwarts Statuen von ihnen aufgestellt.

Aufgeregt fummelte sie ihre Schiefertafel hervor und schrieb: /Das ist eine Darstellung von einer der Seherinnen aus dem Tal des Zwielichts, nicht wahr?/

Snape, der ihren Gedankengängen gefolgt war, die ihr überaus deutlich im Gesicht gestanden hatten, verzog kurz das Gesicht und bestätigte ihr somit, dass sie Recht hatte.

/Dies ist der Zugang zum Lehrerkorridor. Schauen Sie genau hin/, gab er zur Antwort, und händigte ihr die Tafel wieder zurück. Dann schüttelte er den Ärmel seiner Robe zurück und strich mit seiner rechten Hand über die Oberfläche der Kugel.

Ein Schauer rann Hermiones Rücken hinunter, als die Kugel auf die Berührung reagierte, in dem sie für einen kurzen Moment durchscheinend wie Glas wurde und ein hellblaues Licht darin aufleuchtete. Dann senkte die Statue ihre Arme, verneigte sich leicht und glitt elegant zur Seite um den Durchgang frei zu machen.

Hermione blieb mit offenem Mund stehen, bis ihr bewusst wurde, dass Snape ohne zurückzublicken den Korridor bereits betreten hatte. Sie eilte ihm hinterher und holte ihn nach kurzer Zeit wieder ein. Es brannte sie darauf, jemandem von dieser Entdeckung zu erzählen – sie glaubte kaum, dass die Weasley-Zwillinge über diese Gänge Bescheid gewusst haben konnten. Doch wem sollte sie es erzählen? Bisher hatte sie ja noch nicht einmal mit Ron oder Harry gesprochen.

Während sie den Korridor entlang gingen registrierte sie nebenbei, dass einige Meter vor wie auch hinter ihnen Dunkelheit herrschte, und nur dort, wo sie sich gerade befanden, die Fackeln aufflammten und orange-gelbes Licht verströmten, um kurz darauf wieder zu erlöschen, kaum hatten sie sie passiert. Es war schwierig zu erkennen, wie lange der Gang war oder auf wie vielen Umwegen er zur grossen Halle führte, doch immer wieder konnte sie auf beiden Seiten andere Durchgänge zu weiteren Korridoren erkennen, und hin und wieder erblickte sie geschlossene Türen in den Schatten.

Irgendwann konnte sie ihre Neugier nicht mehr zügeln, und so zupfte sie Snape vorsichtig am Ärmel, der abrupt stehen blieb. Hermione zuckte ab seiner jähen Bewegung zurück, fasste sich aber rasch und fragte: /Wohin führen all die Korridore? Und die Türen?/

Snape verdrehte die Augen und schien Anstalten zu machen einfach weiter zu gehen, entschied sich jedoch im letzten Moment anders: /Ganz Hogwarts ist von diesen Gängen durchzogen, Miss Granger. Überall dort, wo die Statue einer Seherin zu finden ist, befindet sich auch ein Durchgang. Wie viele Gänge es gibt, weiss niemand – ich nehme an, nicht einmal Albus könnte eine genau Zahl nennen. Und zu den Türen kann ich nichts sagen, denn ich habe nie das Bedürfnis verspürt herauszufinden, was sich dahinter verbirgt. Doch ich habe gehört, dass sich nicht alle öffnen lassen – oder nur zu bestimmten Zeiten – und dass die Räume entweder leer gewesen sind oder gefüllt mit halb zerfallenen Möbeln und Ramsch. Reicht Ihnen das, Miss Granger?/

Hermione presste ihre Lippen zusammen. Er schien es einfach nicht lassen zu können, eine Stichelei hinzuzufügen. Doch wenigstens hatte er ihre Frage beantwortet, was mehr war, als sie erwartet hatte.

Schliesslich erreichten sie eine im Vergleich zu den anderen neu aussehende Türe, und als Snape diese öffnete, brandete ihnen eine Woge Essensdüfte entgegen. Snape liess ihr den Vortritt und geleitete sie dann an den für sie vorhergesehen Platz, bevor er sich auf seinen Stuhl setzte, der sich einige Sitzplätze von ihrem entfernt befand.

Sie fühlte sich inmitten der Lehrer unwohl, welche ihre Anwesenheit entweder mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken zur Kenntnis nahmen oder sich erst gar nichts anmerken liessen, dass sie ebenfalls zum Essen gekommen war. Zumindest schienen sie Snapes Erscheinen auf dieselbe Weise zu quittieren, doch Hermione war sich nicht sicher, ob sie diese Tatsache erfreuen oder eher beunruhigen sollte.

Die Schüler an den langen Tischen tuschelten wie schon am Tag zuvor und zeigten sogar teilweise unverblümt auf sie, während andere sie nur offen anstarrten. Am Slytherin-Tisch schien einige Aufregung zu herrschen und mehr als einmal fiel ein böser Blick auf Hogwarts neueste Angestellte. Snape registrierte mit Genugtuung, dass Draco seine Warnung beherzigt hatte und die Drohung anscheinend brühwarm, wenn vermutlich auch zensiert, unter seinen Mitschülern verbreitete. Der Hinweis auf Hermiones Anstellung würde bis morgen ebenfalls die übrigen drei Häuser erreicht haben, jedoch bezweifelte Snape, dass irgend jemand ausserhalb Slytherins von dem angedrohten Punkteabzug erfahren würde, sollte es in Zukunft zu weiteren Zwischenfällen bezüglich seiner Assistentin kommen.

Hermione indes rutschte unbehaglich auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her und wollte gerade wieder fliehen, wenn nicht in diesem Moment Albus eingetreten wäre und ihre Gedankengänge unterbrochen hätte. Sie wäre am Liebsten aufgesprungen und zu ihm hingerannt, hätte die Arme um seinen Hals geworfen und ihn an sich gedrückt - sie hätte sie alles getan, um den Schmerz in seinen vor langer Zeit geschriebenen Worten auszulöschen und durch etwas Positives zu ersetzen. Doch dies lag ausserhalb ihrer Möglichkeiten - nicht nur, weil sie dies unmöglich vor versammelter Gesellschaft tun konnte. Es war etwas Persönliches, Intimes, und Hermione war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich bewusst war, dass er seine Vergangenheit auf diese Weise mit jemandem geteilt hatte. Sie wollte nicht verantwortlich dafür sein, dass dieses Wissen ans Licht der Öffentlichkeit gezerrt wurde, und entschied sich deshalb, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, ihn aber bei nächster Gelegenheit darauf anzusprechen.

So biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe und schluckte ihre aufsteigenden Tränen hinunter, während er ihr freundlich lächelnd zuwinkte und sich dann hinsetzte. Kaum hatte er seinen Stuhl zurecht gerückt, erschien auch schon das Abendessen, und somit war es für eine Flucht ihrerseits zu spät. Sie zwang sich etwas zu essen und bemühte sich dabei gleichzeitig, die ihr geltenden, verstohlenen Blicke zu ignorieren. Zwischendurch spürte sie auch Mdme Pomfreys bohrenden Blicke auf sich, doch jedes Mal, wenn sie aufschaute, blickte die Krankenschwester rasch nach unten und widmete sich ihrem Teller.

Albus freundliches Lächeln und Gewinke in ihre Richtung liess nicht nach - auch nicht dann, als McGonagall ihm etwas zuzischte, was ihn gleichgültig mit den Schultern zucken liess, um anschliessend wieder Hermione anzustrahlen. Die Transfigurations-Professorin verzog kurz das Gesicht, murmelte etwas vor sich hin und schüttelte resignierend den Kopf.

Hermione stellte fest, dass der Grossteil ihrer Aufmerksamkeit jedoch dem Gryffindor-Tisch galt, wo ihre Freunde zu Abend assen. Ron hielt den Kopf mit hochroten Ohren gesenkt, was ihr sagte, dass er aufgeregt war – oder er hatte wieder einmal mit jemandem, entweder mit Harry oder seiner kleinen Schwester (oder beiden) gestritten. Ein kurzer Blick zu Harry bestätigte ihr, dass dem so gewesen sein musste, denn Harrys Wangen waren fleckig und seine Haare wirrer als sonst. Ginny indes war ungewöhnlich bleich, was sie zur Annahme verleitete, dass sie wie schon oft zwischen den Fronten ihres Bruders und ihres Freundes stand. Neville hatte sich neben sie gesetzt und redete wild gestikulierend auf Ron ein, welcher ihn wiederum versuchte zu ignorieren.

Das Verlangen Ron zu berühren und endlich mit ihm zu sprechen wurde von Minute zu Minute grösser, und als Albus wieder einmal zu ihr herüberwinkte, entschied sie, dass das Gespräch mit ihrem Vormund, das ursprünglich zuoberst auf ihrer Dringlichkeitsliste gestanden hatte, bis morgen warten musste. Er versuchte ihr gerade mit seltsam kindischen Gesten mitzuteilen, wie lecker die Nachspeise war, und Hermione lächelte ihm halbherzig zu. Sie fühlte sich noch nicht zum Spassen bereit, und jetzt wo der Entschluss mit ihrem Freund zu sprechen gefasst war, lag ihr das Abendessen wie Blei im Magen.

Am Ende schob sie den kaum angerührten Schokoladekuchen von sich weg und stand auf, um vor dem Eingang zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum zu warten. Allzu lange würden ihre Freunde hoffentlich nicht mehr brauchen, auch wenn es sich um Rons Lieblings-Dessert handelte.

Sie wartete eine gute Viertelstunde, bis die ersten Gryffindors auftauchten. Einige stockten als sie Hermione erblickten, doch keiner von ihnen ging auf sie zu. Andere wiederum, kaum sahen sie wer neben dem Porträt der dicken Dame wartete, würdigten sie keines weiteren Blickes. Sie hatte nichts anderes erwartet, nach dem Verhalten eines Grossteils der Schülerschaft ihr gegenüber zu urteilen, dennoch traf es sie mitten ins Herz. Sich darauf konzentrierend nicht in Tränen auszubrechen, verharrte sie an Ort und Stelle ohne sich zu rühren oder dem Kommen und Gehen ihrer früherer Klassenkameraden Beachtung schenkend.

Endlich bogen ihre Freunde um die Ecke; Harry in der Mitte mit Ginny rechts im Arm, links von ihm Ron, der sich taub gegen Nevilles kontinuierlichen Wortschwall stellte. Alle vier stoppten abrupt, als sie Hermione erblickten. Einige Sekunden lang rührte sich niemand, bis sich Harry von seiner Freundin löste, einen Blick zu Ron warf und zu Hermione hinüberging um sie in den Arm zu nehmen.

Dies war zuviel für sie, und sie vergrub ihren Kopf in seiner Schulter. Mit aller Kraft, die sie im Moment hatte, klammerte sie sich an ihrem besten Freund fest und liess ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Harry konnte ihr Schluchzen spüren und rieb ihr beruhigend über den Rücken, während er ihr beruhigende Worte zuflüsterte – mehr für sich selbst als für sie, konnte sie ihn ja nicht hören: "Schsch... ist ja schon gut, 'Mione."

Die anderen traten näher heran um den übrigen Gryffindors nicht den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum zu versperren und gleichzeitig neugierige Blicke soweit als möglich abzublocken. Als Harry merkte, dass ihr Schluchzen nachgelassen hatte, löste er sich von ihr, strich ihr zärtlich über das Gesicht und lächelte sie gleichzeitig aufmunternd an. Sie versuchte zurückzulächeln, doch es wollte ihr nicht recht gelingen und es ähnelte mehr einem von Snapes spöttischem Grinsen.

Ein Blick zu Ron werfend forderte Harry ihn auf, seine Stelle einzunehmen: Schliesslich war es seine Freundin, und er war nach wie vor der Ansicht, dass eine Aussprache zwischen den beiden dringend von Nöten war. Hermione blickte mit geröteten Augen von einer Person zur anderen. Ginnys Gesichtsausdruck war unlesbar, und irgendwie hatte Hermione das Gefühl, dass die jüngste der Weasleys ebenfalls nicht wusste, wie sie mit der ganzen Situation umgehen sollte. Einerseits war sie Harrys Freundin, der soeben bewiesen hatte, dass er voll und ganz hinter Hermione stand, andererseits war sie eine Weasley und die Schwester von Ron, der sichtlich unbehaglich sein Gewicht von einem Bein aufs andere verlagerte. Neville sah ganz und gar gerührt aus, derweil Mitleid ihm in grossen Lettern auf dem Gesicht geschrieben stand. Sie konnte Tränen in seinen Augen glänzen sehen, als er vortrat um ihr freundschaftlich  und mitfühlend die Hand zu drücken, ehe er durch das Loch in der Wand in die Gryffindor-Räume verschwand.

Harry klopfte Ron kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter und sagte: "Jetzt bist du dran, Alter." Dann nahm er Ginny an der Hand und folgte Neville. Ron starrte sie lange an, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte und zu Boden starrte. Sein linker Fuss zeichnete unsichtbare Muster auf den steinernen Boden vor ihm, und sowohl Hermione wie auch er folgten der Bewegung.

Nach einer Weile blickte er hoch und lächelte sie schief an. Sie lächelte zurück, doch sie spürte gleichzeitig, dass das Eis noch nicht gebrochen war. Bis jetzt hatte er weder Anstalten gemacht sie zu berühren, geschweige denn zu küssen.

/Können wir reden?/, schrieb sie zittrig auf die Tafel, und nach kurzem Überlegen nickte er. Es war wohl nicht gescheit, sich dazu in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzuziehen, aber es gab genug stille Plätze in der Nähe, die sie kannten und wo sie sich unterhalten konnten. Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung als er sie bei der Hand nahm und in einen nahegelegen, leeren Raum führte, wohin sie sich früher regelmässig zurückgezogen hatten. Die Decke lag noch immer dort, wo sie sie damals ausgebreitet hatten, und liess Erinnerungen wach werden.

Nachdem er lange Zeit nur da gesessen hatte ohne etwas sagen zu wollen, sammelte Hermione ihren Mut und fragte: /Was nun?/

Zuerst antwortete er mit seinem typischen, unsicheren Schulterzucken, bevor er die Tafel an sich nahm und zurückschrieb: /Ich weiss es nicht. Wirklich./

Hermiones Herz sank bei diesen Worten, und erst als Ron nach langer Zeit erneut zur Kreide griff, wagte sie Hoffnung zu schöpfen.

/Es ist... schwierig – so viel ist geschehen in letzter Zeit. Ich glaube, ich muss mich zuerst an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass nichts mehr so sein wird wie früher/

Ungewollt traten ihr erneut Tränen in die Augen. Also war alles verloren, und sogar Ron, ihre erste, grosse Liebe, würde sie im Stich lassen. Es war einfach zu viel für sie. Sie hatte geglaubt, sich wenigstens auf ihn stützen zu können, wenn alle Fäden rissen, doch anscheinend hatte sie sich geirrt.

Ron starrte sie hilflos an, als sie erneut zu weinen begonnen hatte und spürte ein seltsames Ziehen dort wo sein Herz war. Er sah, wie sie sich von ihm und dem ganzen Rest der Welt im Stich gelassen fühlte und es tat ihm beinahe körperlich weh. Sie hatten so viel miteinander erlebt, und bereits so viel zusammen durchgestanden.

Vielleicht, wenn sie sich beide genug anstrengten, könnte es trotzdem möglich sein, dass sie zusammenblieben. Denn er spürte nach wie vor, wie die Liebe sich in ihm aufbegehrte und darum kämpfte, dass die unnatürlichen Ketten, mit denen er sie in den letzten Tagen gefesselt hatte, sich lösten. Vielleicht, wenn sie beide sich gegen die Abneigung der Menschen gegenüber Behinderten erfolgreich wehren konnten, in erster Linie aber vor allem gegen die Vorurteile, die auch ihm Weasley-Clan vorherrschten, dann hätten sie womöglich eine Chance.

Und doch spürte er, wie er sich gleichzeitig gegen den Gedanken sträubte, sie in den Arm zu nehmen und zu küssen. Ja, es ekelte ihn beinahe davor es zu tun, und diese Erkenntnis war für ihn fast schlimmer wie die Vorstellung, sie auch wirklich zu küssen. Es war nach wie vor seine Freundin, doch war es aber auch nicht mehr dieselbe Hermione wie vor zehn Tagen – oder war er nicht mehr derselbe Ron? Laut Gesetz war es ihnen zwar nicht untersagt als Paar zusammen zu bleiben, jedoch Heirat oder sogar Kinder wurden ihnen verwehrt. Konnte er, der aus einer Grossfamilie stammte und selbst einmal eine ganze Quidditch-Mannschaft als Nachwuchs haben wollte, sich damit abfinden?

Dann kam ihm ein anderer Gedanke. Wieso musste er sich auch gleich in diesem Moment entscheiden, ob er den Rest seines Lebens mit ihr verbringen wollte? Niemand zwang in dazu, ausser sein Sinn für Fairness – doch auch dieser hatte schon des öfteren Reissaus genommen. Er würde versuchen, aus den Widersprüchen in ihm schlau zu werden, und sollte es nicht gelingen, so war es ein beruhigender Gedanke, dass das Ende des Schuljahres nicht mehr fern war.

'Sollte ich mich wirklich nicht überwinden können', dachte er, 'dann brauche ich sie ja nach Ablauf unserer – oder meiner – Zeit hier in Hogwarts nicht mehr wiederzusehen.'

Hermione hatte von seinen Gedankengängen nichts mitbekommen, und sie blickte erst auf, als er ihr sanft über die Wange strich. "Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er ihr zu, ohne es aufzuschreiben – sie würde es auch so verstehen. Dann zog er sie fest an sich und umarmte sie, bevor er sich wieder von ihr löste um sie nach kurzem Zögern zu küssen.

Und Hermiones Herz machte einen Satz und sprang wieder an dessen gewohnte Stelle, während sie sich vollkommen dem warmen Gefühl in ihrem Innern hingab.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit lösten sie sich voneinander und lächelten sich gegenseitig liebevoll an, während Ron ein letztes Mal zur Tafel griff und schrieb: /Wir werden es schaffen, Hermione – du wirst sehen/

Sie strahlte die Worte an und fühlte die Glücksgefühle in ihr übersprudeln, während ihre Fantasie bereits wieder eifrig an einer Zukunftsvision mit Ron als Mittelpunkt ihres Lebens arbeitete. Sie schloss die Augen um seine Zusicherung gänzlich in sich aufnehmen zu können, und verpasste dabei den Schatten des Zweifels, der über Rons Gesicht huschte.

TBC....

-------------

Das Kapitel war schon seit einiger Zeit bereit zum Hochladen – nur leider hat meine Internetleitung sich entschieden, mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen und sich temporär tot zu stellen. Also musste der Techniker her und irgendetwas neu auspeilen... und nun bin ich wieder hier *fg*

Irgendwie holpert es in letzter Zeit mit dem Schreiben (sowohl dem Erzählfluss wie auch der Begeisterung beim Schreiben) – mag gut sein, dass es daran liegt, dass mein Leben vorletzte Woche den Bach runtergegangen ist... oder vielleicht auch nur daran, dass ich aufgehört habe zu rauchen und ich mich zusammenreissen muss, nicht in die Tischkante zu beissen. Bin ganz "hibbelig" deswegen... *aaargh*!

Vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews und die Mails!

... und falls jemand per eMail über neue Updates benachrichtigt werden will, kann er/sie mir dies entweder auf der Review-Seite mitteilen oder unter: FarisEirin@fanfiction.net   :-))


	10. Kapitel : Ich hab die Nacht geträumet

_Disclaimer _– siehe Kapitel 1

Kapitel 10  -  Ich hab die Nacht geträumet

_Auf abertausend Fragen,_  
_die wir im Herzen tragen,_  
_wird nach und nach das Leben_  
_verbindlich Antwort geben.__  
_~_Frantz Wittkamp _~

Hermione fühlte sich stark und unbesiegbar. Stolz hielt sie ihren Kopf erhoben und den Rücken gerade, als sie den Korridor hinab zu ihren Räumen schritt. In ihren Augen hatte sie jedes Recht, sich so _gut_ zu fühlen, auch wenn nur 24 Stunden vorher ihre Welt noch in Trümmern gelegen hatte. Denn nun wusste sie, dass Ron Weasley zu ihr stand, sie stützte und auffangen würde, sollte sie fallen. Am Anfang hatte er sich vielleicht etwas merkwürdig verhalten, und auch waren die Küsse unbeholfen und seltsam fremd gewesen, aber dies war mehr als verständlich. Es war eine völlig neue Situation in der sie sich befanden, und sie mussten sich beide zuerst daran gewöhnen. Bald schon würde es wieder so sein wie früher – oder sogar noch besser und schöner als zuvor – davon war sie überzeugt.

Ron und sie waren noch eine Weile in ihrem Versteck geblieben und hatten die Nähe des anderen genossen, bis es für ihn Zeit geworden war zurück in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum zu kehren. Für Hermione mochte die Sperrstunde nun nicht mehr gelten, doch Ron war nach wie vor daran gebunden, und keiner der beiden wollte, dass es deswegen Probleme gab. Sie hatte ihn bis zum Porträt der dicken Dame begleitet, wo sie sich nochmals beinahe scheu geküsst hatten, bevor er im Halbdunkel des Durchganges verschwunden war. Stumm seufzend hatte sie zugeschaut, wie das Bild sich wieder in die Ausgangsposition zurück bewegte, und hatte sich dann in Richtung grosser Halle aufgemacht.

In ihrem Wohnzimmer angekommen, entledigte sie sich ihrer Robe und legte diese über die Rückenlehne des ihr am nächsten stehenden Sessels. Das Bett im anderen Zimmer schien nach ihr zu rufen, doch sie hatte noch einiges zu erledigen, ehe sie dessen Lockruf nachgeben konnte. Briefpapier, Feder und Tinte warteten bereits auf sie, und so setzte sie sich ans Pult um den längst überfälligen Brief an ihre Eltern zu schreiben.

Sie wollte nicht zuviel erzählen, aus Angst, ihre Eltern würden ihr verbieten hierher zurück zu kehren, aber auch nicht zu wenig, was vor allem bei ihrer Mutter unnötige Sorgen heraufbeschwören würde. Die ersten Zeilen waren wie immer die Schwierigsten, und Hermione feilte lange an ihnen, während der Berg zerknüllten Papiers höher und höher wuchs. Als diese erste Hürde schliesslich überwunden war, flossen die Worte schneller, und bald flog ihre Hand übers Papier, zwischendurch nur in Richtung Tintenfass ausbrechend.

Es mochten gut zwei Stunden vergangen sein, bis sie mit dem Endergebnis zufrieden war und sich auf den Weg zu Albus' Büro begab: Für Hermione war es wichtig, dass der Brief so rasch als möglich aus ihrer Reichweite verschwand, denn sie wusste, wenn sie bis am nächsten Tag wartete, sie niemals zulassen würde, dass er ihre Eltern erreichte. Im Licht des Tages erschien manches, was man am Abend zuvor geschrieben hatte, wie törichtes, schlecht ausgedrücktes Geschreibsel, und der Versuchung es zu eliminieren würde auch sie nicht widerstehen können.

Den Brief selbst verschicken war für sie jedoch nicht möglich, konnte sie ja der Posteule nicht mitteilen, wohin sie zu fliegen hatte. Doch Albus würde es bestimmt verstehen und den Brief ihren Eltern zukommen lassen, wenn sie diesen in seinen persönlichen Briefkasten des Direktors steckte. Gehorsam öffnete der Wasserspeier – der, seit sie sich erinnern konnte, noch nie Wasser gespieen hatte – den Mund, als sie mit dem Brief winkte. Ein kurzes Zögern und sie liess das Papier los. Kaum hatte die steinerne Figur dessen Maul wieder geschlossen, wünschte sie sich den Brief wieder zurück, doch nun war es zu spät. Vielleicht hätte sie dieses oder jenes trotzdem anders ausdrücken sollen, vielleicht würden ihre Eltern es anders auffassen als sie es gemeint hatte... Aber vielleicht war es auch besser so, wie es jetzt war; nicht zu lange darüber grübeln und einfach dem Schicksal seinen Lauf lassen.

Wieder zurück in ihren Räumen war sie am Ende so müde, dass sie sich richtiggehend zum Zähne putzen zwingen musste, und ihre Augen waren geschlossen, noch bevor ihr Kopf das Kissen berührte. Das Flakon mit dem Trank für einen traumlosen Schlaf, welches man ihr vorsorglich dagelassen hatte, stand vergessen auf dem Nachttisch.

***

Eine Berührung ihres Armes liess sie hochfahren, und erschrocken blinzelte sie den Schlaf aus ihren Augen. Es war Twinky, eine der Hauselfen, welche sie mit grossen Augen anschaute. Dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf deren Gesicht aus, bevor sie wild gestikulierend mitzuteilen versuchte, dass es Zeit zum Aufstehen war.

Hermione wollte sie anlächeln, doch sie brachte nur ein Zucken ihrer Mundwinkel zu Stande. Ihr Mund fühlte sich trocken und ihr Hals rau an. Schliesslich nickte sie der Hauselfe zu, und als diese schliesslich wieder verschwunden war, liess sich Hermione zurück auf ihr Kissen fallen und starrte zur Decke. Der Traum der vergangenen Nacht hallte immer noch in ihrem Kopf wieder und nagte an ihrem Bewusstsein. Hermione schluckte leer und versuchte das Frösteln zu ignorieren, dass sämtliche Haare an ihrem Körper sich aufrichten liess. 

Entschlossen, die Irrwege ihres Gehirnes mit warmem Wasser zu ertränken, zog sie sich aus und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Doch selbst als sie für etliche Minuten unter dem Wasserstrahl gestanden hatte, schienen die Bilder des Traumes in ihrem Kopf festzukleben und sich nicht lösen zu wollen. Irritiert schnaubte sie und machte sich daran, sich für das Frühstück fertig zu machen.

Der Traum war für einen kurzen Moment vergessen, als sie die Korridore entlang ging und schliesslich die grosse Halle betrat. Vielleicht hatte der gestrige Abend sie wirklich verändert, oder alle um sie herum hatten es getan, denn an diesem Morgen hatte sie das Gefühl, als ob das Getuschel um ihre Person nachgelassen hatte. Nicht, dass die abschätzigen Blicke ganz aufgehört hätten, aber wenigstens sah es so aus, als ob diese weniger würden.

Ein ganz bestimmter Rotschopf fiel ihr ins Auge, und im Gegensatz zum vorhergehenden Tag blickte er nun zu ihr hoch und schenkte ihr eines seiner schiefen Lächeln. Hermiones Herz machte einen Sprung, doch dann meldete der Traum der vergangenen Nacht sich wieder zu Wort und liess sie für einen Moment erstarren. Zögernd lächelte sie zurück und widmete sich dann wieder ihrem Frühstück, während sie unauffällig den Lehrertisch nach jemandem bestimmten absuchte. Er war nicht da, und erleichtert atmete sie auf. Sie würde ihn heute noch früh genug zu sehen bekommen – und gleichzeitig spät genug, hoffte sie, um die Fänge ihres Traumes bis dahin abgeschüttelt zu haben.

Eine Idee formte sich in ihrem Kopf, und so beendete sie eilig ihr angefangenes Brötchen um sich vor Arbeitsbeginn nochmals in ihre Räume zurückzuziehen. Ein Blick genügte um den gesuchten Gegenstand in ihrem wohlgeordneten Bücherregal zu finden. Mit unterschlagenen Beinen setzte sie sich auf einen der Sessel und starrte das kleine Büchlein an: Ihre Mutter hatte es ihr zu ihrem ersten Schultag geschenkt, doch bis jetzt hatte sie nicht das Bedürfnis gehabt, dessen blanke Seiten zu füllen. 'Ein Tagebuch', hatte sie damals gedacht, 'was soll ich mit einem Tagebuch? Es dient ja sowieso nur dazu, die peinlichsten Momente einzufangen, an die man nie mehr erinnert werden will... und kaum hat man sie niedergeschrieben, kann man sich sicher sein, sie ein Leben lang nicht mehr zu vergessen!'

Auf der einen Seite stand sie immer noch zu dieser Meinung, auf der anderen Seite jedoch war ihr Geist mit ihrem Körper gewachsen, und so sah sie die Welt nicht mehr mit der eingeschränkten Sichtweise einer Elfjährigen. Es stimmte, dass wenn man etwas aufschrieb, man sich auch eher daran erinnern konnte, doch gleichzeitig half es einem, die Gedankenstränge zu entwirren und zu sortieren. Und dies war es, was sie im Moment am Dringendsten benötigte. Ihr stand kein ordentliches Denkarium zur Verfügung, doch ein Tagebuch – in diesem Falle nun ein Traumbuch – würde zumindest einen zweckmäßigen Ersatz bieten; sozusagen ein Denkarium für Magieunfähige. Entschlossen tunkte sie die Federspitze in die Tinte und begann zu schreiben.

Letzte Nacht habe ich geträumt. Es ist ein warmer Sommerabend gewesen, nur ein leichter Windhauch hatte das Vogelgezwitscher von den Bäumen in der Nähe des Sees über den Rasen Hogwarts getragen. Der Himmel hat sich zu einem unnatürlichen rosa und orange verfärbt gehabt, und das Gras ist grüner als grün und unvorstellbar weich gewesen, als ich barfuss darüber gerannt bin. Ich habe ein beiges, luftiges Kleid getragen, mit bunten Blumen bestickt. Ein so wunderbarer Abend... keine Sorgen haben meine Gedanken getrübt, während ich lachend zu Ron gelaufen bin um mich in dessen Arme fallen zu lassen. Er hat mich aufgefangen, mich in die Luft gehoben und ein paar Mal im Kreis gedreht, bis er mich wieder abgesetzt und geküsst hat... ich glaube, er hat mich noch nie so geküsst wie in diesem Moment...

Ich habe versucht ihm zu sagen, wie sehr ich ihn liebe, wie viel er mir bedeutet. Dass er mein Ein und Alles ist, und dass ich ohne ihn nicht lebensfähig wäre. Dass er alleine den Schlüssel zu meinem Herzen und meiner Seele besitzt, und dass ich alles für ihn opfern würde, alles was ich bin und jemals sein werde ihm zu verdanken habe..

Doch ich habe ihm nicht antworten können. Etwas hat in meinem Hals festgesteckt und das Sprechen verunmöglicht – genauso muss Schneewittchen sich gefühlt haben. Irgend etwas hat mich gewürgt und mir das Atmen schwer gemacht. Und Ron hat dort gestanden und mich verzweifelt angeschaut, nicht verstehend was los ist und unfähig mir zu helfen.

Immer wieder habe ich nach Luft geschnappt und versucht etwas zu sagen... bis sich etwas in meiner Kehle gelöst hat. Und als ich die Hand vor den Mund gehalten habe, ist eine grosse, schwarze Perle über meine Lippen auf die Handfläche gerollt. Und plötzlich habe ich mein eigenes, klares Lachen hören können.

Die Perle... es ist allein sein Verdienst gewesen, oder täusche ich mich da? Meine Liebe für ihn ist es gewesen, die mich voran getrieben hat, immer wieder zu versuchen ihm dies zu sagen, und so gehört nicht mir sondern ihm dieses Geschenk in meiner Hand. Ich habe ihm darauf hin zugenickt und er hat beinahe gierig die Hände nach dem runden, dunklen Gegenstand ausgestreckt. Ich sehe sie auch jetzt noch vor mir; seine weichen, runden Hände mit den kurzen Fingern und abgekauten Fingernägeln...

Für einen kurzen Augenblick habe ich da die Augen geschlossen, denn plötzlich haben mich Zweifel überkommen. Auch wenn ich kurz vorher das Gefühl gehabt habe, als ob die Perle nicht mir zusteht, so haben mich dennoch Zweifel überkommen, dass ich sie so achtlos weggeben wollte – jemandem, der sie vielleicht gar nicht verdient hat? Und in diesem kurzen Moment habe ich die Zweifel mich niederdrücken gespürt, ob ich wirklich bereit bin, alles für Ron zu opfern, oder ob mein Verstand dies lediglich als nett klingende Floskel erdacht hat, die zwar gut klingt aber nicht ehrlich gemeint ist.

Das Gefühl ist so schnell verschwunden wie es gekommen war, jedoch als ich die Augen wieder geöffnet habe, sind es nicht mehr dieselben Hände gewesen, die sich zu mir hingestreckt haben. Nun waren es langgliedrige, feine Hände, in denen die Lebenslinien tief eingegraben waren. Da habe ich den Kopf gehoben und wie erwartet nicht mehr in das sommersprossige Gesicht meines Liebsten geblickt, sondern mich Snape gegenüber gefunden. Nur wenig später hat auch er von der Perle in seinen Händen aufgeblickt und mir geradewegs in die Augen geschaut. Ein seltsames Gefühl hat mich darauf hin überwältigt als unsere Blicke sich getroffen haben, dass ich auch jetzt – in wachem Zustand – nicht zu deuten vermag. So viele Dinge habe ich erkennen können, doch das, was am deutlichsten zu sehen gewesen ist, ist kein Bedauern mir gegenüber gewesen.

Dann hat er geblinzelt und so die Verbindung zwischen uns unterbrochen. Ich habe mich gefühlt, als hätte jemand mir in einer eisigen Nacht die wärmende Decke gestohlen, denn augenblicklich fühlte ich mich ungeschützt und kalt. Ein Verlustgefühl hat mich überflutet, auch wenn ich– während des Traumes wie auch jetzt– nicht sagen kann, was genau ich verloren habe – doch dieses Gefühl zerrt nach wie vor an meiner Seele... Es muss etwas Wichtiges gewesen sein, dessen bin ich mir sicher.

Seine Hand hat sich um die Perle geschlossen, dann hat er sie in einer eleganten Geste gedreht, und als er seine Faust wieder geöffnet hat, ist die Perle verschwunden gewesen und statt dessen eine schneeweisse Taube von seiner Handfläche aufgeflattert und davon geflogen. Ich habe ihr nachgeblickt, und erst als sie nur noch ein Punkt am Horizont gewesen ist, habe ich die Augen von ihr losreissen können. Welcher Teil von mir ist dies gewesen? Die Schönheit meiner Stimme? Deren Sanftheit? Oder deren Unschuld? Wie hat er das gemacht? Mit diesen und noch mehr Fragen auf den Lippen habe ich mich an ihn wenden wollen, doch als ich mich umgedreht habe, ist er nicht mehr da gewesen. Ich habe plötzlich alleine auf der Wiese gestanden, und die Schatten der nahenden Nacht haben sich allmählich um mich geschlossen. Panik ist in mir aufgestiegen, und verängstigt habe ich mich umgeblickt, bis etwas vor mir auf dem Boden meine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hat. Da hat er gelegen; vor meinen Füssen. Leblos. Dies ist der Moment gewesen, in dem ich zu schreien begonnen habe. Und dann bin ich geweckt worden.

Mit einem kalten Schauer, der ihren Rücken hinunter floss, schloss sie das Notizbuch. Sie konnte die einzelnen Bilder des Traumes erschreckend klar vor sich sehen, obwohl schon eine gewisse Zeit seit dem Aufwachen verstrichen war. Normalerweise hätte dies nicht sein dürfen, denn üblicherweise zerfiel ein Traum unwiderruflich wie eine ausgetrocknete Sandburg, kaum hatte man den Schlaf abgeschüttelt. Nicht so dieser, was Hermione mehr und mehr glauben liess, dass sich mehr dahinter verbarg als 'nur' ein Traum. Um sich dessen jedoch versichern zu können hätte sie Professor Trelawney aufsuchen müssen, und dies wollte sie auch dann nicht tun, wenn Hogwarts See bis auf den Grund gefrieren würde.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr riss sie aus ihren Grübeleien und liess sie aufspringen, das Buch eilig auf den Tisch werfend und zur Türe hinaus eilend. Sie war spät dran, doch liess sie dies seltsam unbekümmert, während sie durch die Gänge eilte. Zu gross war das Bedürfnis gewesen den Traum aufzuschreiben, und nun fühlte sie sich erleichtert und befreit. Zudem; wie sollte Snape herausfinden, dass sie ein paar Minuten zu spät war? Schliesslich hatte er ab 9 Uhr eine Klasse zu unterrichten, und er konnte unmöglich an zwei Orten zur gleichen Zeit sein.

Als Bestätigung dessen fand sie den Arbeitsraum leer vor und erleichtert atmete sie auf. Sie war innerlich immer noch etwas angespannt von der Erwartung Snape hier vorzufinden, auch wenn sie nun das Wochenende Zeit gehabt hatte, sich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden für ihn und mit ihm zu arbeiten. Auf der einen Seite glaubte sie sich psychisch stark genug ihm gegenüber treten zu können, auf der anderen Seite wusste sie jedoch, wie labil dieser Glaube in ihr noch war. Der Traum der vergangenen Nacht half ihr ebenfalls nicht, ihre Zuversicht zu stärken.

Sie schaute sich kurz um und erblickte in der Mitte der Arbeitsfläche das Blatt mit Snapes Instruktionen für den heutigen Tag, daneben hatte er bereits die notwendigen Zutaten bereitgestellt. Als Hermione näher trat, fand sie daneben einen weiteren Zettel vor:

/Zu spät, Miss Granger? Glauben Sie nicht, dass jetzt, da Sie keine Schülerin Hogwarts mehr sind, Pünktlichkeit nicht mehr verlangt wird, und Sie nach Belieben kommen und gehen können wie es Ihnen beliebt - im Gegenteil; als meine Assistentin erwarte ich von Ihnen absolute Pünktlichkeit, Konzentration und Präzision. Und anstatt noch länger tatenlos herumzustehen, sollten Sie sich an die Arbeit machen./, war darauf zu lesen.

Hermiones Augenbrauen zogen sie sich verärgert zusammen, als sie den Zettel zerknüllte und in die Robentasche zur späteren Vernichtung stopfte. Seine sarkastischen Worte wurmten sie, mehr noch weil sie wusste, dass er im Grunde genommen recht hatte – in jeder Hinsicht. Die Anleitung mit dem zu brauenden Trank, den er von ihr an diesem Tag erwartete, war zwar ausgesprochen einfach, jedoch verlangte er eine solche Menge davon, dass sie die Quote nur erfüllen konnte, wenn sie ihre Zeit genau einteilte. Es würde nicht 

Mit einem stummen Seufzer machte sie sich sogleich an die Arbeit und versuchte dabei jeglichen Gedanken an ihren sich nicht mehr in ihrem Besitz befindlichen Zauberstab zu verdrängen. Sie versuchte sich einzureden, dass sie immer schon die Intensität der Flamme unter dem Kessel von Hand hatte einstellen müssen, dass Zaubertränke prinzipiell mit einer schlichten Holzkelle umgerührt wurden, und dass sie die gebrauchten Utensilien nicht nur während dem Nachsitzen von Hand gereinigt hatte.

Meistens funktionierte es, und ihre Hände führten die notwendigen Handgriffe gezielt und sicher aus. Doch zwischendurch geschah es, dass die Wirklichkeit sie einholte, und in solchen Momenten zuckten ihre Hände unkontrollierbar. Dann musste sie sich für einige Minuten hinsetzen und ihre Augen schliessen, bis das Schwindelgefühl verschwunden war und ihr Körper zu zittern aufgehört hatte. Ihr Stolz allerdings war zu gross um sich deswegen geschlagen zu geben und Snape gegenüber ihr Versagen einzugestehen, und so machte sie sich anschliessend jeweils umso verbissener wieder an ihre Arbeit.

Manchmal jedoch musste sie den begonnen Zaubertrank wegschütten und von vorne beginnen, denn auch wenn er dankbar zu brauen war, so hatte auch dessen Toleranz eine Schwelle, die man zum guten Gelingen nicht überschreiten durfte: Wenn also genau in diesem Moment ihre Hand zuckte, da sie ein Glas mit irgendeiner Zutat über den Kessel hielt, oder gerade etwas am Kleinschneiden war und sich dabei in den Finger schnitt, war der Trank oder zumindest die entsprechende Zutat ruiniert. Es half auch nicht im Mindesten, was sie sich aber nicht einzugestehen wagte, dass sie immer wieder aufblickte um zu sehen, ob jemand – vor allem aber Snape – gekommen war um sie zu kontrollieren. Ohne Gehör glaubte sie sich gezwungen, sich hauptsächlich visuell zu orientieren.

Sie war gerade dabei gewesen eine Glasphiole abzuwaschen, als ein kalter Luftzug unerwartet ihre rechte Wange streifte und sie so heftig erschreckte, dass sie den zerbrechlichen Gegenstand in ihrer Hand zerdrückte. Hermione spürte nicht das Geringste, als die Glasscherben sich tief in ihre Handfläche bohrten und augenblicklich Blut hervorquoll. Erst als ihr Unterbewusstsein entschieden hatte, dass dies die Realität war und nicht die Erinnerung an ihren Traum, durchfuhr sie beim Öffnen ihrer Faust ein stechender Schmerz.

Hermione blickte nach unten und schloss ihre Augen, während sie sich mit der anderen Hand am Trogrand festhielt. Der Adrenalinschub von vorhin verlor seine Wirkung und liess sie schwindlig und zitternd zurück. Mit wenigen Schritten war Snape bei ihr und packte sie am Handgelenk um ihre Hand an Ort und Stelle zu halten, damit sie nicht den ganzen Boden voll blutete. Auch wenn sie ihn nicht hören konnte, so erkannte sie dennoch an seiner Mimik und den gepressten Bewegungen seines Mundes, dass er sie gerade aufs Heftigste ausschimpfte.

Irgendwann verebbte seine Schimpftirade, und er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor um die Blutung mit einem Zauberspruch zum Stillstand zu bringen. Zornig funkelte er sie an, holte zuerst tief Luft um sie weiter tadeln, überlegte es sich dann aber anders. Mit brüsker Armbewegung erteilte er ihr weitere Anweisungen, ohne sich darum zu scheren, ob sie ihn auch verstehen würde: Was sie mühelos tat, denn sein 'Mdme Pomfrey' und 'Mittagessen' kamen langsam und gefährlich über seine Lippen.

Hermione biss sich auf die Unterlippe, nickte und eilte beschämt davon. Snape blickte ihr kopfschüttelnd hinterher, bevor er ihre morgendliche Arbeitsleistung in Augenschein nahm. Wie erwartet, hatte sie alles andere als professionell gearbeitet, aber immerhin hatte sie eine Charge von den insgesamt drei der von ihm am Morgen verlangten brauen können. Was ihn überraschte, denn er hatte, um ganz ehrlich zu sein, nicht gedacht, dass sie auch nur eine Charge hätte fertig stellen können. Nun blieb nur noch abzuwarten, ob sich ihre Leistung bis zu den Sommerferien noch steigern würde – wenn nicht, hätte er zumindest einen triftigen Grund gegenüber Albus in der Hand, sie als seine Assistentin abzulehnen. Er glaubte zwar nicht, dass das Problem 'Hermione Granger' auf diese Weise zu beseitigen die Patentlösung zu seiner momentanen Situation war, aber er schätzte es dennoch im Vorteil zu sein. 

Der Nachmittag verlief deutlich besser, nachdem sich Hermione immer wieder ermahnte, sich mehr zu konzentrieren um ein ähnliches Desaster wie am Mittag zu verhindern. Als Snape am Abend zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag in den Arbeitsraum trat, zuckte sie zwar erneut zusammen, doch hatte sie sich schneller wieder unter Kontrolle und blickte ihn kühn und stolz an – nicht nur weil sie es geschafft hatte, keinen weiteren Zaubertrank zu ruinieren. Mit einem Nicken entliess er sie schliesslich und machte ihr klar, dass sie morgen pünktlicher zu erscheinen hatte, wenn sie hier arbeiten wollte.

Drei Stunden später fand sich Hermione bei Albus in seinem Wohnzimmer wieder, eine Tasse heisser Schokolade in ihrer frisch verheilten Hand. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig erzählt, wie der jeweilige Tag gewesen war, wobei Hermiones Erzählung wesentlich kürzer und zensierter ausgefallen war. Albus hatte diese Tatsache sehr wohl bemerkt, sich aber entschieden, nicht weiter darauf einzugehen. Die Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen brauchte Zeit zu wachsen und zu gedeihen, und er wusste, dass er nicht von ihr erwarten durfte, dass sie ihm sofort alles berichten würde.

Den eigentlichen Grund jedoch, wieso Hermione ihren Vormund hatte sehen wollen, hatte sie bis jetzt noch nicht erwähnt. Sie war unsicher, wie sie das Thema am besten anschneiden sollte, und so starrte sie verlegen in die Flammen der Feuerstelle und dachte verbissen nach, während sie an ihrer Tasse nippte. Es war nicht etwas, das man humorvoll und leicht anpacken konnte – 'ach ja, Albus, ich habe gelesen, dass du deine Schwester verraten hast. Tut mir leid für dich... aber es ist schon so lange her, dass es dir bestimmt nichts ausmacht, mir alles zu erzählen' – oder in das man zuviel hineininterpretieren sollte – 'dann betrachtest du mich jetzt als eine Art Schwester? Nachdem ich nun selbst behindert bin?'.

Hermione wurde durch eine Bewegung von Albus aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. /Es ist wohl am besten, wenn wir den Abend nun beenden und zu Bett gehen, meinst du nicht? Wir hatten beide einen anstrengenden Tag, und morgen scheint es nicht anders zu werden./, schrieb er ihr und machte Anstalten aufzustehen. Doch Hermione war schneller, stellte ihre Tasse auf dem Tisch ab und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm, um ihn im Sessel zu halten.

Auf seinen fragenden Blick hin schrieb sie das erste nieder, was ihr in den Sinn kam: /Ist dies der wahre Grund?/

Nach kurzem Zögern zuckte er mit den Schultern und gab ihr zu verstehen, dass er nicht verstand, worauf sie hinaus wollte.

/Wieso ich hier bleiben sollte?/, versuchte Hermione die Frage zu umschreiben, /Wegen dem, was mit deiner Schwester passiert ist?/

Für einen kurzen Moment stand die Zeit still. Hermione starrte ihren Vormund an, sowohl fasziniert wie auch erschrocken über das, was sie sah. Eine Emotion nach der anderen flackerte in Albus' Gesicht auf und erlosch gleich darauf wieder, während er den Atem anhielt. Sie machte sich auf alles gefasst – auch darauf, dass er jeden Augenblick auf sie losgehen könnte. Dann war es vorbei, und das Gesicht des alten Zauberers strahlte wieder die gewohnte Ruhe und Weisheit aus.

Nur seine Hand mit der Kreide, die zitternd über die Tafel glitt, strafte seine Gelassenheit Lügen. /Woher weißt du davon?/, fragte er sie, und als er ihr die Tafel aushändigte, schien sich sein Blick in ihren Kopf zu bohren, und Hermione unterdrückte das Verlangen wegzublicken und zu fliehen.

/Das Tagebuch/, war ihre Antwort. Als er seinen Kopf zur Seite neigte und einen seltsamen, verwirrten Ausdruck annahm, erklärte sie es genauer: /Das Buch, welches du mir zum Lesen gegeben hast... Die Geschichte von Duncan Malachor und seinen Nachfahren. Und die letzten Eintragungen stammen von dir – erinnerst du dich etwa nicht mehr daran?/

Um ihre letzten Worte zu unterstreichen zog sie das Tagebuch aus einer Tasche ihrer Robe, öffnete es und wies auf die ersten Zeilen, die sie als Albus' Handschrift erkennen konnte. Erst jetzt konnte sie das Verstehen in seinem Gesicht aufleuchten sehen. Hermione runzelte skeptisch die Stirn.

/Ach so, das meinst du. Ich hatte es vollkommen ver..../, begann Albus, wischte dann aber das soeben Geschriebene aus. Zu spät, denn Hermione hatte es bereits gesehen.

/Es ist schon so lange her.../, schrieb er statt dessen und starrte für einen Moment ins Leere, bevor er fortfuhr. /Du willst also wissen, ob dies der eigentliche Grund für meine Entscheidung ist, dich einzustellen? Sozusagen als Wiedergutmachung für das, was ich als Kind angerichtet hatte?/, fragte er, und als sie ihn mit wissbegierigen Augen anblickte, nickte er verstehend. 

Diese letzten Zeilen hatten ihn jedoch soweit verunsichert, dass er für einen Augenblick selbst am wahren Motiv hinter dem Ganzen zweifelte, und so dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich eine Antwort zurecht gelegt hatte. Für Hermione schienen Stunden zu vergehen, während sie auf eine Erklärung von ihm wartete, und als er endlich die Kreide ansetzte, rutschte sie erwartungsvoll auf ihrem Sessel nach vorne.

/Mag sein, Hermione, dass mein Erlebnis als kleiner Junge mich beeinflusst hat darauf zu beharren, dass du hier bleiben sollst. Mag sein... aber ich habe zehnfach für meine Tat von damals bezahlt, glaube mir, und ein elftes Mal braucht es nicht./

Hermione las seine Worte mit beinahe fassbarer Enttäuschung. Sie hatte falsch gelegen, nun gut, aber was war denn nun der wirkliche Grund? Fragend blickte sie ihn an, doch Albus schüttelte nur langsam den Kopf.

/Der wahre Grund, mein Kind, ist einer, von dem ich hoffe, dass niemand ihn je erfahren wird./

TBC....

-----------

Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, habe ich noch nie so lange nach einem Titel für ein Kapitel gesucht. Nachdem mir aber während des Schreibens ständig ein Lied von 'Hekate' durch den Kopf geistert ist, habe ich mich am Ende kurzerhand für den Titel dieses Liedes entschieden -- Genaueres wäre zu viel verraten ;-)

Habe ich mich eigentlich schon einmal für all eure Feedbacks und Reviews bedankt? Ja? Nein? Egal: **Vielen herzlichen Dank an euch alle :-)**... ich bin vollkommen überwältigt, wirklich!... Weiter so! *gg*

...und das war einfach zu witzig um es euch vorzuenthalten:  
_Ein Regenwurm, der lacht sich  
bei einer jeden Frage krumm.  
Er sprach: "Wenn man sich tüchtig windet  
kommt man um jede Frage 'rum"  
~ Thomas Christian Dahme ~_

-- Nach wie vor gilt; falls jemand über Updates benachrichtigt werden will, kann er mir auf FarisEirin@fanfiction.net ein eMail schicken oder aber auf der LiveJournal-Page meine fortschreitende Verzweiflung beim Schreiben (*lach*) nachlesen: www.livejournal.com/~faris_eirin

+++


End file.
